El destino de dos corazones
by LizzKD
Summary: A veces los cuentos de hadas se hacen realidad…Cuando el padre de Hizuri Kuon desafió a su hijo a casarse, él tuvo que idear un plan para conseguir esposa. Pero no imaginaba que la candidata ideal sería Kyoko, ¡su eficiente jefa! Entre los planes de Kyoko no estaba enamorarse de nadie,aunque su irresistible empleado nuevo estaba haciendo que sea muy difícil.(Adaptación de novela)
1. PROLOGO

Prólogo

Mediados de Julio. Mansión Hizuri.

Hizuri Kuu, fundador y presidente de Hizuri Company, se sentó tras su enorme escritorio de caoba en la biblioteca de ese coloso al que llamaba «casa» y miró a su hijo.

—Mi único hijo y aún no estás casado —sacudió la cabeza claramente consternado —. Nunca he pensado mucho en mi legado, ni en tener nietos que continuaran con el apellido Hizuri. Pero mi ataque al corazón me ha hecho enfrentarme a una dura verdad. Podría haber muerto. Podría morir mañana. Además ya es tiempo que te cases, tienes 34 años.

Su expresión resultó tristemente penetrante cuando continuó.

—Finalmente me he dado cuenta de que si dejo que os la arregléis solo, no te casarás nunca, y eso significa que nunca tendré nietos. En resumen, no pienso dejar más el futuro de esta familia al azar.

Su mirada lo taladró.

—Tienes un año. Para cuando ese tiempo concluya, no sólo estarás casado, sino que ya tendréis un hijo o vuestra esposa lo estará esperando.

Kuon Hizuri miró a su padre. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Era una broma? ¿Le había afectado a la cabeza ese infarto al corazón?

—Y si te niegas —continuó Kuu, ignorando la incredulidad en su rostro —, todos los empleados perderán sus puestos en Hizuri Company… y también perderás tu puesto junto a los beneficios que tanto amas.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo finalmente Kuon.

—Hablo totalmente en serio.

—¿Cómo dirigirás la empresa si me niego a hacer lo que quieres? —le recordó a su padre las expansiones que estaban realizando en Seattle y en u complejo de Delhi —.Sólo los retrasos en la construcción ya le supondrán una fortuna a Hizuri Company

Pero Kuu no cedió. Dijo que no le importaban los proyectos en curso, porque si no quería acceder a lo que les estaba pidiendo, vendería el imperio Hizuri Company, incluyendo la fundación que tanto significaba para Kuon.

—Antes de que muera —continuó implacablemente —, quiero verte asentado y con una familia. Quiero verte casado con una mujer decente que sea buena esposas y madre —se detuvo un momento antes de añadir—: Y la mujer con la que te cases tiene que ganarse la aprobación de Julie.

— ¿Mi madre sabe algo de esto? —preguntó Kuon que le costaba creer que su sensata madre respaldara semejante locura.

—Todavía no —admitió Kuu.

Kuon se sintió aliviado. Cuando su madre se enterara del plan de Kuu, lo detendría. De hecho, ella era la única capaz de convencerlo para que cambiara de opinión. Él la escucharía.

—A ver —dijo Kuon —, si tengo esto claro. Tengo que acceder a casarme y a concebir un hijo en un año…

—Si —le interrumpió Kuu —.Si te niegas, perdéis la vida que habéis conocido hasta ahora: tu trabajo, las participación que tienes en la empresa y que tanto amáis, desaparecerá. Tras esa declaración, se oyeron murmullos cargados de palabras malsonantes.

—Y mi madre tiene que darle el visto bueno a la novia —dijo Kuon.

Si la situación no hubiera sido tan surrealista, Kuon se habría reído.

Kuu asintió.

—Es una mujer muy astuta. Sabrá si alguna de esas mujeres no puede ser una buena esposa.

Ignorando su rostro de incredulidad, Kuu prosiguió:

—No puedes decirle a la mujer que elijas que eres ricos, ni que eres mi hijo. No quiero una cazafortunas en la familia.

—No sé qué es lo que intentas —dijo Kuon — Pero nadie me dice con quién tengo que casarme o cuándo he de tener a mis hijos.

El semblante de Kuu cambió. Por un momento, Kuon pensó que a su padre le habría dolido ese comentario. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? Le estaba tratando como si fuera una simple pertenencia. Como si sus sentimientos no importaran nada. ¿Pensaba que lo aceptaría sin más?

—Bien —dijo Kuu con una dura voz—Te daré algo de tiempo para volver a pensarlo. Tenéis hasta las ocho de la tarde. Hora del pacífico, dentro de tres días. Si en ese tiempo no me decís lo contrario, les diré a mis abogados que empiecen a buscar comprador para Hizuri Company. Eso sería todo. Puedes retirarte.

Kuon odiaba admitirlo, pero al parecer su padre no iba a cambiar de opinión ya que Kuu era un hombre testarudo. Cuando tomaba una decisión, era imposible hacerlo cambiar de idea. Kuon cruzó el pasillo y salió de la casa hacia el aparcamiento, que estaba a medio camino de la colina que daba a un hermoso lago. Cada vez que iba allí, se maravillaba ante la belleza de ese lugar. Al otro lado del río brillaban las luces de algunos edificios de la zona.

Sin embargo, no podía decirse que Kuon quisiera vivir en un lugar como ése. ¿Quién demonios necesitaba una mansión? Le parecía ridículo tener una casa así de grande.

Al salir Kuon de la mansión de su padre se fue a ver a su gran amigo y colega , Yashiro Yukihito, que era también su mano derecha en la empresa, al cual conocía desde que eran niños, más que su amigo era como su hermano para él.

Kuon y Yashiro estaban reunidos en la sala de juntas de la Fundación Hizuri.

Mi madre dice que Kuu ha cambiado desde que sufrió el ataque. — le contaba Kuon a su amigo.

— ¿Diferente en qué sentido? —preguntó Yukihito.

—Dice que ha estado deprimido, aunque dudo que el viejo conozca el significado de esa palabra.

—Entonces a lo mejor nos ha hablado en serio — Le dijo Yashiro frunciendo el ceño— Los ejecutivos y trabajadores de la empresa están adquiriendo parte de ella, de modo que es imposible que se plantee venderla. Tendría que esperar unos meses. Está tomándote el pelo. No encuentro explicación.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —le preguntó Kuon —. ¿Y si estás equivocado? ¿Quieres que corra el riesgo? ¿Quieres que perdamos todo en lo que hemos trabajado durante los últimos catorce años? Yo sé que no quiero ver la Fundación Hizuri cerrada… o dirigida por otros —desde hacía años, Kuon había estado al mando de la fundación, la rama filantrópica de Hizuri Company, mientras que su padre aún se encargaba de la mayoría de asuntos de la empresa. Para Kuon la Fundación, era más que un trabajo. Era su pasión, su razón de ser. En lo que a él respectaba, lo mejor de ser un Hizuri era tener la capacidad y los medios para hacer algo bueno en el mundo.

Los amigos continuaron discutiendo el ultimátum de Kuu, pero dado que no iban a llegar a ninguna parte, finalmente decidieron dar por finalizada la conversación.

—Mañana te veo en la oficina —le dijo Yashiro a Kuon cuando se dirigían hacia la puerta —.Tenemos que revisar las cifras para esa posible instalación en Singapur.

Kuon siguió pensando en la condición expresada por su padre mientras conducía su Porche plateado de vuelta a la ciudad, donde tenía un apartamento en el centro, cerca de las oficinas de la Fundación Hizuri. Para cuando había llegado a casa, se había preparado una copa, una ensalada y había calentado un poco del pollo que había cocinado dos días atrás, ya estaba completamente convencido de que él había hecho lo correcto al rechazar la propuesta de su padre. Era demasiado manipulador. Demasiado frío y calculador. Además, ya estaba empezando a creer, al igual que Yashiro, que Kuu le estaba tomando el pelo.

Su padre había invertido demasiado trabajo y demasiado tiempo en construir su imperio como para abandonarlo.

No.

Jamás vendería nada. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar, y entonces él se echaría atrás. Por esa razón, cuando se reunió ante una llamada de Yukihito la noche siguiente y éste les dijo que creía que debía aceptar, Kuon se quedó impactado, incluso aunque su amigo le explicó el porqué de su propuesta.

—He ido a ver a Julie- san y cree que hay una gran posibilidad de que la amenaza de Kuu- san de vender la compañía sea real. Me ha dicho que cada vez está más preocupada por él desde que sufrió el infarto. Que lo ve demasiado reflexivo, lo cual no es propio de él, y que en algunas ocasiones le ha dicho que lo único que quiere es que te cases y tengas hijos. Julie- san dice que teme que tu padre sienta una necesidad de arreglar todo, tanto en el aspecto económico como emocional, para luego morir. Así que al parecer tendrás que buscar una esposa. —Le dijo Yashiro.

—Si fuera sólo el dinero, yo le diría que se fuera al infierno. Pero no es sólo eso, ¿verdad? —Respondió Kuon

—Tienes razón, no es sólo eso. Se trata de las cosas y de los lugares que sabe que te importan. Y una parte de lo que exige Kuu-san es que la novia no conozca tu identidad hasta después de haberte casado. ¿Cómo vas a encontrar en Tokio una mujer que se case contigo y que no sepa que eres rico, Kuon? —le preguntó Yukihito.

—He estado al margen de ser parte de la publicidad de la empresa y la fundación, además nunca he destacado tanto como mi padre o como tú que a pesar de no ser un Hizuri eres como parte de la familia para mis padres y como un hermano para mí. Por lo que eres la imagen de la empresa, mucho más que yo.

—Ya, claro —se mofó Yashiro.—. Como si tú no hubieras salido en algún periódico o en alguna revista.

—Pero no tanto como mi padre —dijo Kuon—. Él es el rostro público de Hizuri Company.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué me dices, Kuon? ¿Lo harás? —le preguntó Yashiro. —Asúmelo, Kuon. Kuu- san tiene todos los ases en la mano.

—Siempre los tiene —Kuon suspiró exageradamente —. Esto es un asco, pero si puedo lograr un modo de atarle las manos en el futuro, entonces supongo que sí, lo haré.

Para cuando acabaron de hablar, Kuon ya estaba pensando en formas de cumplir su parte de ese extraño trato y de encontrar a su particular Cenicienta.

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Continuará

Espero les guste.


	2. Capítulo 1

Muchas Gracias a todas las personas que han leído la primera parte de esta historia, a las que la están siguiendo y la tienen como favorita, también gracias por los comentarios, me encanta leerlos, voy a tratar de responder pronto.

Pensamientos

— Diálogo

Narración

 **Capítulo 1**.

 _Seis semanas después._

Kuon observó su nuevo apartamento con satisfacción. Ese lugar, con su decoración insulsa y el mobiliario sencillo, no tenía nada que ver con el apartamento en el que vivía, pero no le importaba. Nunca le había importado. La única razón por la que vivía allí era porque era lo que se esperaba de él al ocupar el puesto de director de la Fundación Hizuri y también como único hijo de gran empresario Kuu Hizuri.

Dejó resueltos todos los problemas de la fundación, asignó tantas tareas como pudo y se ocupó de todo lo que se le ocurrió antes de decirles a sus empleados que se iba a ausentar durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Y sabía que su asistente, Hikaru, era de fiar y que podía confiar en él y en sus hermanos, Yusei y Shinichi, para dirigir la fundación y para que se ocupen del noventa y nueve por ciento de las cosas que pudieran surgir. Sin embargo era ese uno por ciento lo que le preocupaba a Kuon. De todos modos, si era necesario regresaría a Tokio en caso de emergencia, ya que Hikaru podría contactar con él mediante el teléfono móvil para acudir lo antes posible. De hecho, él había estado escribiéndole correos para mantenerlo al día de todo lo que ocurría en la fundación. Kuon se anotó mentalmente que tenía que darle un sustancioso extra cuando esa situación estuviera por fin resuelta y él volviera al trabajo… lo cual, esperaba, fuera muy pronto.

Sabía que no había motivos para preocuparse. Las cosas marcharían bien durante su ausencia. Se recordó que lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar rápidamente a una mujer apropiada con la que casarse y así no tendría que estar alejado de la fundación demasiado tiempo.

Kuon no era ni arrogante ni vanidoso, aunque, por otro lado, tampoco ignoraba que poseía mucho atractivo. Durante toda su vida le habían dicho que era guapo y, allá donde iba, las mujeres lo miraban y flirteaban con él. De modo que si encontraba a alguien que lo interesara y que creyera que iba a ser del agrado de sus padres, sospechaba que lo único que tendría que hacer sería actuar del modo que las mujeres esperaban de un buen pretendiente.

Después de que él hubiera decidido seguir adelante con la propuesta de su padre, Kuon había pensado mucho en la estrategia a seguir para encontrar la clase de mujer que quería. Lo que había decidido era que jamás podría hacerlo mientras continuara trabajando en la fundación. Necesitaba ir a alguna parte donde no lo conocieran, y tenía que encontrar un empleo común con gente común.

Luego investigó las distintas filiales de la empresa que poseía Kuu y las fue descartando hasta quedarse con una en la que no destacaría, además aquel lugar donde se encontraba la filial le traía muy gratos recuerdos de su niñez. Le dijo a su padre que quería un puesto en su centro de distribución en Kioto. Sabía que la mayoría de la gente de aquel lugar veía la televisión y leían el periódico local, de modo que sería poco probable que lo reconocieran por haberlo visto en fotos publicadas con relación a la Fundación Hizuri. Además siguió el consejo de su amigo Yashiro y decidió cambiar de apariencia para no ser reconocido, ahora tenía el cabello de color castaño y utilizaba lentes de contacto (lentillas) de color marrón, así que era casi imposible que lo reconozcan.

Kuon no pensaba que tuviera que preocuparse. Si no fuera por la fundación, dudaba que alguien lo asociara con la familia Hizuri. Sin embargo, aquél día lo comprobaría porque, en menos de treinta minutos, comenzaría su nuevo trabajo en el principal filial de distribución de Hizuri Company en Kioto.

Un nuevo trabajo.

Un nuevo apartamento.

Un nuevo nombre.

Sí. Había decidido que durante el tiempo que durara su búsqueda, sería conocido como Ren Tsuruga. En otro sitio habría sido distinto, pero al trabajar en un lugar relacionado con Hizuri Company, no podía ser Kuon Hizuri sin que nadie se extrañara ante la coincidencia de tener el mismo nombre del hijo de Kuu Hizuri. Por eso se decidió cambiar de nombre.

Entró en el aparcamiento de empleados del Centro de Distribución Hizuri Company. Pasó por el control de seguridad. Ese día no podía necesitaría estar atento y concentrado para llevar a cabo su farsa con éxito. Le llevó una hora rellenar la documentación necesaria y visionar una película de orientación en el Departamento de Recursos Humanos, pero a las nueve en punto

Él estaba en el primer turno, que comenzaba a las ocho, la asistente de la directora de Recursos Humanos, Amamiya Chiori, lo llevó hasta el gigantesco almacén, que era una colmena de actividad.

Kuon no pudo evitar sonreír cuando una joven con el cabello castaño rojizo que pasó por delante de ellos como una bala, subida a unos patines en línea. Ante su mirada, Chiori dijo:

—Es Ruriko. También es preparadora.

—¿Preparadora?

—Perdona. Encargada de mercancía, preparadora de pedidos. El mismo trabajo que vas a hacer tú. Ya sabes, recoges la mercancía de las estanterías para que puedan enviarse a la empresa o persona que ha hecho el encargo.

—Ah —a Kuon le divirtió pensar qué dirían sus colegas de la fundación si pudieran verlo en ese momento. Sabía que la mayoría se sentían intimidados por él.

Después de todo, era un Hizuri. Lo respetaban porque trabajaba tanto como ellos y sabían que se preocupaba por la labor que estaban haciendo, pero aún no lograban tratarlo como trataban al resto de trabajadores. Para ellos, él estaba fuera de su grupo.

—Estoy segura de que harás muy bien este trabajo —le dijo Chiori.

Kuon no estaba interesado en ella; había visto su anillo de compromiso. Por eso, lo único que le dijo fue:

—Eso espero.

Lo llevó hacia un grupo de gente que parecía estar discutiendo algo. Cuando se detuvieron a su lado, la conversación se cortó bruscamente y una joven muy atractiva, como Kuon pudo ver, con el cabello naranja peinado hacia atrás y vestida con unos vaqueros ceñidos y una camisa blanca abierta en el cuello, que parecía ser un poco más joven que él, se apartó del grupo y fue hacia ellos. Unos ojos color miel cargados de inteligencia lo miraron antes de volver su mirada hacia Chiori.

—Kyoko- san —dijo—, es Tsuruga Ren, el nuevo miembro de tu plantilla. Tsuruga- san, te presento a Kyoko Mogami, la encargada.

—Hola —dijo ella, extendiendo la mano—. Bienvenido a Hizuri Company.

Ren le tomó la mano y le dio un buen apretón. Ella hizo lo mismo.

—Hola —dijo.

—Buena suerte —dijo Chiori. Luego, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Cuando la atención de Ren volvió a centrarse en Kyoko, ella lo estaba mirando fijamente. A Ren le preocupó el riguroso examen al que lo estaba sometiendo.

¿Sospecharía algo? Se obligó a mantener la mirada.

—Me han dicho que tienes experiencia —dijo ella.

Sí, sin duda su voz denotaba duda.

—Sí.

—¿Y antes… trabajabas… dónde?

Ciñéndose a lo que se reflejaba en su hoja de vida falso, Ren respondió:

—En un almacén en Tokio.

—¿Qué clase de productos? —le preguntó pensativa.

—Electrodomésticos para el hogar.

—¿Por qué te marchaste? —le preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

—El almacén cerró ya que el dueño decidió vender el lugar para la construcción un edificio de tiendas departamentales. Y ahora quisiera trabajar en un lugar más tranquilo que Tokio por lo que he venido hasta este lugar.

Ella asintió, pero a Ren su instinto le dijo que no se estaba creyendo la historia del todo.

—¿Has rellenado todos los documentos?

—Sí.

—Entonces… ¿listo para trabajar?

—Sí.

Tras girarse, ella señaló a uno de los hombres que seguían reunidos no muy lejos de ellos.

—Kijima- san.

Un hombre de pelo y ojos negros que parecía tener la misma edad que Ren, fue hacia ellos. Al igual que Kyoko, Ren y casi todos los empleados que había visto hasta el momento, excepto los del Departamento de Recursos Humanos, llevaban vaqueros y su camiseta era negra.

—Rick, te presento a Tsuruga Ren. Le enseñarás todo esto —tras mirar a Ren, añadió —: Tsuruga- san, él es Kijima Hidehito. Lleva siete años en la empresa y podrá responder a cualquier duda que tengas.

—Sígueme —dijo Kijima—. Daremos una vuelta para que puedas hacerte una idea de dónde está todo —le dijo mientras se dirigían al pasillo más cercano —.

¿Sabes algo de la empresa, Ren?

Ren asintió.

—Un poco. Busqué información cuando supe que trabajaría aquí.

—Así que ¿sabes que el viejo Hizuri empezó creando un nuevo software y que de ahí todo subió como la espuma?

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

—Ahora manufacturamos prácticamente todo lo relacionado con el campo de la informática —continuó Kijima—. Tenemos unos tres mil productos que enviamos desde este mismo lugar.

—¿Tantos? —preguntó Ren, a pesar de que ya lo sabía.

—Por eso trabajamos veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana. Tenemos tres turnos. De ocho a cuatro, de cuatro a doce y de doce a ocho. A muchos de los chicos les gustan los turnos de la tarde y de la noche, pero a mí me gustan los de día.

Pero claro, trabajo los otros turnos siempre que están escasos de personal porque es dinero extra.

Se detuvieron en un pasillo abarrotado de mercancía.

—No tienes que acordarte de todo lo que voy a enseñarte —le dijo —. Sólo voy a darte una idea general. Te daremos un diagrama del lugar y del listado de productos que te indicará dónde se encuentra cada artículo. Te llevará un tiempo, pero en un par de semanas, te parecerá que llevas mucho tiempo trabajando aquí.

Eso esperaba. Lo último que quería era alimentar esa duda que había visto reflejada en los ojos de su nueva jefa.

—Este sitio es enorme. ¿Recibimos pedidos de todas partes o sólo de ciertas áreas?

—El centro está dividido en cuatro sectores. Nuestra unidad prepara los pedidos para el sector B. Te lo mostraré, aunque lo cierto es que, con el tiempo, querrás familiarizarte con todos los sectores.

—¿Y eso?

—En ocasiones hay ciertos productos que se venden mucho, como las promociones especiales o cosas así, y puede que se te pida que prepares pedidos en algún sector distinto al tuyo.

Ren asintió. Tenía sentido.

—¿Mogami- san supervisa todos los sectores?

—Sí. Es la jefa.

La chica del pelo castaño rojizo pasó patinando por delante de ellos.

—Ruriko —dijo Alex.

Kijima se rió.

—Ya la conoces, ¿eh?

—La empleada de Recursos Humanos que me ha traído me ha dicho cómo se llama.

—Ruriko parece una engreída y superficial, pero es una de nuestras mejores empleadas.

—He de admitir que me ha sorprendido ver los patines.

—Algunos chicos los llevan. Ojalá yo supiera patinar, también los llevaría. Así puedes moverte más rápido por aquí, aunque yo probablemente me mataría. O, si no, me rompería una pierna o algo por el estilo.

—Te entiendo —dijo Ren, a pesar de que se enorgullecía de estar en forma.

Aun así, no era patinador. Nunca lo había sido.

Kijima sonrió y volvió a centrar la atención en los productos.

—Muy bien, Ren, primera lección: así es cómo surtimos los productos.

Un chico de un colegio mayor.

Fue lo primero que Kyoko pensó cuando le presentaron a Tsuruga Ren. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? No tuvo más que mirarlo para saber que aquél no era su sitio. Era demasiado guapo y demasiado refinado. Sus manos ya lo decían todo por sí solas.

Sin callos. Sin asperezas. Unas uñas limpias y cuidadas. Unos dedos largos y elegantes. Se preguntaba si habría ocupado alguna vez un alto puesto y lo había perdido por algún problema de alcohol.

«O tal vez es un espía y lo han enviado a la empresa para ver si estamos haciendo un buen trabajo. Si yo estoy haciendo un buen trabajo». Ese pensamiento fue un motivo casi de enfado porque ella trabajaba duro, trabajaba mucho más que el resto de los empleados. Tenía que hacerlo. Era una mujer que supervisaba principalmente a hombres y tenía que estar demostrando continuamente que tenía valía.

Bueno, no perdería de vista a Tsuruga Ren, y si era un espía, lo descubriría. No obstante, mientras se decía eso, no podía negar la atracción que había sentido cuando se habían estrechado la mano. Su cuerpo la había traicionado y eso la enfurecía.

«Pero, ¿qué te pasa?». _ pensaba Kyoko

Tsuruga Ren no era la clase de hombre que ella quería en su vida. Desde que era lo suficientemente adulta, se había imaginado con un hombre que compartiera los mismos ideales que ella; es decir, un hombre que fuera jefe de algún sindicato o un defensor de trabajadores inmigrantes. Alguien a quien pudiera respetar y admirar por sus ideas y no por lo bien que le sentaban unos pantalones vaqueros.

No por su cabello castaño y brillante o sus ojos color chocolate.

«¡Chocolate negro!».

Sus ojos sí que le habían recordado al chocolate negro, al chocolate que se derrite en la boca. La clase de ojos en los que una mujer se podía perder. Sólo recordar el modo en que él la había mirado, le produjo un cosquilleo en el estómago.

«Oh, Mogami Kyoko, tienes que calmarte, no puedes ponerte asi solo por un hombre apuesto

—Kyoko

Kyoko se sobresaltó.

—Parece como si estuvieras en otro mundo. Te he llamado dos veces.

La que hablaba era la mejor amiga y asistente que Kyoko tenía en el trabajo, Amamiya Chiori.

—¿Qué tal? —dijo Kyoko sonriendo a la guapa chica de negro cabello hasta la altura de los hombros.

—¿Comemos juntas?

—Claro.

—Genial. ¿En la cafetería o fuera?

—Hace un día muy agradable. Vamos fuera.

Cuando el centro de distribución había sido construido, Hizuri Company se había asegurado de que el área que lo rodeaba tuviera árboles y jardines y zonas con mesas de picnic. A los empleados se les animaba a salir durante los descansos. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de que Kyoko no admiraba a demasiados titanes empresariales, había crecido entre muchos de ellos, tenía que admitir que Kuu Hizuri parecía preocuparse por sus empleados.

«Sé justa. Papá también lo hace».

Bueno, sí, su padre también se portaba bien con sus empleados y era muy generoso. De no ser así no la hubiera adoptado. Pero él y Kuu parecían ser una excepción.

Después de que Chiori hubiera regresado a sus labores y Kyoko fuera a verificar unos pedidos, fue hacia el pasillo veinticuatro, donde almacenaban algunos de los periféricos que tenían en el inventario. Sabía que Kijima habría empezado por allí con Tsuruga Ren.

Y allí estaban los dos, de pie en frente de la sección donde se encontraban los dieciocho tipos de ratones que comercializaban y, aunque Kyoko se quedó atrás, pudo oír a Kijima nombrarlos a medida que los señalaba y mostraba cómo estaban colocados por número de modelo.

—No puedo creerme que haya tantas clases diferentes —estaba diciendo Alex —

. ¿En serio vendemos todos éstos?

—Claro. Yo tengo tres en casa. Uno inalámbrico, uno básico con puerto USB y uno en versión mini para cuando viajo. ¿Tienes ordenador?

Ren asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. El año pasado me compré un portátil.

—¿Uno de los nuestros?

—Vaya, no. Supongo que no debería decirlo demasiado alto.

—No, si no quieres que te oiga la jefa —dijo Kijima mirando a Kyoko y sonriendo—.

Claro que ya es demasiado tarde. Ya te ha oído.

Ren se giró.

Kyoko casi se rió al ver su expresión de culpabilidad. Tras acercarse a ellos, dijo:

—No pasa nada, Tsuruga-san. Comprar ordenadores Hizuri no es un requisito para trabajar aquí. No obstante, a los empleados les hacemos un importante descuento, así que si decides cambiar de ordenador o comprar alguna otra cosa de nuestra línea de productos, te ahorrarás bastante dinero.

Tras decidir que Kijima lo tenía todo bajo control, le entregó la mitad de los nuevos pedidos.

—Podéis empezar con éstos cuando creas que Tsuruga-san está listo.

—Muy bien, jefa.

Los ojos de Ren la miraron brevemente y, una vez más, Kyoko sintió esa chispa de atracción. «Maldita sea». Tenía que controlarse y dejar de actuar como una quinceañera tonta. Después de alejarse corriendo, decidió que lo mejor sería evitar a Tsuruga Ren. Evitarlo todo lo que pudiera, aunque, por otro lado, eso no sería lo mejor para la empresa. Tal vez, en realidad, debería echarle un ojo durante esas primeras semanas. Debería asegurarse de que estaba realizando el trabajo para el que le habían contratado.

Pero durante el resto de la mañana, mantuvo las distancias. Ya le preguntaría a Kijima más tarde por él para saber qué le había parecido. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoica con Ren porque era excesivamente atractivo. «Admítelo, te has visto engañada y utilizada por un hombres guapo, arrogante y engreído hace tiempo y ahora crees que todos son iguales». Tal vez Tsuruga Ren resultaba ser la excepción.

Bueno… Mejor esperaría sentada.

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Continuará

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR.

NOTA: Espero que el cambio de nombre de Hizuri Kuon a Tsuruga Ren no cause confusiones, en adelante voy a referirme como Ren mientras este en Kioto de encubierto ya que tiene esa apariencia.

La edad de Kyoko es de 30 años, al igual que Chiori. A Ruriko creo que será más joven, quizás 28 años.

Respecto a Ren tiene 34 años, quise mantener la misma diferencia de edad con Kyoko. Yashiro la misma edad que Ren. Kijima tiene 35 años.

Respecto a Kyoko es adoptada, pero no utiliza el apellido de su padre adoptivo, ya que es un importante empresario y como Kyoko quiere ser reconocida por lo que es y no por su apellido, por eso usa el apellido de su madre. Después detallare más sobre su adopción.

Esas serían las aclaraciones de este capítulo, alguna duda o sugerencia con gusto la leeré, e intentare dar una respuesta. *Reverencia* J

;) Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Sayonara \\(^ **·** ^)/


	3. Capítulo 2

Skip Beat! no me pertenece.

Pensamientos

— Diálogo

Narración

 **Capítulo 2**.

—Creía que durante este mes no iba a haber contrataciones. — dijo Chiori

—Sí. Yo también —ella y Chiori estaban terminándose el almuerzo.

Chiori se llevó a la boca el último bocado de su sándwich y luego se limpió con la servilleta.

—Pero ya tienes un nuevo preparador de pedidos.

Kyoko asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué pasa?

—Dímelo tú.

—¿Yo? — Chiori se rió —. Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

—Por lo general tú eres la que se entera de todos los cotilleos, así que he pensado que si hay alguien que sepa lo que está ocurriendo, ésa eres tú —señaló. Eso era lo más relevante con respecto a Tsuruga Ren, el hecho de que lo hubieran puesto a su cargo sin previo aviso.

—No he oído nada —dijo Chiori—. Nada de nada.

Kyoko devoraba su sándwich acompañado de un montón de patatas fritas.

Era adicta a la comida basura.

—¿Ni siquiera te ha dicho nada Takashi? — Takashi era el director de Recursos Humanos y desde hacía un tiempo le gustaba Chiori y recientemente estaban comprometidos.

—Al parecer no sabe nada. Pero dime ¿Qué opinas del él?

—¿El chico nuevo?

—Sí, Kyoko., el chico nuevo.— respondió Chiori.

Terminó de masticar y de tragar antes de responder:

—No lo sé. Parece que está fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es demasiado guapo. Demasiado… sofisticado, no sé…

Chiori masticó lentamente un pedazo de la manzana que llevaba troceada en una bolsa.

— Uhmmm. Sabes que Rumi dice que está como a ella le gustan.

—¿Rumi? ¿Cuándo lo ha visto?

—Ha bajado a tu área esta mañana. Decía que quería verlo —Chiori sonrió —. Por aquí no están acostumbradas a ver esa clase de chicos. Todas quieren verlo. Así que si lo quieres para ti, Kyoko será mejor que no te quedes atrás.

—¿Quererlo para mí? No tengo ningún interés en Tsuruga Ren. Créeme, no es mi tipo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Es demasiado guapo —la verdad era que Ren parecía ser del grupo de sus antiguas conocidas; parecía ser uno de sus amigos del club de tenis o de golf. Uno de los que vestían de Armani. La misma clase de hombre de la que había querido alejarse.

—Rumi dice que se parece un actor famoso realmente guapo, aunque no recuerdo el nombre que mencionó.

—¿Un actor? Ya sabes que no le presto atención a esa gente. Además Tsuruga no es tan guapo.

—¿No?Mmmm. Pero todas las demás parecen opinar lo contrario a ti.

Kyoko se levantó bruscamente y comenzó a recoger los restos de la comida.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Ven y vamos a trabajar.

—Alguien se ha puesto de mal humor —dijo Chiori.

Kyoko sabía que se había pasado, pero desconocía el porqué. Lo único que sabía era que estaba más que harta del tema de Tsuruga Ren.

Ren estaba rendido.

Creía que estaba en buena forma física; iba al gimnasio tres veces por semana y jugaba al tenis al menos otras tres, pero en la fundación se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sentado. Y ese día, por primera vez desde que había pasado un verano construyendo casas con una ONG, había desempeñado un trabajo físico estirándose, agachándose y alzándose. Había utilizado músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tuviera. De modo que a las cuatro ya estaba más que preparado para marcharse.

Por otro lado, estaba satisfecho por cómo había ido el día. Aunque antes de empezar en ese trabajo ya había estudiado las cifras asociadas con Hizuri Company y sus millares de ramas, ver y manipular la cantidad de productos que manufacturaban y vendían resultó ser toda una revelación.

Tanto si eras una persona que venerara el dinero y el poder como si no, tenías que admirar lo que Kuu Hizuri había logrado. Él no provenía de una familia adinerada. Y aun así, había desarrollado un software innovador que había cambiado la industria de los ordenadores personales prácticamente de la noche a la mañana y acto seguido había diseñado equipos que eran tan buenos o mejores que ningunos otros del mercado. Ahora era multimillonario y tenía miles de empleados.

Ese día Ren había conocido a varios de ellos, entre los que se encontraban algunas mujeres atractivas. Dos de ellas parecían prometedoras en lo que respectaba a su búsqueda de una esposa: una trabajaba en el departamento de envíos, y la otra era una preparadora de pedidos de otro sector. Sin embargo, tendría que saber más de ellas antes de tomar ninguna decisión. Después de todo, se trataba de la futura madre de sus hijos.

Era una pena que Mogami Kyoko no tuviera una personalidad más abierta porque, sin duda, era la mujer más fascinante de las que había conocido. Pero no podía perder el tiempo con alguien a quien, claramente, no le gustaba. Ella no había escondido sus sentimientos. De hecho, a medida que había avanzado el día, la había visto más suspicaz, a pesar de que él había trabajado mucho y de que no le había dado ningún motivo para que lo mirara de ese modo.

¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? ¿Por qué parecía que lo estuviera observando continuamente?

Ren sabía que le había preguntado a Kijima por él, porque los había visto hablar mientras lo miraban, y eso no le había gustado demasiado. No creía que Kyoko pudiera saber quién era o por qué estaba allí, de modo que ¿por qué estaba actuando de esa forma tan extraña? ¿Era porque no había salido de ella la decisión de contratarlo? ¿Porque se lo habían presentado sin previo aviso? Sí, seguro que era eso. Se sentía como si le hubieran impuesto su presencia. Así que, tal vez, tenía que hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero la pregunta era, ¿realmente quería hacerlo?

En el instante en que Kyoko cerró la puerta de su apartamento, comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Aquél, más que ningún otro día, sentía la necesidad de salir a desfogarse. Apenas podía esperar a ponerse la ropa y las zapatillas de deporte e ir a correr por el parque.

Escasos diez minutos después, dirigiéndose al parque que había cerca del lugar donde se encontraba su departamento. Mientras caminaba, su mente volvió a dar vueltas en torno a su nuevo empleado.

Tal y como Chiori había supuesto, a lo largo de la tarde unas seis mujeres de diferentes departamentos habían ido a ver a Tsuruga Ren alegando unas excusas poco convincentes. Una de ellas, Morizumi Kimiko de veintiún años, que trabaja en el Departamento de Nóminas, ni siquiera se había molestado en poner una excusa.

Había sonreído a Kyoko y le había susurrado:

—Sólo quiero ver a ese tío bueno del que todas hablan.

—Es demasiado mayor para ti —le había respondido ella bruscamente.

—Me gustan los hombres mayores. Suelen ser los mejores amantes —le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad.

Kyoko había tenido que obligarse a no decir nada más porque habría parecido que estaba celosa o algo parecido. ¡Celosa! Nada más lejos de la realidad. No tenía ningún interés por Tsuruga Ren. Ninguno. Cero. Pero sabía cómo podían llegar a ser las mujeres del trabajo. Si decías que no estabas interesada en alguien, inmediatamente creían que mentías. Y muy especialmente cuando el hombre en cuestión era tan atractivo como Tsuruga Ren.

De modo que se había quedado callada mientras por dentro se había sentido furiosa. ¡Maldita sea! Esa clase de distracción en su departamento era lo último que necesitaba. Si iban a endosarle un nuevo empleado, lo menos que podían haber hecho era haber llevado a uno feo.

¡Y las mujeres de su departamento eran las peores! Incluso Ruriko, que sólo tenía veinticinco años, había estado revoloteando alrededor de Ren hasta el punto de que ella había tenido que llamarle la atención. En ese momento le habría gustado añadir que a un hombre como Ren no le gustaría una chiquilla. Sin embargo, a pesar de su edad, Ruriko aparentaba ser una chica agradable y le caía bien, de modo que se había limitado a suspirar y a decirle a la joven que volviera al trabajo. Estaba tan absorbida pensando en Ren y en el trastorno que había originado en el trabajo que casi se pasó la entrada al parque.

Cinco minutos después, y corriendo a un sosegado ritmo, finalmente logró sacarse de la mente a Tsuruga Ren y a todo lo que la había irritado ese día.

Para Ren fue un día agotador, así que lo único que deseaba cuando llego a su apartamento era tomar una ducha y descansar. Justo después de haberse quitado la ropa, cuando se dirigía a la ducha, muy a su pesar su mente volvió a centrarse en su jefa. Necesitaba despejarse.

Ren dejó en el toallero la toalla con la que se había cubierto y justo cuando iba a meterse en la bañera cambió de opinión. Aunque estaba cansado, sabía que se sentiría mejor si hacía algo de ejercicio; algo que le desentumeciera los músculos, y después ya podría volver a casa, darse una ducha y relajarse con una cerveza y una cena.

Veinte minutos después, vestido con unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta, y sus zapatillas deportivas, entró con su coche en el Parque. Aunque correr no era su actividad favorita, a falta de un compañero de tenis, se conformaría con ello. Aún no había encontrado un gimnasio al que apuntarse, pero esperaba ponerle remedio a esa cuestión muy pronto.

Llevaba un rato corriendo cuando una de las personas que corrían en dirección opuesta a él le resultó familiar. A medida que la joven se acercaba se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su jefa, la quisquillosa Mogami Kyoko.

Bien, bien.

Sus ojos captaron una melena naranja corta y alborotada sujeta hacia atrás con una diadema, una camiseta blanca empapada de sudor que se había amoldado a sus pechos, unos pantalones cortos azules oscuros, que dejaban ver un trasero y unas piernas largas y bien formadas. Quisquillosa o no, no había duda de que resultaba muy agradable a la vista. Supo exactamente el momento en que ella lo reconoció. Se le abrieron los ojos de par en par, aminoró la marcha y casi dio un traspié.

Tras recuperarse rápidamente, se detuvo y cuando su respiración se había sosegado, lo suficiente como para hablar, dijo:

—Hola, Tsuruga-san.

—Hola Mogami -san —él se secó la frente con la toalla que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

—¿Así que corres?

¡Vaya! Esos ojos color miel lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

—Me temo que no mucho.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Pues estás aquí.

—Necesito hacer ejercicio. ¿Corres mucho por aquí?

—Todos los días.

Así no es de extrañar que tuviera tan buen aspecto_ pensaba Ren

— ¿Hasta dónde llega este camino? —preguntó Ren para no pensar en el increíble físico de la joven.

—Si lo recorres todo, son exactamente ocho kilómetros —ahora la mirada de Kyoko ocultaba un desafío —. ¿Pretendes recorrer todo el camino?

—Eso había pensado —dijo él, aunque en realidad no era cierto.

—Bien —ella miró su reloj negro deportivo —. Será mejor que siga. He quedado a las siete con una amiga para cenar y, si no me doy prisa, llegaré tarde —se despidió con la mano al reanudar la marcha—. Hasta mañana.

Ren no pudo evitarlo. En lugar de seguir su camino inmediatamente, se quedó observándola, era realmente bella. Y en ese momento fue cuando decidió que tal vez se olvidaría de jugar al tenis y de apuntarse a un gimnasio. Quizá correr allí por las tardes sería una elección mucho más sensata.

Continuará ...

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. *Reverencia*

;) ESPERO POR FAVOR SUS COMENTARIOS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews a: PaulaGaTo, skarllet northman, Shiho-Akemi,Setsuka e Cain ,kotoko-98, Glazily , SetsukaChoi,KeiraNL234 , Ackerman Nami, Dango y Japanda

MUCHAS GRACIAS a las personas que siguen la historia y también a las que lo han elegido como historia favorita. Gracias a: Ackerman Nami, DarkAngel008, Glazily, KeiraNL234, NanamiTsukyhime, PaulaGaTo, SetsukaChoi, Setsuka e Cain , Shiho-Akemi, Trace Castle, deea93, kagi 35, kotoko-98, lashun316, mutemuia, rouus94, skarllet northman, , Karinyu, Juliette Cullen

NOTA: Takashi (no sé su nombre verdadero, si alguien sabe el nombre por favor que lo comente, una vez encontre su nombre pero no recuerdo cual era) es el personaje que sale en el capítulo 219 pertenece al grupo de comediantes del programa que participa Chiori.

Ruriko al final decidí que sea mucho más joven, así que en la historia tiene 25 años.

Hasta el próximo capítulo. \\(^·^)/


	4. Capítulo 3

Skip Beat! no me pertenece.

Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela de Patricia KayGuest

Pensamientos

— Diálogo

Narración

 **Capítulo 3**.

Kyoko quería volverse y mirarlo. Por otro lado, lo último que quería era que Tsuruga Ren pensara que estaba interesada en él, igual que el resto de esas tontas chicas del trabajo.

Porque no lo estaba. En absoluto.

Aunque tenía que admitir, muy a su pesar, que mirarlo resultaba muy agradable. Se preguntó cuánto mediría; quizás metro noventa. A Kyoko siempre le habían gustado los hombres altos.

«¿Puedes dejarlo ya? Recuerda que Tsuruga Ren es un empleado. Tu empleado. De modo que aunque estuvieras interesada en él… ¡y no lo estás!… no puedes salir con un hombre que esté a tu cargo .Nunca ».

Sin embargo, por mucho que se dijo que tenía que dejar de pensar en Ren, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen que tenia de él en su ropa deportiva. Pensó en él durante el camino de vuelta a su apartamento. Pensó en él mientras se vistió para ir a cenar con su amiga, Kanae Kotonami. Y seguía pensando en él exactamente a las siete y un minuto, cuando entró en el restaurante, en el centro de la bella ciudad de Kioto. Kanae ya estaba allí y había pedido algo para beber. Sonrió a Kyoko y alzo la mano en forma de saludo.

Como siempre, Kanae tenía una apariencia elegante y a la moda; llevaba unos pantalones de lino color crema, un suéter de seda negro de manga corta. A pesar de que trabajaban lejos, Kanae en Tokio y Kyoko en Kioto, se veían cada semana sin falta, aquellas reuniones se habían convertido en una costumbre.

Kyoko no pudo evitar fijarse en las uñas de los pies y de las manos tan cuidadas y luciendo un bonito tono coral. En contraste, sus uñas estaban sin limar y necesitaban desesperadamente una buena manicura. Y sus vaqueros y su camiseta no estaban exactamente a la última moda.

«Eso es lo que pasa cuando no tienes un hombre en tu vida», le dijo una insidiosa voz en su interior. «Has olvidado prestarte un poco de atención a ti misma». Encima, ni siquiera podía utilizar el trabajo como excusa, porque la mayoría de las mujeres del centro sí que cuidaban mucho su aspecto.

Kanae y ella apenas se habían saludado cuando llegó el camarero.

—¿Qué le sirvo? —preguntó mirando a Kyoko

—Un café, por favor

Kanae además de ser su mejor amiga hace años, era también la persona que mejor la conocía. Y también sería su hermana de no haber rechazado la oferta de ser adoptada por Lory Takarada. Pero a pesar de no ser legalmente una Takarada, era considerada por el presidente Lory como una hija más y por su talento y eficiencia era la que se encargada de la mayoría de asuntos de la empresa _TakaradaCom_ en Japón y Kouki Takarada era encargado de la empresa en el extranjero.

Se sonrieron y Kyoko se obligó a recordar lo afortunada que era. Tal vez nunca podría volver a amar y era cierto que había repudiado el dinero de su nueva familia y su estatus como heredera, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera a su padre y a su hermano. Y sobre todo adoraba a su sobrina: María, que vivía junto a su padre en el extranjero.

Además también había rechazado un posible matrimonio arreglado por Lory, aunque su padre solo le había comentado que conocía un buen joven y quizás sería bueno que lo conozca, pero ella no tenía ninguna intención de casarse por lo cual decidió trabajar en Kioto para escapar de la insistencia de su padre en aquel tema. Hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que no estaba hecha para el matrimonio. De hecho, no podía imaginarse subyugada a un hombre… a cualquier hombre. Sólo la idea de que un hombre le dijera lo que podía y no podía hacer la enfurecía.

Pero seguiría necesitando al hombre perfecto para ella y ya hacía tiempo que había empezado a pensar que semejante hombre no existía.

El camarero ya había llevado el café de Kyoko y las amigas habían pedido su comida: una hamburguesa con huevo estrellado encima para Kyoko y una ensalada de langostinos para Kanae.

—Kyoko, siempre comes lo mismo —dijo su amiga con tono suave mientras el camarero se alejaba.

—Ya. Es mi favorito.

—¿Alguna vez comes otra cosa?

—Claro.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Una vez al mes?

Kyoko sonrió.

—Me conoces demasiado bien —tras darle un trago al café, añadió —: ¿Y qué novedades hay?

—Veamos… em… Hiromune Koga se está divorciando.

—¿En serio?

—Me lo ha contado él mismo.

—Qué pena. Creía que se llevaban bien.

—Oye, ahora él va a ser un soltero de oro…

Kyoko sabía lo que su hermana estaba pensando.

—Olvídalo. No es mi tipo, pero estoy segura de que las mujeres harán cola para ser la nueva señora Hiromune.

Koga era un hombre muy rico, además de guapo. Kyoko no estaba segura de a qué se dedicaba; algo que tenía que ver con el mercado de materias primas. Seguro que carecía de conciencia social. Definitivamente no era su tipo.

Al pensar en ello, no pudo evitar recordar que había dicho lo mismo sobre Tsuruga Ren ese mismo día. Algo en su expresión debió de alertar a Kanae porque dijo:

—Espera un momento. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

—¿Qué te hace preguntarme eso?

—Tenías una expresión extraña en la cara.

—No, sólo estaba pensando en un tipo que ha empezado a trabajar para mí hoy.

Chiori, ya me has oído hablar de ella, dijo algo sobre él y yo le dije que no era mi tipo.

—¿Y por qué dijo algo sobre él?

Kyoko se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que es un tío bueno… si es que te gusta esa clase de hombre.

—¿Y qué clase es?

—Bueno, ya sabes, alto, moreno y guapo —Kyoko sonrió muy a su pesar.

—¿Y a ti no te gusta esa clase de hombre? —Kanae sacudió la cabeza riéndose —. Eres única, ¿lo sabías?

Justo entonces el camarero llegó con la comida y las hermanas se quedaron en silencio hasta que volvieron a estar solas.

Kanae pinchó un langostino con algunas hojas de lechuga, pero antes de llevárselo a la boca, dijo:

—A lo mejor deberías darle a ese chico nuevo del trabajo una oportunidad.

¿Quién sabe? Puede que te guste.

—¿Y quién dice que él esté interesado en mí? —Kyoko vertió un poco de ketchup junto a su hamburguesa.

—Eres una mujer muy, muy sexy. Por supuesto que estará interesado en ti —se llevó otro bocado de ensalada a la boca. Luego sonrió —. Siempre que puedas mantener la boca cerrada.

Kyoko miró a su amiga, pero no pudo mantener la mirada y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Sí, eso puede ser un problema —admitió. Ya había ahuyentado a más de un chico por expresar sus opiniones, que por lo general, eran diametralmente opuestas a las de ellos.

—Bueno, cuéntame algo más sobre ese chico —dijo Kanae cuando dejaron de reírse.

—Es absurdo. No me interesa y, aunque lo hiciera, trabaja para mí. No salgo con mis empleados. No sería una buena idea.

Kanae asintió.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón. Conflicto de intereses o algo parecido —observó a Kyoko durante un minuto —. ¿Estás segura de que no es el tema de salir lastimada y no confíes en el amor que está haciendo que te eches para atrás? Porque si es así, tienes que recordar que hay muchos chicos que son mejores que ese idiota que conociste.

Kyoko suspiró.

—Lo sé — Kyoko quería añadir que ella no volvería a amar, que había perdido ese sentimiento, pero Kanae le llevaría la contraria y comenzaría un sermón y tenía suficiente con los que recibía por teléfono por parte de su padre.

—¿Lo sabes? Me parece que pones todo tipo de excusas para mantenerte alejada de los hombres y no puedo evitar pensar que ésa es la auténtica razón._ Le dijo Kanae

Kyoko se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos a cambiar de tema, ¿vale? Estoy cansadísima de este asunto. ¿Qué tal están María y Kouki? Hace semanas que no hablo con ellos.

—Tú también podrías llamarlos, ¿sabes?

Kyoko comenzó a reírse.

—Si tuviera los ojos cerrados, habría jurado que me estaba hablando papá.

La expresión de Kanae no tuvo desperdicio, pero entonces se unió a Kyoko se rió a carcajadas y durante el resto de la noche mantuvieron una conversación en tono desenfadado y alegre.

Ren había terminado de cenar; una tortilla realmente excelente, y antes de empezar a leer un nuevo libro que se había comprado, decidió oír los mensajes del teléfono de casa. No esperaba encontrarse nada importante, pero lo comprobaría de todos modos.

Los dos primeros eran invitaciones que no le interesaba aceptar; le diría a su asistente Hikaru que trasmitiera sus disculpas. En el tercero sólo se oía cómo alguien había colgado el teléfono sin dejar mensaje y el cuarto mensaje era de María, la ahijada de Julie. El mensaje decía así:

"Hola, Kuon, ¿dónde estás? Te he llamado a la oficina, pero me han desviado la llamada a Hikaru y él me ha dicho que estarías ausente un tiempo. ¿Es que se ha congelado el infierno? ¡Apenas sales de vacaciones por no dejar tu adorada fundación! ¡Llámame! Tengo que hablar contigo. Besitos".

Kuon se rió. Adoraba a María. Era como una hermana pequeña para él. Aunque ella se decía estar enamorada de él desde que era una niña pequeña, pero al parecer ya se habia olvidado del asunto y ahora ya era una señorita de casi 23 años.

Marcó su número de móvil, pero saltó el buzón de voz: «Soy María. Deja un mensaje y te llamaré en cuanto pueda».

Tras oír el beep, dijo:

—Hola, soy yo, Kuon. Llámame si recibes este mensaje antes de las once. Después de esa hora ya estaré dormido. Ah, por cierto, tengo móvil nuevo —le dio el número y luego añadió —: Si no puedes llamarme esta noche, hazlo mañana después de las cuatro, ¿vale? —y sin querer explicarle nada más, colgó.

Ella le devolvió la llamada poco después de las diez.

—Acabo de llegar a Tokio y me enteró que dejaste el trabajo por un tiempo, cambias de móvil, «no me llames después de las once, no me llames durante el día…». ¿Pero qué está pasando?

—Hola a ti también —le dijo Ren sonriendo.

Dejó su libro sobre la mesita de café, se levantó y se estiró.

Ella se rió; fue una risa cálida y contagiosa.

—Venga, no te andes con rodeos. ¿Trabajas para la CIA o algo así?

—No es nada tan drástico.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿dónde estás?

Ren se lo explicó. Cuando terminó, se hizo un largo silencio. Luego ella dijo:

—No puedo creerlo y mucho menos que mi madrina lo haya permitido. En serio,

Kuon, es la mayor locura que he oído nunca.

—A lo mejor no es tanta locura.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, no en el dieciocho —habló con indignación —. ¿Y qué te dé un límite de tiempo? Esto es un chantaje, ¡eso es lo que es!

—Sí, supongo, pero…

—Pero nada. Voy a hablar muy seriamente con tus padres, esto ya es demasiado.

Ren no pudo evitar reírse ante el enfado de María. Le era absolutamente leal.

—Cálmate, ¿vale? Admito que al principio me molestó mucho, pero ahora no lo llevo tan mal —se le pasó por la mente una imagen de Kyoko y del magnífico aspecto que tenía en el parque —. Creo que puede funcionar.

—Espera un momento. ¿Me estás diciendo que ya has encontrado a alguien?

Él se rió.

—No diría tanto, pero hay algunas posibilidades.

—¿Entonces no estás libre para almorzar esta semana? —María iba a comenzar a trabajar en la publicidad para una nueva empresa de su abuelo y deseaba encontrarse con Kuon antes de estar muy ocupada con el trabajo.

—Me temo que no.

—¿Y cenar?

—Eso sí puedo.

—¿Qué tal mañana?

—¿Dónde?

Ella mencionó un restaurante que habían frecuentado en el pasado.

—Tendremos que quedar pronto, porque luego me espera un largo camino de vuelta a casa —dijo él.

—¿Cómo de pronto?

—¿A las siete?

—Hecho. Entonces, nos vemos mañana. Oh, y Kuon…

—¿Sí?

—A pesar de lo que has dicho, ¡pienso cantarle las cuarenta a tu padre!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Continuará

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR.

;) Hasta el próximo capítulo.

 **NOTA** : Hiromune Koga, su nombre aparece en el capítulo uno del manga, es el que ocupa el segundo lugar en la encuesta del hombre más popular del espectáculo, Fuwa está en el séptimo lugar.

 **Guest** : **Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela de** **Patricia Kay** , Dos corazones atrapados. Disculpa, recién me doy cuenta , que no lo había aclarado. Al parecer no se han guardados los cambios que coloque en el prologo donde indicaba que era una adaptación y que voy a ir cambiando algunas cosas de la novela original. Al publicar la primera parte estaba algo de prisa así que no me percate de este error. Disculpen por eso. y gracias por comentar para poder aclararlo :)

Disculpen si cause alguna confusión, por ser una adaptación es que a veces los nombres son otros, ya que al arreglarlo nunca falta alguna parte que no corrijo.

Sayonara \\(^ **·** ^)/


	5. Capítulo 4

Skip Beat! no me pertenece.

Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela de Patricia Kay

Pensamientos

— Diálogo

Narración

Después de mucho mucho mucho, pero mucho tiempo. el cuarto capítulo. Disculpen la que disfruten el capítulo.

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

A finales de su primera semana, Ren se sentía como si llevara mucho tiempo trabajando como preparador de pedidos. Conocía dónde se encontraban los productos más populares sin tener que mirar el diagrama, e incluso, cuando tenía que hacerlo, no le llevaba mucho tiempo encontrar lo que necesitaba y preparar el pedido. De hecho, trabajaba casi tan deprisa como Kijima.

—Estás haciendo un gran trabajo —le dijo Kijima, dándole una palmadita en la espalda el viernes por la tarde. A los dos les habían pedido que se quedaran hasta las cinco porque se había recibido un pedido enorme justo antes de que terminara su turno.

—Hoy has preparado tantos pedidos como yo.

Ren sonrió.

—Gracias.

Incluso Kyoko le hizo un cumplido al decirle:

—Te has puesto al día muy rápidamente, Tsuruga-san.

Fue absurdo lo contento que se sintió con sus halagos, especialmente con el de Kyoko. Tal vez estaba empezando a confiar en él. Ya no parecía estar observándolo tanto como los primeros días.

Él, por el contrario, sí que había estado observándola a ella. No había podido evitarlo. Y cuanto más la miraba, más curiosidad sentía y más contemplaba la posibilidad de verla como su esposa.

Ella acababa de pasar por el pasillo en el que él estaba trabajando cuando Kijima se acercó por el otro lado. Ren esperó que su compañero no le hubiera visto mirándola.

Pero la mirada de Kijima lo dijo todo.

—Eh, colega, ya es hora de dejarlo.

Ren miró el reloj; eran más de las cinco. El tiempo había pasado tan deprisa que no se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era.

—Quería decirte que solemos tomar unas cervezas los viernes en un local llamado Daruma-ya —dijo Kijima —. ¿Quieres venir?

—¿A quién te refieres con «solemos»?

—A gente de distintos departamentos. La mayoría solteros.

Ren se preguntó si Kyoko estaría allí.

—Vale, claro. Suena bien. Em… ¿suele ir también la jefa?

—A veces, no siempre, pero cuando va, se muestra mucho más sencilla de lo que es aquí. No actúa como la jefa ni nada parecido. Supongo que debe ser porque conoce a los dueños del local. Al parecer cuando era más joven trabajo en aquel lugar.

—Ya veo._ contesto Ren algo pensativo

—Algunos se quedan a cenar —continuó Kijima mientras salían hacia el estacionamiento juntos —. En "Daruma-ya" hacen una comida riquísima, pero yo tengo que irme a casa.

Ren había visto el "Daruma-ya" cuando iba y volvía del trabajo. Situado a sólo cinco minutos del centro de distribución.

Aunque había estado lloviendo ese día, el sol ya había vuelto a salir cuando llegó a la camioneta de segunda mano que había comprado acorde a su nuevo estatus de vida.

Sonrió cuando abrió la puerta del conductor, le gustaba la camioneta. A lo mejor hasta se la quedaba cuando toda esa farsa terminará.

Al entrar, bajó la ventanilla. También le gustaba el aire fresco. Como director de la Fundación Hizuri, cuando no estaba sentado en la oficina, pasaba mucho tiempo viajando. Ésa era la peor parte de su trabajo en el centro de distribución: tener que estar todo el día encerrado.

El trayecto hasta "Daruma-ya" fue corto. Cuando llegó allí, el aparcamiento ya estaba medio lleno, y eso que aún era pronto. Aparcó la camioneta, la cerró, y fue hacia la entrada.

El interior del local era muy tradicional, con un ambiente cómodo y acogedor. Ren sonrió al imaginarse aquellos días donde Kyoko trabajaba vestida de manera japonesa tradicional dando su mayor esfuerzo. Despertó de su ensoñación al ver a Kijima que estaba una larga mesa junto a la barra, fue hacia allí para unirse al grupo de Hizuri Company. Ya los había conocido a la mayoría. Una rápida mirada le dijo que Kyoko aún no había llegado, si es que pensaba ir.

—Hola, Ren —dijo Kijima mientras hacía hueco para él—. ¿Conoces a todo el mundo?

—Creo que no nos conocemos —dijo una atractiva pelinegra sentada al otro lado de

Kijima —. Soy Morizumi Kimiko. Trabajo en el Departamento de Nóminas.

—Tsuruga Ren —dijo Ren, inclinándose hacia delante para hacer una leve reverencia —. Te he visto por allí —estaba casi seguro de que era una de las mujeres que habían bajado a verlo durante sus primeros días en el trabajo.

Era muy guapa, pero demasiado joven para él; se acercaba más a la edad de María que a la suya. Supuso que tendría veintipocos. Conocía a muchos hombres que se habían casado con mujeres quince y veinte años más jóvenes que ellos. De hecho, cuantos más mayores eran los hombres, más jóvenes parecían gustarles las mujeres. Pero él quería alguien que no fuera una niña. Alguien con ideas, que leyera el periódico y opinara sobre más cosas, además de moda y películas.

Alguien como Mogami Kyoko.

Fue un pensamiento espontáneo que casi lo sorprendió, a pesar de saber que llevaba un tiempo tomando forma.

—¿Te gusta trabajar en Hizuri Company? —le preguntó Kimiko.

—Me gusta mucho.

Ella sonrió.

—Y a nosotros nos gusta tenerte.

Su tono no dio lugar a dudas; estaba flirteando con él.

—Gracias —respondió Ren con naturalidad —. Parece un buen sitio.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? —dijo Kijima mientras retiraba su silla y se levantaba.

—Sí, pero yo iré a por ella. O puedo esperar a que me la traiga la camarera.

—Vale. Pero yo iré por una.

Kimiko se sentó en el asiento que había quedado libre y sonrió a Ren.

—¿Así que eres de Tokio?

—Así es.

—Pero trabajé en Tokio antes de mudarme aquí —Ren sintió que decir eso no le haría meter la pata porque en realidad había pasado unas semanas en Tokio ocupándose de un asunto de la fundación.

—¿Y qué te ha hecho venir aquí?

—he venido hace algunos años atrás, y me gustó el lugar. Tengo bellos recuerdos

— Mmmm ¿Qué tipo de recuerdos? —lo miró con coquetería —. ¿Acaso de alguna mujer?

Ren se salvó de tener que responder cuando vio a Kijima aparecer.

—¡Eh! —le dijo a Kimiko —. Me has robado el sitio.

Él la sonrió.

—Sí.

Le hizo una mueca a Ren, le entregó su cerveza, y se sentó en el sitio donde antes había estado ella.

—¿Chicos, queréis oír un chiste? —dijo uno de los hombres al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Es verde? Hay damas presentes —comentó alguien más.

—¿Damas? —continuó el que había propuesto el chiste, riéndose —. No veo ninguna dama.

—Ey, cuidado con lo que dices —dijo Kimiko.

—Oh, no te había visto, Kimiko —respondió con fingida preocupación.

La broma continuó y Ren pudo desviar su atención de Kimiko sin ser maleducado, pero cuando Kijima se levantó unos minutos más tarde, diciendo que tenía que marcharse, ella puso la mano sobre el brazo de Ren y se acercó más.

—Conozco un sitio mucho más agradable y tranquilo donde podríamos tener algo de intimidad —su sonrisa era muy sugerente—. Y la comida es mucho mejor.

Tomó a Ren desprevenido y por un momento él no pudo pensar en nada que responder.

—Gracias, Kimiko, pero tengo que irme._ le dijo Ren con una brillante sonrisa.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó haciendo un puchero —. ¡Vaya! Esperaba poder conocerte mejor.

Y Ren había esperado cenar allí con los otros, sobre todo si Kyoko aparecía, pero ya no había modo de hacerlo. ¡Maldición! Tendría que pensar en una forma de despistar a la señorita Kimiko. Ni siquiera estaba siendo sutil con sus intenciones. Pero, sin duda, era demasiado joven para él, daba igual lo guapa que fuera. No podía imaginarse a su tía dándole la aprobación a alguien como esa chica, aunque él estuviera interesado.

Tras beberse la cerveza, se levantó.

—Buen fin de semana a todos. Tengo que irme también.

—¿Seguro que no quieres cambiar de idea? —le preguntó Kimiko.

Ren simplemente negó con la cabeza y, tras despedirse de todos, salió deprisa camino a su apartamento.

Ren sabía que tendría que decidirse pronto: elegir a una de las mujeres que había conocido o intentar conocer a alguien nuevo. Ya estaba entrando la segunda semana de septiembre y necesitaba una esposa y un bebé para el próximo julio.

¿Qué haría Kuu si una de las mujeres no estaba embarazada en julio? Probablemente el viejo sería justo. Si ya habían cumplido su parte casándose con la mujer apropiada, seguro que su padre les daría margen para el tema del embarazo.

Pero, ¿y si no lo hacía?

¿Y si, después de encontrar esposa, acababa perdiendo de todos modos sus acciones en el imperio de Kuu?

Kyoko estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando sonó el teléfono. Era su hermano. Presionó el botón para aceptar la llamada.

—Hola, Kouki, ¿qué pasa?

—No mucho. Es que hace mucho tiempo que no hablo contigo y creí que lo mejor sería llamar para saber si seguías viva.

—He estado ocupada. Por alguna razón, mucha gente ha decidido que necesita productos Hizuri este mes.

—¿Así que el negocio marcha bien?

—Muy bien.

—Y, ¿te sigue gustando ese trabajo?

—Me sigue gustando mi trabajo —Kouki le hacía las mismas preguntas siempre que hablaban. Era como si le costara creer que a alguien pudiera gustarle la clase de trabajo que ella hacía. Siempre estaba diciéndole que estaba desaprovechando sus estudios, sin mencionar su cerebro.

En aquella ocasión se limitó a darle las mismas respuestas pacientemente y a ignorar sus comentarios.

—María te manda recuerdos. Está deseando verte en la cena de cumpleaños de papá el sábado.

El padre de Kyoko cumpliría setenta el sábado próximo e iban a celebrarlo con una gran cena familiar en casa de su padre.

—Aún no sé qué comprarle —dijo ella—. Tiene de todo. ¿Qué vais a regalarle María y tú?

Kouki se rió.

—No vas a creértelo.

—¿Qué?

—Una guitarra.

—¡Una guitarra!

—Ha sido idea de María.

Ahora Kyoko también se reía.

—¿Ha dicho que quisiera una guitarra?

—No, pero ya sabes cómo es. Un adicto al trabajo. María dijo que necesitaba hacer algo que fuera relajante y divertido. Algún hobby. Así que nos decidimos por la guitarra.

Kyoko seguía riéndose.

—A lo mejor yo podría regalarle unas clases.

—Buena idea.

—¿Tú crees? Vale. Entonces lo haré —no creía que a su padre fuera a gustarle demasiado, pero tenía que quitarse el sombrero ante María y Kouki. Tenían agallas.

—¿Y qué haces esta noche? —le preguntó su hermano —. ¿Tienes alguna cita?

—Sí. En realidad, me estaba preparando para reunirme con algunos compañeros de trabajo en un local de por aquí.

—Entonces no te entretengo. Hasta la semana que viene, ¿verdad?

Se despidieron y Kyoko salió por la puerta. Quince minutos más tarde, entró en el " daruma-ya". Tras buscar entre la multitud del local, localizó a los chicos de Huzuri Company.

Su mirada se movió entre el grupo para ver si Ren estaba allí. Cuando no lo vio, se dijo que no estaba decepcionada; que, en todo caso, se sentía aliviada.

Pero sabía que en el fondo estaba mintiendo.

—¡Hola!, Kyoko-san, ya era hora de que llegaras —le dijo Kijima

Todo el mundo movió las sillas para hacerle un hueco y ella tomó una silla de otra mesa y la colocó a lado de Morizumi Kimiko.

Le hizo una señal a una camarera que pasaba por allí.

—Una té verde, por favor.

—Claro, Kyoko

Kimiko codeó suavemente el brazo de Kyoko.

—Te has perdido a Ren.

El traidor corazón de Kyoko se paró por un segundo.

—¿Qué Ren?

—Oh, venga. Tsuruga Ren, tu nuevo y sexy empleado. ¡No me digas que no te has fijado en él!

—Ah, ya.

—He intentado convencerlo para que me acompañara, pero tenía que marcharse.

Kyoko fingió indiferencia.

—A lo mejor tenía una cita.

Kimiko frunció el ceño.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Un hombre como él? No me lo imagino sentado en casa un viernes por la noche.

—¡Vaya! Puede que tengas razón. Bueno, no pienso rendirme. Los tipos como Ren no se cruzan en tu camino todos los días.

—No sé, Kimiko, es mucho más mayor que tú. Y no sabes nada de él.

—Es guapísimo, habla muy bien, huele bien, y tiene una sonrisa fantástica. —suspiró Kimiko—. Lo único que no tiene es dinero.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

—¡Oh, por favor! Si lo tuviera no estaría trabajando como preparador de pedidos.

Una vez más, Kyoko se preguntó qué pensarían sus compañeros si supieran quién era su familia. Y una vez más, supo la respuesta. Era la razón por la que, cuando había llegado a Hizuri Company, había decidido usar como apellido "Mogami" en lugar del apellido de su padre.

Kyoko quería ser una más, y si hubieran sabido que era la hija de Lory Takarada y que, hasta haberlo rechazado, había sido la heredera de un fondo de inversiones multimillonario, no habría habido forma de que la hubieran tratado como a los demás.

—Bueno, con o sin dinero, sigue siendo demasiado mayor para ti.

—No es tan mayor. Supongo que tendrá treinta y pocos.

—Treinta y cuatro —Kyoko había visto su solicitud.

—¿Y? Sólo es trece años mayor que yo. No es para tanto.

—Podría tener ex mujer y diez hijos.

—Oh, venga —dijo Kimiko, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Kyoko pudo ver que nada de lo que dijera podría disuadir a Morizumi Kimiko. Había puesto el ojo en Ren y nadie iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

«¿Y por qué debería importarte?»._ pensaba Kyoko

No le importaba, pero siendo una mujer de treinta años y con experiencia, sentía que tenía que cuidar de las jóvenes del trabajo. Eso era todo.

Sin embargo, incluso cuando se dijo eso, supo que se estaba engañando a sí misma. Por alguna razón, Tsuruga Ren la intrigaba. Más que eso.

«Admítelo, te sientes atraída por él».

A pesar de que había algo en él que no la convencía, de haberle dicho a Kanae que no creía en las citas con un empleado; a pesar de saber que una relación con él no tendría futuro, tenía claro que si Tsuruga Ren le pidiera salir, ella querría decirle que sí.

Pero sería una locura. Una absoluta locura. Estar con Tsuruga Ren no haría más que causarle problemas. De modo que, muy a su pesar, si él le pedía una cita, tendría que rechazarlo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Continuará

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR.

;) Hasta el próximo capítulo.

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela de** **Patricia Kay** , Dos corazones atrapados. Disculpa, recién me doy cuenta , que no lo había aclarado. Al parecer no se han guardados los cambios que coloque en el prologo donde indicaba que era una adaptación y que voy a ir cambiando algunas cosas de la novela original. Al publicar la primera parte estaba algo de prisa así que no me percate de este error. Disculpen por eso. y gracias por comentar para poder aclararlo :)

Disculpen si cause alguna confusión, por ser una adaptación es que a veces los nombres son otros, ya que al arreglarlo nunca falta alguna parte que no corrijo.

Sayonara \\(^ **·** ^)/


	6. Capítulo 5

Skip Beat! no me pertenece.

Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela de Patricia Kay

Pensamientos

— Diálogo

Narración

Disfruten el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 5**

Ahora que casi estaba en casa, Ren no estaba seguro de querer ir allí. Pero entonces, ¿qué quería hacer? Tenía hambre, aunque no le apetecía pararse en ninguno de los restaurantes que había visto y cenar solo. Tampoco le apetecía comprar algo de comer para llevar a su apartamento.

Jamás le había importado comer solo, pero esa noche… esa noche quería compañía.

«Oh, sí, admítelo. Te sientes solo».

Se preguntó qué diría su amigo, Yashiro, si alguna vez admitiera eso delante de él. Parecía absolutamente feliz de estar soltero a la vista de los demás.

Ren siempre había sabido que esa soledad tan profunda siempre lo había aislado todavía más. Parte de él sabía que la soledad sólo podía vencerse teniendo a alguien con quien compartir su vida, alguien que lo amara incondicionalmente.

Ren se obligó a dejar de pensar en aquello, hacía tiempo ya había tomado la decisión de que no iba a compadecerse de sí mismo. Por el contrario, construiría la clase de vida que quería, con la clase de gente que quería tener a su alrededor, y con eso estaría satisfecho. Pero no importaba cuantas veces hubiera reafirmado sus objetivos, no podía borrar esa profunda soledad que siempre parecía estar esperándolo cuando bajaba la guardia.

Aquélla era una de esas noches.

En un esfuerzo por retrasar el momento en el que tuviera que enfrentarse a su apartamento vacío, Ren decidió detenerse en una librería que había visto en un centro comercial a una calle de la suya. Se le estaban acabando los libros y sabía que que su escritor favorito había sacado uno nuevo, uno que él estaba deseando leer.

Después de hacer tiempo durante tres cuartos de hora y de gastarse más de cien dólares en libros, su estómago comenzó a rugir. Era hora de volver a casa. Pero al salir hacia el aparcamiento, vio un restaurante tailandés en el que no se había fijado antes. Le encantaba la comida tailandesa y hacía semanas que no la comía.

Tras cambiar bruscamente la idea de volver a casa, fue hacia la entrada del restaurante.

Ren se terminó una excelente sopa caliente amarga y unos rollitos de huevo crujientes y esperó a que le llevaran el plato principal. Se alegraba de haber decidido comer en el restaurante en lugar de llevarse la comida a casa. Aunque estaba solo, se sentía mejor allí de lo que se habría sentido estando en su vacío apartamento.

Le dio un trago a su bebida y se entretuvo mirando a los otros clientes: una familia oriental con unos niños excepcionalmente educados, una pareja que parecía universitaria y que, claramente, estaba enamorada; una pareja de mediana edad que no dejaba de sonreírse y una mesa de cuatro jubilados que estaban riendo y charlando como viejos amigos.

Ren sintió una chispa de melancolía al verlos.

Un momento después, la campanilla de la puerta principal sonó cuando entró un nuevo cliente. Levantó la mirada. Parpadeó. Miró más fijamente…

Sí, era Kyoko acercándose a la jefa de comedor. La observó mientras elegía uno de los menús para llevar.

En su segundo acto impulsivo de la noche, se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia la entrada.

Ella alzó la vista al verlo aproximarse. La expresión que pasó fugazmente por su cara, y que ella rápidamente reprimió, le dio a Ren la sensación de que estaba tan encantada de verlo como él de verla a ella.

—Hola, Mogami-san

—Hola, Tsuruga-san

—¿Vas a pedirte cena para llevar?

—Esa es mi idea.

La mesera, una guapa chica de unos diecisiete años, los miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y por qué no te sientas conmigo?

Kyoko dudó, y por un momento, Ren creyó que iba a rechazar la proposición.

Luego ella sonrió.

—La verdad es que no me importaría tener compañía. No estoy de humor para comer sola.

—Bien, porque yo tampoco.

La llevó a su mesa y esperó a que se sentara. La mesera los había seguido y le entregó un menú a Kyoko.

—Llámenme cuando estén listos para ordenar —dijo antes de dejarlos.

Kyoko miró la carta y luego la dejó a un lado.

—Bueno, ¿te está gustando trabajar con nosotros?

Ren se alegró de poder responder con sinceridad.

—Estoy disfrutando mucho.

—Bien. He de confesar que estoy impresionada.

—¿Impresionada? ¿Por qué?

—No pareces la clase de chico que trabaje en un almacén.

—¿Y qué clase de chico es ésa?

Ella se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa.

—Pensaba que eras un chico de universidad. Te pega más un trabajo de oficina.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

Ren le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí, en serio.

—Pues te equivocarías. Mi trabajo me va a la perfección.

—Está claro que lo haces bien.

—Gracias —dijo ella complacida.

—De nada.

Justo en ese momento Kyoko alzó una mano y, una mesera se acercó.

—Tomaré lo que ha pedido él —dijo Kyoko señalando la botella de Ren.

—Y yo voy a tomarme otra.

—También quiero un pad thai.

Ren sonrió.

—Ya lo he pedido yo. ¿Quieres pedir algo diferente y así compartimos?

—Claro. ¿Qué tal el pollo con curry verde?

—Genial.

Cuando la mesera se hubo ido, Kyoko volvió a recostarse en el asiento.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos?

—Diciendo que ninguno de los dos tenía aspecto de trabajar en un almacén.

Ella lo observó con aire pensativo.

—¿Has ido a la universidad?

—Sí.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Y… te licenciaste?

Ciñéndose a la promesa que se había hecho, por la que diría la verdad siempre que pudiera, Ren respondió:

—Sí —no pensó que tuviera que añadir que además había estudiado un máster.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—No me gusta el mundo de los negocios —y no le gustaba. Afortunadamente no tenía que ser parte de ello.

—A mí tampoco me gustaba —dijo ella.

—¿Qué estudiaste tú en la universidad?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que fui a la universidad?

—Oh, venga, Kyoko está clarísimo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Por recomendación de mi madre, hice Relaciones Públicas. Lo odiaba.

Ren se rió.

—¿Cuánto duraste?

—Me licencié. Pero cuando decidí aceptar un trabajo en el almacén de Hizuri Company, mi madre se puso hecho un basilisco. Aún no me entiende. Y a mi padre tampoco le gustó la idea.

Ren pensó en Kuu. A lo mejor todos los padres estaban destinados a no entender a sus hijos.

—¿Y cómo acabaste en Hizuri Company?

—Por un amigo de un amigo.

Ren habría querido seguir preguntándole, pero la mesera acababa de llegar con las cervezas. Un momento después volvió con el pad thai de Ren.

—Pincha —dijo él cuando la mesera se fue.

Comieron del mismo plato y Kyoko dijo:

—Siento habértelo hecho pasar mal al principio.

—No lo hiciste.

—Claro que sí.

Ren sonrió antes de llevarse a la boca un tenedor lleno de comida.

—Vale, sí, lo hiciste, pero no pasa nada. Sólo hacías tu trabajo.

Lo miró por un momento.

—Me preocupaba que fueras un espía —confesó ella.

—¡Un espía! —se rió—. ¿Qué clase de espía?

—Uno enviado por la empresa para ver si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo.

Algo en esos ojos color miel le dijo a Ren que era posible que aún sospechara.

—Escucha, Mogami-san, te lo juro, no soy un espía.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Ren comenzó a decir que era un chico normal que quería hacer bien su trabajo, pero eso no era del todo verdad, ¿no? Si ella descubría quién era en realidad, recordaría el modo en que la había mirado a los ojos y mentido. E incluso aunque él no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía respecto a Magami Kyoko, ni de si ella adquiriría mayor importancia en su vida, no quería que pensara mal de él. ¡Maldición! Estar fingiendo ser otra persona resultaba más complicado de lo que Ren había imaginado.

—Aquí viene nuestro pollo con curry —dijo ella, evitándole tener que decir nada más.

Después de que la mesera hubiera terminado de servirles y se hubiera marchado, añadió:

—¿Tienes familia por aquí, Ren ? —le preguntó mientras se servía arroz y curry en el plato.

—Realmente no, y mis padres están en Tokio. ¿Y tú?

— Yo tampoco —probó una pinchada —. Umm, qué rico.

A Ren le gustó verla disfrutar con la comida. Estaba cansado de las mujeres que parecían no comer otra cosa que no fuera ensalada.

—Tienen una comida muy buena.

—Sí, me llevo la comida de aquí una vez a la semana —ella sonrió —. Si estás interesado, conozco los mejores sitios de Jansen para encargar comida. Sé de un lugar donde hacen una pizza fantástica y también el mejor restaurante italiano de la ciudad, aunque a veces cocino. La verdad es que me gusta cocinar. Así puedo cocinar lo que más me

—Yo ni siquiera sé hervir agua —dijo él riéndose—. Una vez quemé el café.

Kyoko también se rió.

—Cocinar es fácil. Si sabes leer, también sabes cocinar. Sólo tienes que seguir las instrucciones.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es fácil decirlo porque a ti te gusta. Créeme, lo he intentado. No sólo soy un cocinero terrible, sino que además lo odio. ¿Por qué molestarse cuando puedo comprar comida hecha como ésta?

Uhmmm — Kyoko agitó el tenedor y con él señaló hacia los platos —. ¿Vas a comerte el resto del pad thai?

—No, estoy lleno.

—Bien —tras levantar la fuente, vació lo que quedaba del plato de fideos en su plato.

Sí, un apetito muy saludable, pensó Ren.

Kyoko se dio cuenta de que Ren se había quedado mirándola tan fijamente, y un rubor le subió a las mejillas cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Ella fue la primera en mirar a otro lado y Ren supo que la había puesto nerviosa.

—Riquísimo —dijo bajando el tenedor y llevándose la servilleta a la boca.

—Sí —dijo él—. Gracias por cenar conmigo —hizo una señal a la mesera.

—¿Han terminado? —preguntó.

—Eso creo, a menos que la señorita quiera postre.

Kyoko sacudió la cabeza.

—No, sólo la cuenta.

La mesera dijo que regresaría enseguida.

—No quiero que discutamos por la cuenta —dijo ella—. Yo pagaré mi parte.

—No. He sido yo el que te ha invitado a sentarte conmigo.

—Mira, Tsuruga…

—Insisto —dijo él.

Kyoko discutió unos segundos más y finalmente aceptó.

La mesera regresó y dejó una carpetilla de piel en el lado de Ren. Él se sacó la cartera del bolsillo y fue directo a por su American Express platino, pero en el último segundo recordó que esa noche no era Hizuri Kuon, sino Tsuruga Ren, y en su lugar sacó su nueva Visa.

Cuando alzó la vista, Kyoko estaba mirándolo. ¡No! ¿Había visto esa tarjeta? En ese caso también habría visto que tenía otras cuantas tarjetas platino más. ¿Qué pensaría?

«Voy a tener que recordar tener más cuidado. Es demasiado observadora».

La mesera volvió a la mesa para recoger la carpetilla. Kyoko se excusó antes de ir al lavabo y se fue cuando la mesera regresó. Ren dejó propina y firmó el extracto antes de ir a la entrada del restaurante a esperarla.

Cuando salieron, el sol se había puesto y ahora el aire era fresco.

—El verano se va rápido en esta zona —dijo Ren.

—Sí —respondió Kyoko. Se detuvo junto a un pequeño auto azul—. Gracias por la cena.

Ren sonrió.

—Un placer.

Ella abrió la puerta del conductor.

—Hasta el lunes.

Ren esperó hasta que se metió en el coche antes de ir hacia su camioneta. ¿A su madre le gustaría Kyoko se preguntó. Creía que sí. De hecho, había cosas en Kyoko que le recordaban a Julie. No se parecían físicamente, pero ambas tenían la misma tenacidad, eran inteligentes e independientes.

Sí. Su madre aprobaría a Kyoko.

Ren sonrió al entrar en la camioneta. Tenía la sensación de que a María también le gustaría, a pesar de que seguía pensando que esa historia de buscar una esposa era ridícula y de que le había prometido que le diría a Kuu exactamente lo que opinaba.

Él, por su parte, no estaba seguro del todo, pero empezaba a creer que podría haber encontrado a la mujer que quería.

Kyoko detuvo el coche en la entrada circular de la majestuosa casa que su padre había comprado hace poco tiempo en Kioto, y apagó el motor. Tras tomar la pequeña bolsa que contenía un par de CDs de viejas canciones y una tarjeta regalo para doce clases de guitarra con el mejor profesor que pudo encontrar en Kioto, salió de su auto, fue hacia la impresionante puerta principal de roble y llamó al timbre.

—Señorita Kyoko, usted puede pasar directamente—dijo Sebastián, el mayordomo de la familia, al abrir la puerta—. Es de la familia.

—Todos están detrás, en el solario. Le llevare limonada.

Kyoko fue hacia la sala semicircular cubierta con una cúpula con vistas a un hermoso lago. A medida que se acercaba, oyó los alegres sonidos de su familia.

—¡hija! —exclamó su padre cuando entró en la sala.

Tras levantarse, Lory Takarada extendió los brazos.

—Cariño, qué alegría verte —dijo su padre al soltarla—. Aunque me gustaría me visitaras más seguido o vinieras a vivir a casa.

—Estás fantástico, papá —fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y saludar al resto de la familia.

Kanae, que era su amiga, la sonrió. Esa sonrisa decía que se alegraba de que Kyoko, y no ella, fuera en ese momento el centro de atención de Lory. Mientras se abrazaban, murmuró:

—Hoy estás muy rara.

—Gracias por avisarme.

Después, recibió abrazos sucesivamente de Kouki, su hermano mayor y de su sobrina María, de Ten-san, la novia de su padre, su padre tenía una mejor vida amorosa que ella es lo que pensaba la pelinaranja. Y finalmente llegó el turno de los algunos amigos cercanos de la familia como Sawara, Momose, Hiou, Ogata.

Sabía que su madre biológica, Saena; también había sido invitada a esa reunión, por consideración a ella, pero al parecer había decidido no asistir. Aunque no se llevaban mal, aun no tenían una buena relación. Desde que era una niña, su madre no le mostro afecto alguno, aunque después comprendió que era porque le recordaba constantemente a su padre verdadero, el cual le había causado mucho dolor.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal todo, Kyoko? —preguntó Momose después de que los hombres se hubieran marchado al salón a tomar una copa.

—Igual que siempre —dijo—. Gracias—le dijo a la doncella, que le había llevado un vaso alto de la limonada casera.

—¿Algún hombre en tu vida? One-sama — preguntó María. Sus ojos claros estaban llenos de una viva e inocente curiosidad.

Kyoko, aunque le incomodo la pregunta, no podía enojarse con su sobrina, a la que quería como una verdadera hermana menor. Pero ¿Por qué la primera pregunta que le hacía tenía que ver con hombres?, cada vez se parece más a su abuelo pensaba

María esperaba expectante la respuesta.

—No, María_ le contestó

—Pero ¿por qué? One-sama, tú eres muy guapa, y debe de haber alguien que te interese, o te parezca muy guapo.

Kyoko intentó no pensar en Ren, pero no pudo evitarlo y eso la hizo sonrojarse.

Oh, habría dado cualquier cosa por que no se le reflejara cada sentimiento en el rostro.

—Cuéntanoslo todo —dijo María emocionada.

«¡No! ¡Esto es lo último que necesito!».

—No hay ningún hombre nuevo. No sé de qué estáis hablando.

—Bueno, pues algo te ha hecho sonrojarte, one-sama —dijo María.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien, Kyoko? —le dijo Momose.

—No.

Miró a Kanae, que tenía los ojos brillantes. Era evidente que estaba intentando no reírse.

—No te estás haciendo más joven, Kyoko _ dijo Saena, su madre, que acababa de llegar a la reunión y alcanzo a escuchar de lo que hablaban las chicas; Saludo a cada uno de las presentes. Vestía como siempre de un traje formal color azul marino.

—ya basta, por favor…

—Bueno, es verdad —dijo Saena—, y no hay ninguna razón para que sigas soltera. Eres demasiado quisquillosa, eso es todo. Cuando pienso en Sho…

—Por favor, madre, deberías saludarme antes de criticarme.

Fuwa Sho era el hijo de unos viejos amigos de su madre, los señores Fuwa, y Sho y Kyoko eran amigos de la infancia y al parecer querían comprometerlos. Ella vivía enamorada de Sho desde muy joven, pero luego se dio cuenta de cómo era en realidad y que solo la utilizo para su beneficio propio. Por supuesto, su madre aún no lo sabía y, si podía elegir, ella, prefería que no se enterara nunca. Eso era lo último que necesitaba: que su madre le reprochara lo estúpida que había sido. De hecho, la única persona que lo sabía era Kanae, y así quería que siguiera.

—Y no entiendo cómo vas a poder encontrar un marido adecuado trabajando donde trabajas. Si al menos dejaras de ser tan testaruda y…

—Te lo he dicho, madre —la interrumpió Kyoko. —, no tengo intención ni de encontrar a nadie apropiado… ni de casarme. Y estoy cansada de que la gente me acose. Tengo derecho a tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Sí, bueno, si tus decisiones fueran sensatas…

Kyoko suspiró. ¿De qué le servía? Su madre nunca cambiaría.

—Te digo una cosa, madre. Si conozco a alguien «apropiado», serás la primera en saberlo, ¿de acuerdo? Y mientras tanto, dejemos el tema porque de lo contrario le daré mi regalo a papá y me iré —se levantó.

—Está bien. No diré una palabra más

Kyoko sonrió.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Continuará

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR.

;) Hasta el próximo capítulo.

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR PUBLICANDO.**

Sayonara \\(^ **·** ^)/


	7. Capítulo 6

Skip Beat! no me pertenece.

Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela de Patricia Kay

Pensamientos

— Diálogo

Narración

Disfruten el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 6**

El lunes por la tarde resultó ser el día más ocupado de Ren en el Centro de Distribución Hizuri Company desde que se había incorporado al trabajo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar, y mucho menos para hacer un descanso; su almuerzo consistió en un sándwich engullido en diez minutos. Estaba preparando un enorme pedido para una tienda de material de oficina de Okinawa cuando su teléfono móvil vibró.

—Maldición —murmuró. Al mirar la pantalla, vio que se trataba de Yashiro. En el último momento decidió que debía de ser importante porque su amigo no solía llamarlo sin algún motivo, de modo que presionó el botón verde para aceptar la llamada.

—Espera —se apartó del ruido de la carretilla elevadora y dijo—: Debe de haber algún problema si me llamas al trabajo.

—Tu trabajo lo tienes a ciento treinta kilómetros al norte. Lo que tú estás haciendo es… ¿qué estás haciendo, por cierto?

Ren se rió.

—Preparando pedidos.

—Vale, mira, hay un problema. Necesito hablar contigo. Estoy en el área de expansión.

—¿Estás en Kioto?

—Sí, acabo de llegar. ¿En qué almacén estás?

Ren bajó la voz.

—No vengas aquí. Si alguien te reconoce, pueden reconocerme a mí. Salgo a las cuatro. Nos vemos en mi casa a las cuatro y media.

—¿Y dónde está tu casa?

Ren le dio la dirección.

—No te sorprendas cuando la veas, no es a lo que estás acostumbrado —le dijo para avisarlo.

A las cuatro y media en punto, sonó la puerta de Ren. La abrió y sonrió a J.T. Los hermanos no estaban muy unidos, pero entre ellos había un vínculo que no podían negar.

—Hola —dijo Yashiro al entrar.

—Hola.

Yashiro miró a su alrededor.

—Cuando me dijiste que habías aceptado un trabajo en el almacén como preparador, no mencionaste que te hubieras mudado a vivir con el proletariado, pero supongo que es propio de ti.

Ren se rió.

—En Roma…

—Ok, … y ¿El mobiliario ya venía incluido?

Ren negó con la cabeza.

—Lo compré en una tienda de saldos. Si alguien del trabajo viene, no quiero que sospechen nada.

—¿Ha habido suerte? ¿Ya has conocido a la mujer adecuada?

Ren se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo llevo en el trabajo tres semanas —dijo con evasivas. No estaba preparado para hablar sobre Kyoko.

—¿Pero ya tienes alguna posible candidata?

—Es demasiado pronto para decirlo. No tengo nada para servirte una copa —añadió, sin molestarse en ser sutil con el cambio de tema. No estaba preparado para hablar de Kyoko con nadie —. Te puedo ofrecer una bebida. ¿Te apetece?

Yashiro sonrió.

—Deja que adivine, la has comprado de oferta.

Ren sonrió tímidamente.

—Hay algunas cosas en las que aún derrocho el dinero. Tengo Coñac y Brandy.

—Sorpréndeme.

—Bueno —dijo Ren mientras abría la puerta de la licorera —, ¿por qué querías verme?

—Necesito decirte algo.

Ren se dio la vuelta con una copa de coñac en cada mano y alzó una ceja.

— ¿De qué? —no podía recordar la última vez que vio tan serio a su amigo.

—Al parecer tus padres están más ansiosos por tener un nieto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ren acaso no te enteras de nada. Tus padres planean hacer una fiesta de gala dentro de un mes. Es la gran noticia en las páginas de sociales de todas las revistas y periódicos.

—Siempre sus fiestas son una gran noticia —le informó Ren —.No es de extrañar que estén en todos los medios de comunicación — ¿Qué es lo que realmente me quieres decir?

—La versión corta es que esa fiesta tiene un motivo oculto.

—¿Y la versión larga?

Yukihito le dio un trago a su copa. Ren se preguntó si querría ganar tiempo antes de responder, porque notó en él cierta expresión de cautela.

—Es por esto de la búsqueda de una esposa —dijo finalmente—. He escuchado a tus padres hablar sobre entrevistas matrimoniales y que en aquella fiesta te conseguirán una esposa si tú no tienes aun alguna candidata. Ha sido casualidad el escuchar su conversación, o eso quiero pensar.

Ren rodeó la barra de la cocina, se sentó en una butaca y le hizo un gesto a Yashiro para qué él también tomara asiento.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que "Ha sido casualidad, o eso quieres pensar."?

—Tu padre me llamó para llevarles unos documentos que decía que son muy urgentes, como estaba hablando con tu madre, pensé en retirarme, pero el mayordomo me informo que esperara en la puerta del despacho donde estaban tus padres, hasta el momento de ser llamado.

—Mi padre ha sido bastante obvio, solo quiere presionarme y por eso te está utilizando como informante, está bastante claro, Yukihito.

Yashiro enarcó las cejas. Se quedó pensativo un momento.

— Supongo que tienes razón.

—Claro, no te preocupes—bebió cerveza —. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco.

—Yo estoy hambriento. ¿Te parece si pedimos algo para los dos?

—¿Qué tenías pensado?

—Paella —dijo yendo hacia el teléfono—¿Te apetece?

Ok —respondió Yashiro

Así comieron tranquilamente, hasta que Yashiro se tuvo que retirar. Antes de salir su amigo comentó:

—También mencionaron a una señorita Takarada con mucha insistencia, creo que su nombre era Kyoko…. Nos Vemos Kuon.

Así se despidió su mejor amigo antes de salir de su apartamento y cerrar la puerta.

Ren se quedó sorprendido, al escuchar aquel nombre que lo tenía bastante presente en esos días. sí que las casualidades existen

La visita de Yukihito le hizo pensar y decidió que tenía que saber algo más sobre Kyoko antes de dar ningún paso, por dos razones: una, aunque parecía ser exactamente la mujer que él quería, y costaba creer que estuviera ocultando algo, sólo un tonto se dejaría llevar por el físico, y él no era ningún tonto. Dos, si ya estaba comprometida, tendría que buscarse otra esposa.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar información sobre ella en Google. Aparecieron varias entradas con el nombre de Kyoko y con el apellido «Mogami», pero ninguna coincidía con ella. Luego vio un artículo que había aparecido en una revista sobre una tal Kyoko Takarada que coincidencia pensó.

Pinchó en el artículo, por curiosidad con fecha de abril de 6 años atrás. Trataba sobre Lory Takarada, presidente de Industrias Takarada, cuyos antepasados se habían hecho ricos con el comercio maderero y la industria naval. Kyoko Takarada era una de las hijas de Lory Takarada. En el momento en que se escribió el artículo, tenía veinticuatro años.

Ren frunció el ceño. ¿Sería la misma Kyoko? La edad coincidía. Era una pena que el artículo no fuera acompañado de una foto. Volvió a Google y escribió: «Kyoko Takarada». Aparecieron varios artículos y buscó hasta encontrar uno con fotografía. La imagen acompañaba un artículo sobre la graduación de Kyoko Takarada del instituto en el que había pronunciado el discurso de despedida de su clase.

Mostraba a una Kyoko de rostro fresco y serio, definitivamente era ella, sus ojos eran inconfundibles y hermosos. Ren contempló la foto durante un largo momento. «Heredera de una gran fortuna», decía el artículo. «La hermosa hija de Lory Takarada, que asistirá a una de las mejores universidades del país en otoño».

Al principio, se sintió indignado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, fingiendo que era una mujer corriente en un trabajo corriente? Sin embargo, luego esa indignación pasó a ser sustituida por la risa. ¡Estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él! ¿Cómo podía enfadarse con ella? Bueno, bueno, bueno, eso ya lo cambiaba todo. Porque si él se casaba con Kyoko nadie podría acusarla de querer su dinero.

De modo que ya sabía la mitad de lo que necesitaba saber. Y apostaba a que Kijima podría proporcionarle la otra parte. Decidió que a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara, interrogaría a Kijima sobre Kyoko

El miércoles fue el día. Los dos estaban almorzando juntos en la cafetería y Kijima mencionó algo que Kyoko había dicho:

—Oye —dijo Ren cuando terminó de contar la anécdota—, llevo tiempo queriendo preguntarte cuál es la historia de Mogami Kyoko.

Kijima, que acababa de darle un buen mordisco a su hamburguesa, masticó y tragó antes de sonreír a ren.

—Sabía que te gustaba.

—Es sólo que tengo curiosidad. Tienes que admitirlo, no es exactamente la mujer que esperarías encontrarte en un almacén.

—Sí, hace tiempo llegué a la conclusión de que tiene una formación muy distinta a la de la mayoría de las mujeres del centro. Es más educada —miró a Ren con aire pensativo —. Creo que le gustas.

—¿Yo?

—Está claro que eres mucho más educado que nosotros, Ren. Muchos chicos han estado preguntándose qué haces en el centro.

Ren se estremeció. ¡Y él que creía que había encajado tan bien!

—No te preocupes. La mayoría cree que tendrás razones para trabajar aquí, como todos. Por otro lado, creo que la familia de Kyoko tiene dinero. Ella finge que es como nosotros, pero se nota que viene de una familia privilegiada. Quiero decir… Habla de un modo diferente, ¿sabes? Sin embargo, debe de haber pasado algo — añadió Kijima—, porque está aquí.

—¿Quieres decir que le haya ocurrido algo con su familia?

—Sí, a lo mejor no se llevan bien.

Ren asintió. Sin embargo, la otra noche en el restaurante tailandés le había dicho que su familia vivía Tokio y no había parecido como si se llevaran mal o no tuvieran relación.

—¿Habla de ellos alguna vez?

Kijima sacudió la cabeza.

—En una ocasión dijo que no se veían mucho.

Eso podría haber sido una referencia a las diferencias que había mencionado con respecto a la elección de su trabajo. O tal vez se trataba de algo más grave.

«A lo mejor tiene una madre controladora».

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando para la empresa?

—Empezó unos seis meses antes que yo. De hecho, estuvimos trabajando en el mismo equipo un tiempo.

Ren se preguntó si Kijima se había sentido mal por el hecho de que a Kyoko la hubieran ascendido a encargada y no a él.

—Pero era obvio desde el principio que no se quedaría para siempre como preparadora de pedidos —dijo Kijima—. Es demasiado inteligente.

—¿Te importó? ¿Que la ascendieran a ella y no a ti?

—¿A mí? ¡Claro que no! Dirigir a la gente sólo te trae dolores de cabeza.

Ren sonrió. Kijima tenía razón. De hecho, dirigir a los empleados de la fundación era la parte que menos le gustaba de su trabajo. Gracias a Dios que tenía a Marti. Era una joya cuando se trataba de hacer que la gente cumpliera con su trabajo, y lo conseguía sin crear enfados ni rencores.

—Kyoko es una buena jefa. Mucho mejor de lo que yo habría sido —dijo Kijima.

—Me pregunto por qué no está casada —comentó Ren con naturalidad mientras llegaba al punto que le interesaba.

—Eso puedo respondértelo —dijo Kijima sonriendo—. No cree en el matrimonio. Dice que nunca permitirá que un hombre le dé órdenes.

Ren se rió muy a su pesar. Parecía muy propio de Kyoko.

— ¿Crees que lo dice en serio?

—Nunca he oído a Kyoko decir nada que no creyera realmente.

En ese instante, una voz tras Ren dijo:

—¿Quién está hablando de mí?

Ren se giró. Allí estaba Kyoko, con las manos en sus caderas enfundadas en tela vaquera, y fingiendo cara de pocos amigos.

—Sólo decíamos que eres una jefa fantástica —dijo Kijima.

Kyoko levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Sí, claro.

—Es verdad —insistió Kijima.

—¿Es eso verdad, Tsuruga?

—Palabra de scout —respondió Ren con la mano alzada.

Ella luchó por no reír, pero perdió. Al instante, los tres estaban riendo a carcajadas.

—Bueno, la próxima vez que tengáis que rellenar una de esas encuestas sobre nuestro departamento, aseguraos de decir lo mismo —dijo ella—. A lo mejor me ascienden —dijo antes de decirles adiós con la mano y dejarles con su almuerzo.

—Tiene mucho sentido del humor —comentó Kijima.

Ren asintió. Le gustaba el modo en que trataba a sus empleados. Era muy profesional, pero además muy cercana. Estaba seguro de que todos la respetaban. Se preguntó qué pensarían si supieran de dónde procedía.

—Además es una persona encantadora —añadió.

—Eso parece —dijo Ren.

—No, quiero decir encantadora de verdad. Ha ayudado a algunas personas por aquí. Económicamente. El hijo pequeño de una de las chicas del departamento de envíos estaba enfermo y ella tenía que quedarse en casa a cuidar de él o contratar a alguien para que lo hiciera, pero no podía permitirse ninguna de las dos cosas. Kyoko se enteró y se aseguró de que Evvie recibiera toda la ayuda que necesitaba.

—¿Cómo?

—Convenció a los superiores de que permitieran, a cualquier empleado que quisiera, cederle algunos de sus días de permiso por enfermedad a Evvie para que pudiera quedarse en casa y no perder parte del sueldo. Y Kyoko fue la que más aportó.

Además, he oído que le dio dinero.

Cuanto más hablaba Kijima sobre ella, más la admiraba Ren. Le parecía que compartía exactamente los mismos valores que él. De hecho, no podía imaginar encontrar a otra mujer que le fuera mejor.

Ella era la mujer que quería.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era convencerla de que sí podía creer en el matrimonio.

—Ren, ¿te gusta el póquer? —le preguntó Kijima esa tarde.

—Sí. Juego siempre que

—Nosotros jugamos dos veces al mes y mañana nos toca, pero Taira, que es uno de los fijos, no puede venir. ¿Quieres sustituirlo?

—Claro.

—Es en casa de Seishi. Luego te dirá cómo llegar.

Cuando Ren entró en la casa de Shinkai Seishi la noche siguiente, la primera persona que vio fue Kyoko. Ambos se quedaron igual de sorprendidos y ambos intentaron ocultarlo. Ren no estaba seguro de si se sentía contento o no. Tenerla allí sería una distracción, y él se tomaba el póquer muy en serio.

Shinkai le llevó a Ren una cerveza y se unió a los demás en la mesa. Estaban jugando en el comedor de la pequeña casa de una planta y Shinkai había puesto cuencos de frutos secos, galletas saladas y patatas fritas. También había otro empleado de la empresa de nombre Kurosaki Ushio.

—Empecemos —dijo Kijima. Comenzó a barajar las cartas mientras los otros sacaban el dinero.

—¿A qué jugáis, chicos? —preguntó Ren.

—Al Texas hold' em —respondió Shinkai.

Kijima explicó las reglas.

—A nadie se le permite perder más de veinte dólares. Una vez que has perdido esa cantidad, tienes que limitarte a mirar.

En la primera mano a Ren le fue terrible. En cuanto soltó el tres de corazones y el nueve de picas, perdió.

Kyoko, por otro lado, tenía un par de jotas y cuando le llegó una tercera, se llevó el bote.

—Ha estado muy bien —dijo ella mientras recogía sus ganancias.

—Para ti —gruñó Kurosaki Ushio.

Ren esbozó una sonrisa. La mayoría de los hombres odiaban perder ante una mujer. Muchas mujeres habrían hecho algún comentario desdeñoso, pero ella no. Sonrió feliz, era obvio que estaba satisfecha de sí misma.

Por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta su personalidad, a Ren no le sorprendió que se muestre con esa confianza en sí misma o que no fuera falsamente modesta. Era divertido saber quién era en realidad; podía ver muestras de ello en todo lo que Kyoko hacía o decía

Kijima repartió la siguiente mano. Sus cartas fueron los dos reyes rojos. Shinkai pasó ronda inmediatamente bajando sus cartas disgustado. Kyoko apostó el mínimo y Kurosaki aumentó la apuesta. Entonces llegó el turno de Ren. Había decidido no subir porque no quería perder la mano. Esperaría a ver qué ocurría con las tres primeras cartas comunes.

—Igualo la apuesta —dijo.

Las tres primeras cartas eran la reina de picas, el dos de trébol y el ocho de diamantes. Kyoko volvió a apostar el mínimo y Kurosaki subió la apuesta. Ren volvió a igualarla, y Kyoko echó su dinero, quedándose con la mano.

Cuando la cuarta carta comunitaria fue otro ocho, Kurosaki no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo. Ren se imaginó que probablemente tendría dos ochos entre sus cartas.

Estuvo a punto de pasar ronda, pero entonces lanzó su dinero. Ya que había esperado tanto, podía esperar un poco más a ver qué traía la quinta carta. Y lo que trajo fue la reina de corazones. Disgustado, Ren pasó ronda. Estaba seguro de que Kurosaki tenía un full , tres cartas de un valor y dos de otro.

Pero para su sorpresa, y para la de Kurosaki, después de dos rondas más de apostar y subir, Kyoko reveló que sus cartas eran las dos reinas que faltaban.

Esa mano marcó el tono de la noche. Ren era un buen jugador, un jugador muy bueno, de hecho, pero lo había superado Kyoko, que además de habilidosa era afortunada, y que acabó como la gran triunfadora de la noche.

—¿Ves por qué estamos pensando en que sólo vengan a jugar hombres? — comentó Kijima en broma —. Siempre acaba con nosotros.

Kyoko sonrió.

—Mejor que no lo hagáis. Puedo tomar represalias… ya me entendéis.

—Bueno —dijo Kijima—. Será mejor que nos vayamos y que dejemos a esta gente irse a dormir.

En el camino de vuelta a casa, Ren no dejó de pensar en Kyoko. En su rostro sonrojado por la emoción, en su pelo escapándose de sus horquillas, en sus ojos brillando. Pensó en que tenían orígenes parecidos y una misma forma de hablar.

Pensó en lo inteligente que era, en lo buena que era con la gente y en lo bien que jugaba al póquer. Pero sobre todo pensó en que no quería a otra mujer como esposa y Kyoko era la indicada para él.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¤ Continuará

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

GRACIAS POR LEER

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR.

;) Hasta el próximo capítulo.

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR PUBLICANDO.**

Sayonara \\(^ **·** ^)/


	8. Capítulo 7

Skip Beat! no me pertenece.

Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela de Patricia Kay

Pensamientos

— Diálogo

Narración

Disfruten el capítulo.

Disculpen la tardanza.

 **Capítulo 7**

Kuon subió el camino de losas de piedra siguiendo las risas y sonidos de la fiesta de sus padres habían organizado en su casa en Tokio. Habría preferido ir a Daruma-ya con el resto de los compañeros de trabajo, pero le había prometido a su madre, Julie, que estaría allí.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de hierro forjado, se quedó de pie un momento antes de abrirla y entrar. Incluso entonces no fue directo a la fiesta, sino que se tomó unos minutos para observar la multitud de invitados que se encontraban alrededor de la piscina y en el porche trasero. Había unas cuarenta personas allí, calculó; la mayoría eran amigos de su madre. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio a Julie, que lucía espectacular con un vestido largo de color azul sin mangas y que reía y charlaba con un grupo de personas. De pronto, como si sintiera que la estaba mirando, se giró hacia él.

—¡Kuon! —gritó—. ¡Has venido!

Sonriendo, corrió hacia él, quien la rodeó con el brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, madre.

Los ojos esmeraldas de ella brillaron de emoción. Si había algo que Julie adoraba, era una fiesta y más si era una fiesta que ella organizaba.

Kuon le entregó un pequeño ramo de flores atadas con un lazo de seda blanca.

—Es para ti.

—¡Gracias! Oh, me encantan las flores —le tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia sus amigos—. Venga, quiero presentarte.

Kuon sabía que de nada le serviría protestar, así que se dejó llevar. Seis pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él.

—Éste es mi guapísimo hijo, Kuon —dijo Julie—. Kuon, éstos son Hana, y su esposo Ryu y sus hijos Sansai y Sakura y también Ann y su hija Allison.

La chica llamada Allison, una rubia verdaderamente espectacular, le lanzó una seductora mirada.

—Guapísimo —murmuró.

Kuon nunca se acostumbraría al descaro de algunas jovencitas. Aquella chica no parecía preocuparse de lo que decía ni de cómo lo decía. Si querían algo, iban tras ello. No le importaba que su madre pareciera querer asesinarla con la mirada.

Sin esperar a que Kuon respondiera, Allison lo agarró del brazo y dijo:

—Es mío.

Los demás se rieron.

Educadamente, pero con gesto firme, Kuon le apartó el brazo.

—Un placer conoceros a todos, pero tengo que ir a saludar a mi padre —y sonriéndolos añadió— Disculpadme.

Fue hacia la casa y se dio cuenta de que María también estaba en la fiesta y lo esperaba apoyada en una columna cerca a la puerta de la casa.

—Hola, Kuon

Él se giró y se detuvo para ver quien le hablaba, al reconocerla se acercó a saludar.

—Hola, María

—Al parecer le has roto el corazón a Allison —dijo, de manera sarcástica al llegar a su lado.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Ha estado hablando de ti desde hace semanas —se dirigió a él, con sus ojos color claro que reflejaban diversión.

Kuon la miró.

—Te divierte esta situación, María.

— Ja ja ja, no tienes porqué molestarte. Además estas buscando esposa ¿o no?

—Por un lado, es demasiado joven. Por el otro, no es mi tipo._ Respondió el rubio

— ¿Demasiado joven? ¿Y no es tu tipo? _ decía la menor alzando una ceja._ Pobre chica, no tiene esperanza contigo. Jajaja_ reía sin parar María.

La mayoría de los hombres morirían por tener a Allison.

Kuon no estaba de humor para justificarse por no querer una relación con, que tenía el aspecto de una modelo.

—¿Es que acaso solo me esperabas, para divertirte a costa mía? —dijo, ya que María aún no dejaba de reírse.

— Lo siento, pero es realmente divertido.

Definitivamente María se divertía con la situación pensaba Kuon.

—El tío Kuu debe de estar ahí —dijo María señalando la zona al otro lado de la piscina donde había varias mesas con sombrillas.

Kuon y María fueron en esa dirección. Efectivamente, su padre estaba sentado junto al padre de María y otro hombre que parecía mayor que Kuu. Cuando se acercaron, Kouki codeo el brazo de Kuu, y éste se giró.

Alzó la vista y se levantó. Como siempre, en esos últimos meses mostraba una expresión seria. Esa noche llevaba un traje color negro y una corbata azul; no aparentaba tener cincuenta y ocho años, y que fácilmente podría haber pasado por alguien de cuarenta y pocos.

Kuon se sintió tenso cuando su padre se acercó a saludarlo.

—Hola, padre.

—Oh, Kuon, qué alegría verte. Déjame presentarte a alguien — dio un paso atrás y dejó ver a su viejo amigo—. Te presento a Lory Takarada, el abuelo de María y padre de Kouki, Me parece que a Kouki ya lo conoces.

—Es un gusto señor Takarada—dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el mayor para estrechársela. Luego posó la mirada en el pelinegro— Es bueno volverte a ver Kouki.

—Lo mismo digo Kuon, no te he visto hace más de medio año— respondió el padre de María, para después dar una palmada en la espalda al rubio como saludo. —Creo que la última vez que te vi, fue en la fiesta de aniversario de la fundación Hizuri.

—Es cierto, me sorprendió que estuvieras en el país en aquellos días, ya que siempre la pasas en el extranjero.

— Es cierto, —sonrió Kouki— Tenia unos asuntos que atender.

—¡Papa! ¿Cómo puedes referirte a esas fechas como un "asuntos que atender"?_ recriminó María, haciendo un puchero.

—Lo siento hija, no te molestes.

—Ahora que recuerdo, en esos días es tu cumpleaños María — dijo Kuon

—No es solo eso, mas importante el día siguiente es el de one-sama_ respondió la joven

— Ya te he dicho muchas veces que te refieras a ella como tía _ habló Kouki

—Pero ella siempre será mi One-sama. _ reclamaba María

—Ya, ya calma los dos_ intervino Lory_ Además a Kyoko no le molesta como la llame mi nieta.

Tan distraído estaba el grupo, que no se había percatado de la persona que llego a su lado hasta que hablo con delicada voz.

— Parece que se están divirtiendo

— ¡Oh! querida, Lory no puede dejar que consentir a su nieta_ Dijo Kuu en forma burlona. Lo que causo una risa colectiva a todos en el grupo.

Luego Julie se acercó a su hijo para hablarle.

—Gracias por venir, no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo antes —dijo suavemente. Sus ojos esmeraldas parecían gemas con la intensa luz

—Se los voy a robar un momento_ dijo Julie, dirigiéndose a los demás integrantes de aquel grupo.

—Ven a conocer a nuestros amigos, hijo _tomó la mano de Kuon y lo guió

—Madre sé lo que tratas de hacer, deja de buscarme una esposa por favor.

—No sé de lo que me hablas hijo.

—No finjas inocencia, madre. Además no es necesario._ dijo Kuon, dejando salir un suspiro.

De pronto Julie detuvo su andar, soltó su mano y volteo a ver el rostro de su hijo, se la veía realmente contenta y con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

— Eso quiere decir que ya encontraste a alguien. Dime ¿Cómo es?¿cuantos años tiene?¿la conozco?¿cómo se llama?¿de dónde es?¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Le gustas? … olvida lo último, es imposible que no le gustes. Quiero conocerla ¿Cuándo la traes a casa? hay que organizar la boda, quiero tener pronto muchos nietos._ decía Julie muy emocionada_ Pero antes hay que anunciar el compromiso, hay que hacer una gran fiesta; tengo que comenzar con la lista de invitados…

— Madre ¡Alto!_ dijo Kuon_ No hay nadie, cálmate.

Creo que Kyoko se asustaría con todo lo que planeo mi madre sin conocerla aun, además no tenemos ninguna relación que no sea la laboral, así que deja de pensar esas cosas Kuon pensaba el rubio.

—Mentiroso, se te nota en el rostro. _dijo Julie

—Vamos madre ¿A quién querías presentarme?

— Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, ya que no quieres hablar de ella, pero sé que hay alguien a mí no me engañas Kuon. Ahora tendrás que conocer algunas señoritas ya que afirmas que no existe alguien que te interesa._ respondió la rubia, con una sonrisa pícara, para volver a tomar su mano y seguir caminando hasta los jardines.

—Te presento a Sara y Deanna Sakurai . Mi hijo, Kuon —fue innegable el orgullo reflejado en su voz cuando lo presentó.

Kuon sonrió a ambas señoritas en forma de saludo que por lo visto eran hermanas; Sara Sakurai, mujer de mirada penetrante con el pelo castaño y un físico envidiable. Deanna Sakurai, una hermosa rubia de aspecto algo frío que se había quedado sentada.

—Buenas noches señoritas.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Kuon._ contestaron ambas mujeres.

—Kuon acaba de conocer a Allison —dijo Julie dirigiéndose a las señoritas Sakurai. Al mirar a su hijo añadió —: Sara y Deanna son las hermanas mayores de Allison —sus ojos brillaron con picardía.

Kuon decidió que no dejaría que le afectaran los comentarios de su madre.

—Tienen una hermana muy guapa —dijo gentilmente.

—Sí —dijo Deanna —, eso pensamos.

— No te parece que todas somos muy guapas_ intervino Sara.

Conversaron educadamente durante unos minutos mientras Kuon no dejaba de preguntarse cuánto más tendría que quedarse allí.

—¿A qué te dedicas, Kuon? —preguntó Sara.

—Soy el presidente de la Fundación Hizuri.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Deanna —. ¿Y te gusta trabajar para la fundación? —hubo un tono de sorpresa en su voz.

—Es lo que siempre he querido hacer.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y él se preguntó qué estaría pensando.

—No has tomado nada —le dijo Kouki, que había aparecido de pronto, salvándole de más preguntas —. Ven, te enseñaré dónde está el bar.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —dijo Julie.

—Julie-san, tiene otros invitados que atender. Yo cuidaré de Kuon.

Kuon se dio cuenta de que Kouki quería hablar con él, así que sonrió a Julie y le dijo:

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Kouki puso un brazo sobre el hombro de Kuon y, cuando Julie ya no los podían oír, dijo:

—Voy a tener que hacer un viaje a Singapur la semana que viene, Kuon. Estaré fuera unos diez días y esta vez no podré llevar a María.

Kouki se dedicaba al negocio de las importaciones y exportaciones y solía viajar al extranjero.

—Solo quería advertiste que María quiere hacer algo respecto a tu situación. Espero que no te cause problemas

—¡Vaya!. No me esperaba eso. Pensé que también querías presentarme a alguien. Ja jaj ja _ reía Kuon

—Ja ja ja No te preocupes por eso, a la única que puedo presentarte es mi hermana y me asesina antes de que haga algo respecto a su vida privada, lo que realmente quería decirte es que mi hija puede causar problemas, aunque no se lo proponga… —se quedó callado.

Ya habían llegado a la barra del bar y Kuon pidió un vodka con tónica. Kouki esperó hasta que le dieron la bebida y se alejaron antes de seguir hablando.

—Mira —dijo, llevando a Kuon a un lugar más tranquilo donde nadie pudiera oír su conversación —. María ha estado actuando de un modo extraño las últimas semanas. Sé que está planeando algo.

«Esa niña va a causarme problemas, a pesar de que le dijo que no interfiera», pensó Alex.

—No te preocupes_ dijo Kuon con una sonrisa

—Está bien_ respondió Kouki_ Y ¿cómo va la fundación? .

—Bien …

Así continuaron conversando de los negocios y algunos recuerdos y anécdotas que compartían.

Kyoko no podía creer lo decepcionada que se sintió cuando Ren no apareció por Daruma-ya. Deseó preguntarle a Kijima la razón, pero por supuesto, no podía hacerlo. Se preguntó si estaría viéndose con alguien; si tendría una cita esa noche. Y ese pensamiento la turbó más de lo que debería haberlo hecho.

«Lo único que se está resintiendo es tu ego. Estabas segura de que estaba interesado en ti y está claro que no, ya que no se ha molestado en pedirte una cita».

«Deberías estar contenta. Te has quitado un problema. Esto es lo mejor que te podía haber pasado, teniendo en cuenta que has decidido que, de todos modos, no había cabida para una relación con Ren».

No obstante, no importaba las veces que se repitiera esas palabras porque no podía dejar de preguntarse dónde estaría Ren esa noche.

Y con quién.

Eran casi las doce cuando María se acercó a Kuon para hablarle.

—Oh, Kuon, ¡al fin te encuentro! — exclamó María —. Quiero hablar contigo —dijo con voz suave—. Vamos a un bar.

—Estoy agotado —le dijo —. Me voy a marchar ya.

—En serio, parece que tienes noventa en lugar de treinta y cuatro años.

Kuon se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, mañana podemos quedar un rato. Quiero hablar de una cosa contigo. _dijo María frunciendo el ceño.

—Pareces seria. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Preferiría no hablarlo esta noche. ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos mañana?

—Está bien_ aceptó Kuon, dejando salir un suspiro resignado.

Quedaron en encontrarse en un pequeño restaurante que a Kuon le gustaba y que no estaba muy lejos de la casa de María en Tokio.

Luego se despidió de todos y se puso en camino, rumbo al apartamento que tenía en Tokio.

Al día siguiente, exactamente a la una, Kuon entró en el restaurante. Como esperaba, María ya había aparecido. Con un vestido amarillo brillante y el pelo largo y castaño brillando bajo la luz que llenaba el restaurante

— Hola Kuon_ saludó la castaña

— Hola María ¿acoso llego tarde?_ pregunto el rubio.

— No te preocupes, llegue antes. Pide algo de beber.

Pidió un vaso de té helado y el aperitivo por el que el restaurante era famoso.

—¿Y bien? —dijo María —. ¿Vas a decirme lo que está pasando o tengo que adivinarlo yo?

—¿Por qué no decidimos primero lo que queremos comer? Si no, van a estar interrumpiéndonos todo el rato.

Ella lo miró como si quisiera protestar, pero finalmente se limitó a suspirar y a elegir su comida.

Tras decidir el menú, Kuon optó por su plato favorito, vieiras fritas, y Julie pidió pastel de cangrejo, se inclinó hacia él y dijo:

—Ahora Kuon dime lo que sucede con esta absurda situación que te obliga a elegir esposa. Además donde te estas quedando que es tan difícil de ubicarte._ interrogó María.

—Ahhhh…_ suspiro el rubio_ No tienes por qué intervenir, estoy bien, es un asunto con mis padres y ya sabes de que se trata, tengo que conseguir una esposa.

—No puedo creer que el tío Kuu haga eso, y por qué la tía Julie esta de acuerdo_ refunfuñaba María _ Tengo que hacer algo al respecto.

—Kouki habló conmigo anoche. Está preocupado por lo que puedas hacer.

—¿Por qué?

—Le preocupa que puedas causar problemas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. —¡Por Dios! Creía que me conocía mejor. Sé por qué lo piensa, Kuon, pero se equivoca.

—¿Por qué lo piensa?

—Porque anoche, le comente a mi padre que te encontraría la esposa indicada, pero me lo prohibió y dijo que ella se molestaría conmigo si interfiero en su vida. Estoy segura que harían una hermosa pareja.

—Tu padre tiene razón.

—¿Tú también piensas lo mismo? No es justo. One-sama es muy hermosa.

—Cálmate María. Además la mujer que escoja no debe saber que soy Hizuri Kuon

—¿Y cómo piensas lograr eso? Si eres una figura pública y has salido en varias portadas de revistas._ pregunto la joven.

— Estoy utilizando otra apariencia._ respondió tranquilamente Kuon

—¿Eh? ... quiero ver esa apariencia por favor Kuon_ pidió María, mostrando una tierna mirada de súplica.

No sabía qué pensar. Sólo sabía que no se podía negar a esa mirada

— Está bien.

—Genial. Entonces ¿Qué tienes que hacer para cambiar tu apariencia?¿a dónde tenemos que ir?

—Usted señorita a su casa, yo tengo que atender algunos asuntos.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—No es justo...

Dejó de hablar cuando el camarero apareció con la comida.

Al quedarse solos de nuevo, Kuon dijo:

—¿Qué te parece, si quedamos más tarde para cenar y te muestro mi nueva apariencia?

—¿En serio?

—Claro—pinchó una de sus vieiras.

Ella sonrió.

Así comenzaron a charlar amenamente de cosas triviales hasta que Kuon tuvo que irse y se despidieron, no sin antes quedar para cenar esa noche. _

Normalmente, Kyoko disfrutaba de los fines de semana, pero por alguna razón, ese fin de semana se sentía inquieta.

Hizo la colada, limpió el apartamento, se tomó un largo baño relajante y se lavó el pelo. Esas actividades deberían haberla hecho sentirse orgullosa de sí misma, pero por el contrario, la dejaron deseando tener algún sitio al que ir, algo divertido que hacer y alguien con quien hacerlo.

Allí estaba, treinta años, soltera, y con nada mejor que hacer un sábado por la noche que ver un DVD y pedir una pizza. Seguro que Morizumi Kimiko no estaba sola en casa. Y seguro que Ren tampoco.

¿Por qué habría pensado en esas dos personas prácticamente a la vez?

«Oh, sabes muy bien por qué».

¿Era posible que Kimiko hubiera logrado su misión y hubiera captado el interés de Ren? Ella tampoco había estado en Daruma-ya la noche anterior y, cuando Kyoko había preguntado por ella, uno de los chicos había dicho que Kimiko había alardeado de que tenía una cita. Había dicho que no dormiría en casa y los otros se habían reído en un gesto de complicidad.

¿Y si esa cita había sido con Ren? Aunque era lo último en lo que quería pensar, Kyoko no pudo evitar imaginarlos a los dos juntos. Kimiko tenía un cuerpo fantástico, esbelto y tonificado, con curvas en las zonas exactas. ¿Qué hombre no la desearía?

La idea de los dos juntos le dio ganas de vomitar, y eso la hizo sentirse más indignada todavía consigo misma. ¿Por qué le importaba? «No lo deseas, así que, ¿cuál es el problema?».

Pero incluso mientras se decía eso, Kyoko sabía exactamente cuál era el problema.

Sí que lo deseaba. Y, por desgracia, lo que había pensado que era un interés correspondido había resultado ser sólo una amabilidad natural por parte de él. Porque si él hubiera querido dar el primer paso, ya lo habría hecho.

Realmente indignada consigo misma, decidió que de una vez por todas eliminaría a Tsuruga Ren de su mente. Y no sólo eso; además se mantendría alejada de él dentro y fuera del trabajo. Si eso significaba que tendría que dejar de ir a Daruma-ya, lo haría. De todos modos, necesitaba encontrar nuevos intereses en su vida. De hecho, en lugar de simplemente hablar de los temas que la interesaban, había llegado el momento de involucrarse en ellos, por ejemplo, ejerciendo como voluntaria en una casa de acogida para mujeres. Y también se involucraría en política.

Era positivo que esa semana tuviera esas reuniones de dirección en Okinawa; necesitaba alejarse de Kioto. Tal vez después de una semana de reuniones, su cabeza volviera a estar en su sitio.

Y no centrada en Tsuruga Ren.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¤ Continuará

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

GRACIAS POR LEER

;) Hasta el próximo capítulo. Espero tardarme menos la próxima vez.

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**

Sayonara \\(^ **·** ^)/


	9. Capítulo 8

¡Salte el golpe! No me pertenece

Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela de Patricia Kay

 _Pensamientos_

\- Diálogo-

Narración

Disfruten el capítulo.

Disculpen la tardanza. No lancen tomates ¡Onegai! _

 **Capítulo 8**

La semana pasó deprisa para Ren. Estuvieron extremadamente ocupados en el trabajo, y apenas terminaba de almorzar cuando ya llegaba la hora de marcharse.

Después del trabajo, siempre corría sus ocho kilómetros en el parque. Seguía esperando encontrarse allí a Kyoko, a pesar de que Amamiya Chiori le hubiera dicho que esa semana acudiría a unas reuniones de dirección en Okinawa. Kyoko no fue al parque y, si lo hizo, fue antes o después que él.

Como sentía curiosidad, llamó a Kijima y se enteró de que las reuniones acabarían el jueves al mediodía. Después de colgar, Ren se preguntó si Kyoko volvería al trabajo el viernes.

Deseaba que así fuera. Ya que había decidido que la señorita Kyoko Takarada era la perfecta candidata para ser su esposa, estaba decidido a hacer progresos en su campaña para conseguirla.

El viernes por la mañana, al entrar en su sector, se encontró a Kyoko sentada en su escritorio. Ella alzó la vista cuando oyó pasos.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días —respondió él, sonriéndola. _Estaba fantástica con su suéter de manga corta azul._

—. ¿Qué tal tus reuniones?

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo.

—Bien.

Ren comenzó a decir algo más, pero ella ya había vuelto a fijar su atención en el ordenador.

Frunció el ceño cuando se alejó. Sin duda, esa mañana no estaba demasiado simpática. Se preguntó si ocurriría algo y si tendría que ver con él. ¿Habría descubierto Kyoko quién era? Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de pensar en ella porque en cuestión de minutos los pedidos empezarían a acumularse.

Una vez más, el día pasó volando y apenas la vio. Cuando pasaba por delante de su escritorio, ella debía de estar en algún otro lado, y tampoco se dejó ver a la hora del almuerzo. Cuando por fin la vio, ella no se detuvo a charlar, ni siquiera unos minutos. Al final del día, tenía la sensación de que lo estaba evitando a propósito.

Cuando Kijima le preguntó si iría a Daruma-ya esa tarde, Ren dijo que sí. Esperaba que Kyoko también estuviera allí. Y si era así, se aseguraría de hablar con ella fuera como fuera.

Ella aún seguía en su escritorio cuando Kijima y él ya estaban preparados para marcharse.

—Eh, jefa, ¿te vienes a Daruma-ya? —preguntó Kijima, para alegría de Ren.

Kyoko alzó la vista. Miró a Ren por un instante antes de posar los ojos en Kijima.

Tras dudar, se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—Ah, venga, jefa —dijo Kijima para intentar engatusarla—. Te irá bien, has estado muy tensa todo el día. Esas reuniones han acabado contigo. Te vemos allí, ¿vale?

Ren se preguntó si aparecería. Casi se había dado por vencido al ver que había pasado una hora y ella no había llegado. Pero entonces, de pronto, allí estaba. Parecía cansada; en absoluto tenía esa apariencia viva y enérgica de siempre. Algo debía de ir mal. Tal vez nada de eso tenía que ver con él. Tal vez simplemente la semana no le había ido bien. Deseó que hubiera quedado un asiento libre a su lado, pero aunque había intentado sentarse en el extremo de la mesa, donde había sitio para unos cuantos más, Kijima había insistido en que se sentara junto a Shinkai, Kurosaki y él.

Lo bueno era que Morizumi Kimiko no estaba allí. De hecho, la única mujer que se había unido al grupo aquella noche era Amamiya.

Kyoko fue hacia la barra, se pidió un té verde y se sentó en el extremo de la mesa donde Ren se había sentado en un principio.

Maldición. Ni siquiera se había fijado en él, tan sólo había dicho un «hola» generalizado. Pronto comenzó a charlar con Takashi Agashino , uno de los preparadores del sector A. Ren se podría haber preocupado por el tono íntimo en que parecían estar hablando, pero Takashi no parecía estar interesado en ella. Tras unos minutos, Chiori Amamiya fue hacia ese extremo de la mesa y se unió a ellos.

Kijima le dio un codazo a Ren.

—Chiori y Takashi son prometidos.

Ren sonrió.

—¿se casaran pronto?

Kijima también sonrió.

—Creo que sí.

Alrededor de las seis, Kijiima dijo que tenía que marcharse. Poco después, los otros hombres se fueron marchando uno a uno. Para cuando dieron las seis y media, sólo quedaban dos trabajadores del muelle de carga, Takashi, Chiori, Kyoko y Ren, de modo que finalmente pudo acercarse a ella y charlar.

—Esta semana que has estado no hemos tenido mucho trabajo —dijo él.

—Lo sé.

—Te hemos echado de menos —le dio un suave codazo a Chiori —, ¿a que sí?

Chiori sonrió.

—A lo mejor tú sí. Yo, no.

Kyoko se rió.

—Chiori sí que es sincera.

—No, en serio, jefa, sí que te hemos echado de menos —dijo la joven—. Las cosas nunca marchan tan bien cuando no estás.

—No tienes que hacerme la pelota —dijo Kyoko—. Ya he decidido aumentarte el sueldo.

Chiori chilló:

—¿En serio?

Los dos trabajadores del muelle habían decidido comer algo y le hicieron una señal a la camarera. Ren esperó a ver siKyok iba a comer algo y, al ver que sí, se pidió una hamburguesa de queso y patatas fritas.

Cuando la camarera se retiró con el pedido, los dos trabajadores del muelle se fueron a jugar a los dardos. Ren esperaba que Chiori y Takashi encontraran otra cosa que hacer para poder así quedarse a solas con Kyoko, pero se quedaron allí sentados y monopolizaron la conversación, que en ese momento giraba en torno a los videojuegos. En un momento en el que estaban discutiendo sobre dos juegos de guerra, Ren se fijó en Kyoko y pudo ver que estaba tan aburrida como él. Le guiñó un ojo y, por primera vez en aquel día, recibió una sonrisa.

Cuando llegó la comida y todos se encontraban sentados a la mesa, la charla se centró en la temporada que estaban teniendo los Mariners, un equipo local de beisbol.

—Los partidos son demasiado caros —protestó uno de los trabajadores del muelle de carga —. Pronto sólo los ricos podrán permitirse ver los partidos de las ligas mayores.

Ren se sintió culpable al pensar en el palco VIP de Hizuri Company. Él podía permitirse ir a todos los partidos que quisiera y sentarse cómodamente, aunque apenas lo hacía. Se propuso recordar que cuando esa farsa terminara, invitaría a algunos de sus compañeros del almacén a ver algún partido.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los trabajadores del muelle se levantaron para seguir jugando a los dardos, y Takashi y Chiori decidieron echar una partida al billar.

—Bueno —dijo Kyoko cuando se quedaron solos—, debería irme ya.

—Yo también —dijo Ren, a pesar de que no tenía ninguna razón para marcharse. Pero si ella se iba, era cierto que tampoco tendría ya ninguna para quedarse.

Pagaron sus cuentas, se despidieron de los compañeros y salieron juntos del local. Era finales de noviembre y la temperatura de la noche había bajado considerablemente. Kyoko tiritaba y Ren deseó haber llevado chaqueta para dejársela.

—¿Dónde tienes el coche? —le preguntó él.

Ella señaló una zona al fondo del aparcamiento.

—Te acompañaré hasta allí.

—No es necesario… —comenzó a decir ella.

—Lo sé, pero iré de todos modos.

Cuando llegaron al coche, Kyoko fue hacia el lado del conductor, pero se detuvo antes de insertar la llave.

—Que pases un buen fin de semana.

Ren no tenía la intención de dejar pasar otro fin de semana sin pedirle una cita.

—Espera, Kyoko —dijo cuando ella abrió la puerta.

Lo miró. Ya había anochecido por completo, y en la penumbra, a Ren le resultó difícil leer la expresión de su cara.

—Me preguntaba si… si no estás ocupada mañana por la noche… me preguntaba si te gustaría cenar conmigo.

—Yo… Gracias, pero creo que no.

Ren no se había esperado que le dijera que no. Por un momento, se quedó allí sintiéndose violento y sin saber qué decir. Se oían unos ligeros sonidos de música procedentes de un coche cercano.

—Mira, Tsuruga-san, me gustas mucho, y me halaga que me hayas pedido una cita, pero creo que no es una buena idea salir con alguien que trabaja para mí.

¡Vaya! Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, pero ella tenía razón. En circunstancias normales, no era una buena idea. Aunque, por supuesto, sus circunstancias se alejaban mucho de la normalidad.

—Espero que lo entiendas —dijo Kyoko

¿Qué podía decir?

—Claro, lo entiendo.

¿Cómo iba a esquivar ese obstáculo?, se preguntó. Tal vez no podía. Tal vez tendría que encontrar a otra persona para hacer frente al desafío lanzado por Kuu.

¡Pero no quería buscar a otra persona!

Cuando Kyoko entró en el coche, Ren se despidió de ella con la mano y fue hacia su camioneta. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando oyó el sonido del motor de Kyoko. Era un sonido inconfundible. El coche no arrancaba.

A toda prisa, entró en la camioneta, la arrancó y condujo hasta donde se encontraba ella intentando, sin lograr nada, hacer que el motor de su auto funcionara.

Echó el freno de mano, salió de la camioneta y corrió hacia Kyoko, que bajó la ventanilla.

—Te ayudaré a arrancarlo —dijo.

— ¿Tienes pinzas aquí?

—Claro. Fui un Boy Scout.

—Siempre preparado, ¿eh? —dijo ella sonriendo.

El coche arrancó al primer intento.

—Déjalo unos minutos más y luego quitaré los cables —le aconsejó. Cuando se aseguró de que el coche no iba a volver a fallar, soltó los cables y bajó el capó —. Te seguiré hasta casa para asegurarme de que llegas bien.

—Oh, Tsuruga, de verdad que no es necesario. Estaré bien.

—Te seguiré —su tono no dejó cabida a la discusión.

—Vale, gracias.

Vivía bastante cerca del apartamento de Ren. Al llegar a la urbanización de apartamentos individuales, ella bajó la ventanilla y cuando él se detuvo a su lado, le preguntó:

—¿Te apetece entrar a tomar un café o una copa de vino?

—Suena bien —lo cual era decir muy poco.

—Puedes aparcar ahí enfrente, en una de las plazas para visitantes. Yo aparco detrás. Espérame en la puerta del apartamento ciento doce, es el mío.

Ren aparcó su camioneta, localizó el número ciento doce y allí esperó, sentado en el pequeño muro que rodeaba la entrada delantera, mientras se preguntaba por qué lo habría invitado a entrar. Después de rechazar su cita, pensaba que se habría limitado a darle las gracias y a decirle adiós.

Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió. Ella sonrió, echándose a un lado para dejarlo entrar. Cuando cerró la puerta, se recostó sobre ella y ambos se quedaron mirando. Sin pensarlo, Ren extendió los brazos hacia ella, que no opuso resistencia. Como si también supiera que no era necesario negarse cuando los dos sentían lo mismo, dio un paso al frente, se dejó caer en sus brazos y lo besó.

La cabeza de Kyoko daba vueltas mientras el beso no cesaba. Una parte de ella, una diminuta parte, aún era capaz de pensar de un modo racional y le estaba gritando: _«¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Esto es una locura!_ ». Pero la otra parte se estaba deleitando con las excitantes sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo. El deseo, algo que no había sentido antes, encendió cada centímetro de su piel.

Un beso siguió a otro, y a otro, pero pronto besarse ya no fue suficiente. Ella quería más. Y más.

Cuando las manos de Ren se deslizaron bajo su suéter, sintió escalofríos.

Cuando encontraron sus pechos, gimió. Cuando él le desabrochó el sujetador, sólo entonces, la cordura volvió. Kyoko lo empujó levemente y se apartó. No miró a Ren. No podía mirarlo.

¿Qué pensaría de ella? Esa noche había actuado como una desvergonzada.

—Kyoko —dijo él suavemente y le acarició el brazo—. No te arrepientes, ¿verdad? «¡Oh, Dios mío!». —Porque yo no.

«Claro que no. Eres un hombre. No tienes nada que perder. Yo no puedo enamorarme». _ pensaba la pelinaranja.

Le tomó la mano y le besó la palma.

Kyoko se estremeció y finalmente giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el corazón comenzó a golpearle con fuerza. Se obligó a fijar la mirada en su cara..

—No te preocupes —se obligó a hablar con un tono de voz lo más normal posible — Esto o tiene importancia.

Fuera como fuera, no tenía intención de discutir sus sentimientos con Ren… ni con cualquier otro hombre. Después de todo, tampoco le había pedido que se casara con él.

—Bien —dijo Ren, parecía lastimado—, pero quería que supieras que me gustas.

¡Por Dios! Ella no quería decir porque lo había besado. «Claro que no. Directamente no estabas pensando. Y punto».

Al ver la expresión de su rostro, Ren le dijo:

— No te preocupes por lo que acabo de decir. No estas obligada a responder lo mismo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Me gustaría que dijeras algo —se inclinó, la besó en la mejilla y le acarició la oreja.

¡Oh! Si no se levantaba y se alejaba de él, sucumbiría otra vez a besarlo; sabía que lo haría. Ya podía sentir cómo se estaba debilitando.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —incluso su voz sonaba débil. ¿Pero qué le pasaba?

Jamás había permitido que un hombre la dominara, y, sin embargo, allí estaba, actuando como una cría enamorada por primera vez, en lugar de como una mujer de treinta años e independiente.

—Di que saldrás conmigo mañana por la noche —le dijo delicadamente. Su mano volvió a su mejilla. Cuando la acarició y la miro con ternura, Kyoko luchó consigo misma durante unos tres segundos antes de relajarse y girar la cabeza para besarlo.

Mucho… mucho tiempo después…, saciada tras la experiencia de aquellos besos, se resignó a su destino. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura y una estupidez. Sabía que uno de esos días se arrepentiría y probablemente tendría que pagar un precio por su falta de juicio. Pero, en aquel momento, la verdad era que no le importaba.

—Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Es una cita? —le preguntó Ren.

—Sí —respondió Kyoko, y pudo verlo sonreír con una calidez, que hacía que le doliera el pecho, por lo que aparto su mirada de él.

—Te recojo a las siete.

—Está bien._ dijo, la chica, sonrojándose y aun mirando hacia abajo.

—Y, ¿Kyoko?

Suspirando, finalmente se giró hacia él para mirarlo a los ojos.

Él sonrió.

—Ponte algo sexy. ¿Tienes algún vestido?

Por un segundo, se sintió irritada por la pregunta, pero luego sonrió.

—Tengo un vestido que te va a dejar boquiabierto.

—No puedo esperar.

Ren fue silbando durante todo el camino de regreso a casa.

Kyoko era increíble. Por alguna razón, ya había sospechado que así sería. Sonrió al recordarla.

Sí. Kyoko Mogami, alias Kyoko Takarada, heredera de una fortuna, que obviamente creía en trabajar para ganarse la vida, era la perfecta candidata para su Cenicienta. Bella, inteligente, sexy, generosa, noble y apasionada.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Kanae miró a Kyoko con tono burlón.

—Venga, escupe. ¿Qué pasa?

A petición de Kyoko, las amigas se habían reunido a tomar un café en un local cerca de donde se hospedaba Kanae.

Kyoko le dio un sorbo a su café con leche antes de responder.

—¿Recuerdas al chico que empezó hace poco a trabajar para mí? ¿Del que te hablé cuando cenamos hace tres semanas?

Kanae sonrió y partió un pedazo de su magdalena.

—Sabía que se trataba de un hombre.

Kyoko resopló.

—No sé qué hacer.

—¿Hacer con qué? ¿Te ha pedido salir?

—Sí, pero no es eso.

Kanae la miró.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Nos besamos. Fue… fue fantástico.

Kanae suspiró y comió un poco más de magdalena.

—Estas así por un beso. Cuéntamelo que sucedió y que es lo que te preocupa.

Y así lo hizo, empezando por cómo había intentado ignorar a Ren y finalizando por cómo se habían terminado besando y el miedo que sentía por caer enamorada como idiota.

Kanae volvió a suspirar.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Estás enamorada de él? —le preguntó Kanae.

—No sé cómo me siento. Lo que está claro es que lo deseo.

—Bueno, ése es un buen comienzo. ¿Vas a volver a verlo?

Kyoko asintió.

—Esta noche.

—¿Va a llevarte a algún sitio?

—Vamos a cenar, pero estaba pensando que debería llamarlo y cancelar la cita.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo lo que te dije. Número uno, esta relación no puede llegar a ninguna parte. Y número dos, trabaja para mí.

—Espera un minuto… ¿por qué no puede llegar a ninguna parte?

—Ya lo sabes… el matrimonio no está hecho para mí.

—Tonterias. Y respecto a lo del trabajo, búscate otro.

Hay trabajos a patadas, pero hazme caso, Kyoko, es difícil encontrar un buen chico y mereces ser feliz.

Kyoko miró a su amiga como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿Que deje mi trabajo?Me gusta trabajar.

—Vale, muy bien. Te gusta trabajar, pero no tiene por qué ser ahí, ¿no? tu Padre puede conseguirte cualquier trabajo que quieras.

—No quiero que papá me haga ningún favor.

Kanae suspiró.

—Eres la persona más cabezota que conozco. A tu padre le encantaría que trabajaras para él.

Kyoko estaba segura de que su amiga tenía razón, pero ya llevaba más de siete años en Hizuri Company. Allí la respetaban, no por ser la hija del propietario, como le ocurriría si trabajara con su padre, sino por su inteligencia y su duro trabajo. No quería marcharse de Hizuri Company.

—Hay una cosa más… —dijo finalmente.

—¿Qué?

—No sé nada sobre Ren.

—¿Como qué?

—Bueno… está claro que viene de una familia con clase, así que, ¿por qué está trabajando en el almacén? Debe de estar escondiendo algo.

—Kyoko, tú sí estás escondiendo algo.

Kyoko frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé, pero tengo una buena razón. No quiero que me traten de una manera distinta en el trabajo y lo harían si supieran el dinero que tiene nuestra familia.

—¿Y? A lo mejor él también tiene una buena razón.

—¿Y si está ocultando algo malo?

—¿Como qué? —repitió Kanae.

—No lo sé, pero es que… —se detuvo un momento—. Hay algo en él que no veo claro.

—¿Le has preguntado por qué está trabajando ahí?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué ha dicho?

—Admitió que había ido a la universidad, pero me dijo que no le gustaba el mundo de los negocios.

—Kyoko, por lo que dices, ese chico parece perfecto. De hecho, ¡parece ser igual que tú!

—Pero no estoy segura de que me haya dicho la verdad.

—Pero… ¿qué otra razón podría tener para trabajar ahí?

—A lo mejor es un espía.

—¡Un espía!

—Sí, un espía. Un espía enviado por la empresa.

—¿En serio piensas eso?

—No lo sé —la verdad era que Kyoko no sabía qué pensar —. He buscado información sobre él en Google.

Kanae sonrió.

—¿Y?

—Nada. Bueno, había varios Tsuruga Ren, pero ninguno coincidía con él.

—Eso no significa nada.

—Lo sé, pero aun así…

—¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?

Kyoko asintió.

—Creo que tienes miedo.

Quería negarlo, pero sospechaba que su amiga tenía razón. La verdad era que Ren resultaba un peligro para su bienestar. Era como si se hubiera metido en su cabeza y le hubiera hecho un lavado de cerebro. La noche anterior había sido una muestra de ello, ¿no? Sólo estar cerca de él la había hecho comportarse de un modo que jamás habría imaginado.

Kanae se terminó el café con leche y se levantó.

—Tengo que irme, pero voy a decirte una última cosa. Si alejas a Ren porque estás asustada, entonces no eres la mujer que yo creía que eras.

Y con eso, se despidió de su amiga y salió de la cafetería.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¤ Continuará

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

GRACIAS POR LEER

Hace tanto tiempo que no publicaba que ya ni me acordaba como hacerlo. Lo siento.

Hasta el próximo capítulo Espero tardarme menos la próxima vez. Aunque por algunas situaciones es cada vez más difícil, pero no voy a abandonar esta historia. Trataré de actualizar pronto mi otro fic. Gracias por su paciencia.

Si encuentra algunos nombres que no correspondan a los personajes de Skip beat, recuerden que es una adaptación, y me disculpo, que a veces se me escapa corregirlo. Para aclarar Alex es Ren y P.J es Kyoko.

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**

Sayonara \ (^ **·** ^) /


	10. Capítulo 9

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

Skip beat! no me pertenece.

Esta historia es una adaptación de la novela de Patricia Kay (DOS CORAZONES ATRAPADOS)

Es un capítulo algo corto, espero que disfruten la lectura.

 **Capítulo 9**

Ren decidió jugarse el todo por el todo. Después de hacer varias búsquedas, llamó e hizo una reserva en Granvia restaurant, situado en una colina con vistas al río Kamo, varios kilómetros al norte de la ciudad. Al parecer, el Granvia era uno de los mejores restaurantes. Además, los viernes y sábados por la noche un grupo tocaba música en directo. Parecía perfecto y romántico, justo como quería. Después de todo, no tenía mucho tiempo para cortejar a Kyoko. Sólo faltaban nueve meses para la fecha límite marcada por Kuu.

Ren fue hasta su casa en Tokio y recogió uno de sus trajes favoritos: unos pantalones grises hechos a medida, una camisa de seda gris oscura y una chaqueta de cachemir negra. Era una ropa cara, pero si ella le comentaba algo al respecto, admitiría tímidamente que de vez en cuando se daba el capricho de comprarse buenas ropas.

En el camino de vuelta a Kyoto, se detuvo en una floristería. La florista, una hermosa mujer de unos cincuenta años y ojos verdes, le preguntó si podía ayudarlo.

—Querría un ramo de flores. Creo que rosas.

—¿Para una mujer?

—Una mujer especial —dijo.

—¿De qué color tiene los ojos?

Ren parpadeó.

—¿los ojos? claros. Bueno, en realidad, ámbar.

—Entonces le sugiero rosas color melocotón.

En cuanto Ren las vio, supo que eran perfectas.

—Que pasen una buena noche —dijo la florista después de que ren hubiera pagado las flores y se estuviera marchando.

—Eso pretendo —le respondió sonriendo.

Dejó su apartamento a las seis y cuarenta y cinco y llegó a la urbanización de

Kyoko diez minutos después. La florista le había convencido para poner las flores en un jarrón.

—Se alegrará de haberlo hecho —le había dicho —. De lo contrario, esa mujer especial tendrá que encontrar un sitio donde ponerlas y puede que no tenga un jarrón tan alto.

Con el jarrón en una mano, Ren llamó a la puerta con la otra. Ella abrió cuando el timbre sonó por segunda vez.

¡Dios bendito! Se quedó impresionado al verla. Llevaba un vestido negro corto sin mangas con cuello alto a juego con unas sandalias de tacón altas. Se había peinado la melena hacia atrás y la llevaba sujeta por una diadema de terciopelo negra. Además, unos pendientes de diamantes destellaban en sus orejas.

Preciosa.

No había otra palabra para definirla. Estaba preciosa.

—¡Guau! —exclamó él.

Ella sonrió.

—Me he arreglado bien, ¿eh?

—Eso es decir poco.

Se apartó para dejarlo entrar.

—Tú también —le dijo —. Una ropa muy bonita.

—Gracias —le entregó las flores —. Espero que te gusten las rosas.

—Me encantan las rosas y éstas son preciosas. Gracias.

Pudo ver que su agrado no fue fingido y eso le hizo sentirse bien. Intentó recordar la última vez que le había comprado flores a una mujer de un modo espontáneo, pero no pudo. De hecho, no podía recordar la última vez que había estado deseando estar con una mujer. La mayor parte de su vida social consistía en asistencias obligatorias a cenas de etiqueta.

Cuando Kyoko se dio la vuelta para dejar el jarrón sobre el pequeño aparador de la entrada, la respiración de Ren se detuvo por un momento. Su vestido terminaba en forma de «V» por la espalda, casi hasta la cintura, y dejaba al descubierto una suave piel de porcelana.

—Necesitarás algo de abrigo —le dijo —. Ya está refrescando.

—Lo sé —agarró un chal negro que tenía sobre una silla, con la tapicería bordada, junto al aparador y se lo echó sobre los hombros. Después, tras levantar el pequeño bolso de seda que se escondía debajo, le dijo con una resplandeciente sonrisa:

—Estoy lista.

Al salir al exterior, Ren pudo oler su perfume, ligero y limpio; la misma fragancia que se había imaginado que llevaría. Cuando llegaron a la camioneta, la ayudó a entrar. Sus piernas lucían fantásticas con esos tacones. Se preguntó si ella se habría dado cuenta de eso.

—Lo siento, no tengo un coche lo suficientemente bonito para la ocasión.

—Me gustan las camionetas —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Eh, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu coche? —le preguntó cuando ya estuvo sentado en el asiento del conductor.

—Mi vecino me ha ayudado a arrancarlo esta mañana y lo he llevado para que le cambien la batería.

—Bien.

Se movió sobre el asiento, lo que hizo que la falda se le subiera unos centímetros. Sí, allí estaban otra vez esas impresionantes piernas. De hecho, le estaba resultando difícil mantener los ojos fijos en la carretera.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella.

Ren sonrió.

—Es una sorpresa —la miró y añadió —: ¿Quieres escuchar música?

—¿Qué me ofreces?

Pensó en los CDs que llevaba.

—Sheryl Crow, Martina McBride, Michelle Branch, Beyoncé, James Taylor, los

Beatles, Coldplay… también llevo algo de música clásica, si lo prefieres.

Ella comenzó a reírse.

—Es la mezcla más rara de música que he oído en la vida.

Ren se rió tímidamente.

—Tengo unos gustos algo eclécticos.

—Ya.

—¿Entonces?

—Martina McBride.

Insertó el CD. La primera canción era My Baby Loves Me, y casi al instante Kyoko ya estaba tamborileando con sus dedos sobre la guantera que separaba los asientos delanteros y tarareando al compás de la música. Cuando la canción terminó y comenzó la siguiente, dijo:

—Vamos a Granvia Kyoto, ¿no?

—Sí.

Ren podía sentir sus ojos sobre él. Se volvió hacia ella y le preguntó:

—¿Qué?

—Estás lleno de sorpresas, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo conoces el Granvia?

—Por Internet. He buscado restaurantes y ése parecía ideal —en ese momento se preguntó si había cometido un error. No podía permitirse hacerla sospechar otra vez ahora que parecía que por fin confiaba en él. Ante todo, necesitaba ponerle un anillo en el dedo —. Quería llevarte a un sitio bonito.

—El Granvia es muy bonito —dijo ella con tono suave—. Hace mucho que no voy. De pronto, Ren se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba complacer a esa mujer… y no dejar de hacerlo. Tal vez el plan de su padre no era nada ortodoxo, pero parecía estar funcionando. Era la primera vez en años, tal vez incluso en toda su vida, que se había sentido así por una mujer. Normalmente, siempre había estado contando los segundos hasta poder huir.

—La entrada está una vez que pasemos esta curva —dijo ella—. Quedará a tu izquierda —sonrió cuando él la miró—. Cuesta verla si nunca has estado aquí.

Si hubiera ido solo, Ren se la habría pasado. Sólo una pequeña señal marcaba el giro y en la oscuridad resultaba casi imposible de ver.

El camino subía por la colina durante unos noventa metros antes de girar a la izquierda y atravesar un pinar. Finalmente llegaron al rústico edificio rodeado de árboles que bordeaba al río Kamu por la derecha. Los árboles estaban adornados con luces diminutas.

Le entregó la camioneta al aparcacoches y, tras agarrar a Kyoko del brazo la condujo dentro del restaurante. Una guapa jefa de comedor con el pelo largo y negro y una sonrisa brillante los recibió. Ren estuvo a punto de decir su nombre verdadero, pero se corrigió a tiempo, y en seguida los llevaron a su mesa junto a la ventana. El río que quedaba al otro lado de la ventana era como una franja negra parcheada con la luz de la luna que brillaba sobre él.

Ren miró a su alrededor. Había estado en muchos otros restaurantes lujosos y el Granvia Kyoto no se podía comparar a los demás en cuanto a su exquisita atmósfera.

Si encima la comida hacía honor a la excelencia que prometía, sería un hombre feliz. Unas treinta mesas formaban un círculo en torno a una pequeña pista de baile. En la esquina había un diminuto escenario con un enorme piano al lado. O el conjunto de música no había empezado aún o se estaba tomando un descanso.

—Los músicos empiezan a tocar a las ocho —dijo Kyoko

Una vela encendida parpadeaba sobre una base de cristal tallado en el centro de la mesa. La cara de Kyoko, iluminada por el brillo de la vela, parecía más joven y dulce que de costumbre. Tal vez era porque estaba más relajada. Lo sonrió.

—Es muy agradable.

—Sí —deseó poder hablarle de los lugares en los que había estado, de los lugares a los que le gustaría llevarla…, pero eso sería demasiado peligroso.

Justo entonces apareció su camarero, y los próximos minutos estuvieron dedicados a pedir las bebidas. Cuando el camarero se marchó a la barra, Ren dijo:

—Llevo todo el día esperando que llegara este momento.

Ella tardó en responder y, cuando lo hizo, comenzó con un suspiro:

—No lo sé, Ren. Sigo pensando que es un error.

—¿Un error? —no podía haberla malinterpretado. La noche anterior no se había resistido, se había mostrado tan entregada al beso como él.

—Trabajas para mí, ¿lo recuerdas?

Él le tomó la mano por encima de la mesa. Tenía unos dedos delgados y las uñas sin pintar, pero con una forma bonita.

—Te prometo una cosa, Kyoko si el hecho de que trabaje para ti resulta un problema, me buscaré otro empleo.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, el camarero llegó con el vino y Ren soltó la mano de Kyoko a regañadientes. No hablaron mientras el camarero les sirvió un plato con una especie de paté y una cesta de pan francés caliente.

Cuando se marchó, ella dijo:

—No podría dejarte hacer eso, Ren. No estaría bien —la preocupación nubló sus ojos color ámbar.

—¿Por qué no dejas que sea yo el que decida si estaría bien o mal? —alzó su copa de vino —. No hablemos más de cosas serias. Vamos a dedicar esta noche, nuestra primera cita oficial, a disfrutar de la compañía del otro y a pasar una velada maravillosa.

Ella dudó, luego levantó su copa de vino y brindó con él. Pero la preocupación no abandonó sus ojos. En el acto, Ren se juró que de esa noche en adelante se aseguraría de que esa preocupación se esfumara…. para siempre.

Había algo en el baile que resultaba sexy y erótico. Si una chica sentía un mínimo de atracción hacia su acompañante, probablemente estaría perdida una vez que él la tomara en sus brazos y la guiara alrededor de la pista. Y si la música era suave y romántica, y el compañero un buen bailarín… bueno, el resultado era de esperar.

De camino a casa, Ren puso un CD y, a medida que la melodiosa voz del cantante llenaba el interior del vehículo, la tensión y la deliciosa espera de lo que estaba por llegar latieron con fuerza, como si tuvieran vida propia. En ese momento, Kyoko supo que Ren sentía exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Cuando llegaron a la urbanización de Kyoko, él aparcó en frente y caminaron juntos hacia la entrada del apartamento. Ren le pidió las llaves y ella se las entregó sin decir una palabra. Estaban tan cerca que ella se preguntó si él podría oír cómo le latía el corazón. Después de abrir la puerta, Kyoko entró sabiendo que Ren la seguiría.

El pequeño farol sobre el aparador de la entrada proporcionaba un delicado brillo que iluminaba las rosas en su jarrón de cristal. Su fragancia llenaba el aire. Kyoko se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron. Cuando el reloj de pie comenzó a marcar la hora, Ren la atrajo hacia sí, bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Mucho tiempo después, tras hacer el amor y dormir un rato, despertarse y volver a hacer el amor, estaban echados uno al lado del otro en la cama.

—Encajamos muy bien —dijo Ren, acariciándole un pecho y acurrucándose contra su cuello.

—Ummmmh —murmuró ella sin responder nada, a pesar de que había estado pensando lo mismo.

—¿No vas a dejar que el trabajo cambie esto, verdad?

—Depende de cómo marchen las cosas —pero ya sabía que no lo haría. Porque si dejaba que el trabajo importara tanto, tendría que dejar a Ren y eso no quería hacerlo. Por supuesto, si llegaba el caso en el que no pudiera seguir haciendo su trabajo o él el suyo, tendría que replantearse su decisión.

Pero por el momento, al menos tenía la intención de disfrutar estando con Ren… y sin preocuparse por el mañana.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron volando. Kyoko y él pasaron muchos tiempos juntos. La llevó al cine, salieron a cenar, tomaron la costumbre de ir juntos a correr después del trabajo y un sábado por la tarde asistieron a una feria organizada por la iglesia católica local.

—Me encantan las norias —dijo Kyoko mientras esperaban su turno para subir.

Ren la sonrió. Parecía una niña con sus vaqueros, sus chanclas y el pelo recogido en un par de pequeñas coletas.

—Estuve a punto de venir a esta feria el año pasado —continuó.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

Kyoko se encogió de hombros y la sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse.

—No tenía a nadie con quien venir.

El modo en que lo dijo le hizo a Ren sentir una inmensa ternura. Ella se mostraba muy fuerte la mayoría de las veces, pero Ren sospechaba que eso era sólo una fachada para enmascarar sus sentimientos más profundos.

«A lo mejor ella también se siente sola».

Había descubierto que la mayoría de la gente le mostraba una cara al mundo que no solía ser su cara real. Él lo hacía. Nadie que lo conociera en el ámbito social o en el mundo de la filantropía podría imaginar lo que escondía en su interior. Incluso su mejor amigo probablemente no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo era en realidad, del mismo modo que él no tenía ni idea de cómo era él.

—Bueno, pues ya me tienes a mí —le dijo rodeándola con los brazos.

Se miraron a los ojos y Ren estuvo seguro de que ella quería decir algo, de que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero justo entonces la fila comenzó a avanzar y ese momento se perdió.

Esa noche, Ren se despertó con el sonido de la lluvia. Kyoko seguía profundamente dormida. Sonrió al mirarla. Estaba encantadora. No había otra palabra para describirla. Su pelo alborotado sobre la almohada, su camisón, que se había puesto después de hacer el amor, se había alzado dejando al descubierto su magnífico trasero. Deseaba acariciarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía, la despertaría. De modo que resistió la tentación. Al día siguiente podrían disfrutar el uno del otro.

Estaba volviendo a quedarse dormido cuando sonó su móvil. Con un gruñido, lo levantó de la mesilla de noche y miró la pantalla.

Era Julie.

El reloj digital que estaba junto a Kyoko marcaba las 4:43 de la madrugada.

—Maldita sea —dijo al levantarse de la cama—. Será mejor que sea importante

—susurró mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

—Kuon —dijo Julie llorando—. ¡Tu padre se ha puesto mal!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿eh? ¿Por qué? ¡ No lo sé!_ respondía Julie

—Cálmate.

—uhmm…Han venido accionistas de la empresa a la casa a exigir explicaciones por ciertos rumores del futuro de Hizuri company

—¡Por Dios, mamá! —se apartó el pelo de la frente en un gesto de frustración.

—¿Puedes venir?

Él suspiró.

—Sí, iré.

Y después de responderle, él le dijo:

—Tardaré una hora o tal vez hora y media.

—Vale —dijo con una voz débil—. Gracias, Kuon.

Cuando Ren ya estaba vestido y recogiendo sus cosas, Kyoko se despertó.

—¿Ya te marchas? —le preguntó adormilada y sentada en la cama.

—Tengo que irme —fue al lado de su cama, se agachó y le dio un beso —. Puede que no vuelva hasta antes del mediodía.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Me acaba de llamar mi madre. Tengo que ir a Tokio a ver a mi padre, parece que se encuentra enfermo.

Los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No me lo explico con claridad. Mira, tengo que irme. Te llamo luego, ¿vale?

Ella asintió.

—Conduce con cuidado.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Continuará

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Muchas gracias por leer. Dejen sus comentarios por favor. (‿◠)✌

N.A. En este capítulo he modificado mucho de la novela para que tenga sentido a forma de ser que he agregado a los personajes para que no disten mucho de los caracteres de Skip beat! y quizás siga haciéndolo, así que cada capítulo va a ir cambiando en comparación a la novela. Espero que les agrade lo que publique.

Y respecto al tiempo de publicar cada capítulo, no aseguro nada solamente que si voy a terminar las historias que tengo en fanfiction, así que les pido paciencia por favor.

Hasta la próxima.?￢ﾉﾧ◉ᴥ◉≦

Después de mucho mucho tiempo vuelvo a publicar. Disculpen por la tardanza.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

Skip beat! no me pertenece.

Esta historia es una adaptación de la novela de Patricia Kay (DOS CORAZONES ATRAPADOS)

Que disfruten la lectura.

 **Capítulo 10**

Llegó a la mansión Hizuri en un tiempo récord, pero a pesar de ello ya eran casi siete y media cuando entró. Pasó otra media hora hasta que apareció su madre en la biblioteca de la casa donde los empleados le indicaron que espere hasta que el médico terminara de revisar a su padre. Él quería subir, pero el ama de llaves no se lo permitió, ya que eran las órdenes de su madre.

—¿Kuon? —dijo Julie al entrar sonriendo a la biblioteca – Bienvenido hijo… Con que esa es tu nueva apariencia, tenía muchas ganas de verte así desde que me lo contó María, pero pienso que te sigues viendo mejor con tu apariencia natural.

\- Maldición_ dijo Kuon en voz baja . Ya no podía hacer nada respecto a su apariencia, lo había olvidado totalmente. Así que dejo salir un suspiro para luego preguntar:

\- ¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿Qué sucedió?

\- ¿Tu padre? ... ummmh ... .No te preocupes él está bien ... - Dijo Julie haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

Ren la miraba preocupado

\- Ahh- suspiró Julie - ¡está bien! Vamos a ver a tu padre.

Salieron de la biblioteca en silencio y se dirigieron al segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación de su padre. Cuando entraron Kuu estaba leyendo un libro en su cama y sin apartar la mirada totalmente de las líneas que leía dijo

\- Julie ¿Cuánto más va a tardar mi comida?

\- Ya te dije, que aún es muy temprano Kuu y que la cocinera va a tardar en preparar toda esa cantidad de comida que has pedido.

\- Uhmmm

\- Olvida eso, más importante nuestro hijo ha venido a verte._ dijo la rubia

\- Hey … ¿Kuon? … pero… ¿y esa apariencia?- dijo sorprendido su padre señalándolo con la mano

\- …

Ren desvió la mirada, no quería explicar porque su nueva apariencia y dejo salir un suspiro cansado.

-No importa. Ven hijo… además creo que sé el porqué.

-¿estás bien, padre?_ preguntó Ren preocupado acercando una silla a lado de Kuu

-Si…

-¿Realmente estas bien?

-Kuon ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Por el médico que ha venido a verte

\- Ah! Solamente ha sido un chequeo de rutina

\- Y ¿por qué ha venido a esta hora de la mañana?

\- Kuon ¿Qué te pasa?, es porque tiene que viajar para ir a un congreso en otra ciudad. _ dirigió la mirada a Julie que estaba saliendo silenciosamente de la habitación

\- ¿Qué le has dicho para que venga a esta hora? Y tan preocupado_ preguntó el mayor.

\- Nada _ contestó su esposa quedándose quieta en su lugar, ya que su plan de escapar había fallado.

En ese momento Ren se dio cuenta que fue totalmente engañado una vez más por su bella madre para que llegara a casa.

-Entonces ¿no es cierto lo de los accionistas? _preguntó cansadamente Ren

\- Sí, es cierto

Ren se alarmó y pensaba Realmente irán a hacer algo los accionistas

\- Han venido a saludar y presentarme sus buenos deseos sobre mi salud, aunque están exagerando, solamente estoy tomando un descanso. Hace tiempo que he ido delegando obligaciones en la empresa.

\- ¡Mamá! _ exclamó Ren

\- …

—Bueno, eso no importa ¡Vamos! —dijó Julie – Hoy pasaremos todo el día juntos, me tienes que contar muchas cosas.

—¡Qué! Me puedes hacer el favor de explicarme ¿por qué me has dicho todo eso? madre

— Es que.. es que … es la única forma de que pases tiempo con tu madre_ sollozaba Julie. — Es que acaso ya no quieres a tu madre—dijo, ahora llorando con fuerza.- Y no puedes dedicarle algo de tiempo.

— Siéntate madre y dime lo que quieres. – dijo el joven tratando de mantenerse en calma.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero que pases tiempo con tu madre …— respondió Julie _ y conozcas algunas candidatas… _ susurró, pero su hijo logró escuchar

—¿A qué te refieres con «candidatas»?

—Acaso ya escogiste a alguien… - lo miraba la rubia como si le estuviera examinando el rostro de su hijo.

— … - Kuon desvió la mirada

—¡Lo sabía!

Kuon con una sonrisa brillante miraba a su madre.

—No uses esa sonrisa conmigo, niño. No tienes que enojarte.

Kuon dejo salir un suspiro y pretendía negar su enojo, pero Julie hablo antes.

—Quiero conocer a la chica que has elegido… Pero por la cara que acabas de poner supongo que será imposible … por el momento.

— Vamos Kuon, desayunemos juntos los tres y luego pasa un tiempo con tu madre, ya que estas aquí. Yo iré más tarde a jugar golf con unos amigos._ le sugirió su padre, mientras su madre ponía su rostro de cachorrito.

Ren dejó salir un suspiro resignándose a la voluntad de su madre, no era capaz de negarle algo cuando ponía ese rostro. Ese iba a ser un largo día.

Sólo cuando conducía en dirección a Kyoto recordó que no había llamado a Kyoko como le había dicho que haría y ya era media tarde. Abrió el teléfono móvil, preparado para llamarla, y se preguntó qué iba a decirle. ¿Podía permitirse contarle toda la verdad sobre quien era en realidad?

¡Maldición! Odiaba esa situación. Por encima de todo deseaba que pudieran ser completamente sinceros el uno con el ó que si las cosas continuaban yendo bien entre ellos las próximas semanas, entonces podría decirle toda la verdad en Acción de Gracias.Y con suerte, incluso podrían estar casados para Navidad.

Después de que Ren se marchara, Kyoko intentó volver a dormirse, pero no había sido capaz. Finalmente, a las cinco y media, se rindió, se levantó, se dio una ducha, se puso unos vaqueros limpios y un suéter y fue descalza a la cocina para hacer café. Al asomarse por la ventana, vio que ya le habían repartido el periódico del domingo.

Se calzó unos zuecos y abrió la puerta. El aire de la mañana era frío después de la tormenta que había caído durante la noche, pero se suponía que el día sería más cálido. Esperaba que el hombre del tiempo tuviera razón. Ren y ella habían planeado ir a montar en bici y sería más agradable si no hacía frío.

Se preguntó si Ren aún querría ir. También sintió curiosidad por su extraño que no la hubiera mencionado nunca. De todos modos, tampoco había hablado mucho sobre nadie de su familia. Cuando le había preguntado, había respondido que sus padres vivían en Tokio. Aunque había sentido mucha curiosidad por saber más, no había querido presionarlo demasiado porque entonces él le habría preguntado a ella y ella en absoluto quería hablar sobre su familia.

Bueno, en realidad le había dicho que tenía un hermano y una sobrina, pero había cambiado de tema a la mínima oportunidad. Tal vez un día le hablaría de su familia, pero aún era demasiado pronto. Y quizá no tenía sentido hacerlo. Le contaría la verdad sobre su familia dependiendo de cómo evolucionara su relación.

«¿Ah, sí? ¿Pero no decías que esta relación no podía llegar a ninguna parte?».

Kyoko ignoró esa pequeña voz que habló dentro de ella y que no cesaba de recordarle lo ingenua que había sido. O tal vez no. ¿Acaso no había sabido siempre, en el fondo, que una relación con Ren no era posible? Desde el principio, se había sentido demasiado atraída por él. En realidad, él debería haber llevado un cartel que dijera: «Peligro al acecho».

«Oh, por Dios, Kyoko. Claro que llevaba el cartel, pero tú fingiste no verlo».

A medida que avanzó la mañana, Kyoko se preparó unos huevos revueltos y una tostada, mientras leía el perió ordenaba su apartamento, no dejó de mirar el teléfono y preguntarse dónde estaría Ren y qué estaría haciendo. Deseaba que la llamara, tal y como le había prometido. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que estaría preocupada? Así pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Un poco después de las cuatro de la tarde, el teléfono sonó por fin. Dejó caer la revista que estaba leyendo y corrió a contestar.

—¿Aún quieres dar ese paseo en bici? —le preguntó él.

—Si tú quieres…

—Bien. Estaré allí en quince minutos.

—Aparca detrás, en el garaje. Nos resultará más fácil cargar las bicicletas.

Cuando llegó, Kyoko pudo ver que antes se había pasado por su apartamento para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir? —le preguntó —. Pareces cansado.

—Lo estoy, pero necesito aire fresco.

—¿Has comido?

—Sí ¿y tú?

— He cocinado algo para mí en casa.

Estaba muriéndose por preguntarle por sus padres, pero algo la contuvo.

—Vale, entonces, vamos a por las bicis.

Diez minutos más tarde, con las bicis en la plataforma de la camioneta, se dirigieron al parque. Habían sopesado la idea de conducir hasta la costa, pero decidieron que el camino del río sería igual de agradable y más fácil de recorrer. Además, la costa siempre estaba lleno en las tardes de domingo cuando hacía buen tiempo. Y Kyoko había aprendido que en eso Ren y ella eran iguales: a ninguno les gustaba los lugares abarrotados. La feria en la que habían estado el día anterior ya había sido suficiente.

—Qué agradable —dijo Ren cuando ya se encontraban paseando por la ribera del río. Le sonrió—. Gracias por no preguntar lo de esta mañana.

—Que no te haya preguntado no significa que no tenga curiosidad.

—Quiero contártelo, pero es que hasta ahora no me sentía con ánimos de hacerlo.

Entonces, pasó a explicarle lo que había sucedido, obviando algunos sucesos como por ejemplo que su madre quería que conozca algunas candidatas.

—Debió de asustarte mucho —dijo Kyoko cuando terminó.

—Sí. Sólo espero que ese susto no se vuelva a repetir. Mi madre tiene tendencia a olvidar las consecuencias de lo que hace cuando quería conseguir algo —suspiró—. El problema es que siempre funcionan sus trucos.

Kyoko sabía que se sentía tan culpable consigo mismo por no pasar tiempo con su madre.

—¿Ya lo había hecho antes? — Kyoko no pudo evitar pensar en su propio padre al cual era también capaz de hacer un teatro para conseguir que ella fuera a verlo.

De todos modos, ella no era nadie para juzgar a Ren y los actos de su familia

—¿Dónde viven tus padres?

Al principio Ren dudó, y luego dijo:

—Dudo que lo conozcas, es una zona de Ginza

Kyoko silbó mentalmente. Las casas de esa zona eran muy costosas.

—¿Con un préstamo compraron su casa?

—Sí.

Al darse cuenta de que era su oportunidad de saber más sobre Ren, le preguntó:

—Y… ¿tienes hermanos?

—No. Soy hijo único.

—Uhmm ¿a qué se dedican tus padres?

Él sonrió, era más como una mueca que una sonrisa.

Al principio, ella pensó que Ren no iba a responder, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Mi padre tiene un pequeño negocio y mi madre es ama de casa.

— ¿Aun así pueden pagar por una casa en esa zona?

— Así es

Kyoko pudo ver que sus preguntas lo habían molestado. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó.

¿Era que se avergonzaba de su familia? ¿O era por una razón más oscura?Todas esas sospechas que había tenido en torno a él al principio, regresaron.¿Estaba Ren ocultando algo? Y de ser así, ¿qué era?

«Genial», pensó Ren. «Ahora la has hecho sospechar de ti otra vez».

Bueno, no había podido evitarlo. No había podido negarse a responder sus preguntas. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría sido peor porque habría despertado más sospechas todavía. Era sólo mala suerte que hubiera estado con Kyoko cuando Julie había llamado, y esperaba que nada parecido volviera a suceder. De todos modos, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que aclarara las cosas con Kyoko y entonces ya no habría necesidad de ocultar nada. «Es más, el próximo fin se semana tendría que llamar a su madre para hablarle de Kyoko y si le da el visto bueno,ya no habrá razones para esperar más». Así paso la semana con el trabajo acostumbrado y las salidas casi diarias con su jefa, a veces a cenar otras ver una película o simplemente hablar en su apartamento.

Llegó el sábado y Ren llamó a su madre.

—¡Kuon, me encantaría verte de nuevo! —Dijo Julie—. Ven a cenar.

Ren sonrió.

—¿A qué hora?

—¿Qué te parece a las seis y media? Antes conversaremos un rato. Llamaré a María, a lo mejor también puede venir.

— Está bien, nos vemos más tarde.

Cuando terminó la llamada, Ren cruzó los jardines y caminó hasta la entrada exterior de la cafetería. Al ver a Kijima sentado con un par de chicos, fue hacia la mesa. También vio a Kyoko sentada y comiendo con su amiga Chiori Amamiya, pero lo único que hizo fue saludarla con un gesto de cabeza y seguir hacia delante. Estaban teniendo mucho cuidado de que nadie del trabajo descubriera que se estaban viendo, y hasta el momento no pensaba que nadie sospechara. Si alguien lo sabía, sería Amamiya porque Kyoko habría confiado en ella como para contárselo.

—Te he ido a buscar —dijo Kijima cuando Ren llegó a la mesa—, pero ya te habías ido. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Tenía que hacer una llamada —respondió ren mientras agarraba una silla para sentarse junto al grupo formado por Kijima, Shinkai y Kurosaki.

—¡Aja! —Exclamó Kurosaki Ushio—. Seguro que has llamado a alguna chica —le dio un golpecito a Shinkai en el brazo—. ¿Recuerdas esos días, Shinkai?

—Poco —respondió Shinkai —. Llevo demasiado tiempo casado.

—Tenía que llamar a mi madre —dijo Ren.

—A tu madre. Sí, claro —contestó Kurosaki.

Se rieron y siguieron bromeando afablemente. Ren les dejó hablar. Si pensaban que tenía una novia, fantástico. En ese caso no se fijarían en él y en Kyoko. Después del almuerzo, Kijima y Ren volvieron juntos a su sector.

—Ren , ¿en serio estabas llamando a tu madre?

—La verdad es que sí.

—¿Seguro?

Ren lo miró extrañado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kijima?

Kijima vaciló antes de decir:

—Sé que has estado viendo a Kyoko y sólo quería asegurarme de que no la estás engañando.

Ren se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Cómo sabes lo nuestro?

—He visto tu camioneta aparcada fuera de la urbanización donde esta su apartamento un par de veces, y también os vi juntos en la feria el sábado pasado.

—¿En serio? Nosotros no te vimos a ti.

—Lo sé. Me fui en otra dirección con mis amigos.

—No me habría importado que nos hubieras saludado.

—Lo sé, pero me imaginé que tal vez a Kyoko le habría importado. Ya sabes, por eso de que es tu jefa…

—¿Es eso un problema?

—Para mí, no, pero conozco a Kyoko Mogami. Y no querría que nadie se llevara una idea equivocada. Y algunos lo harían, Ren. Algunos podrían pensar que hay favoritismos por parte de ella; por ejemplo, si te subieran el sueldo, ellos lo relacionarían.

Ren sabía que no alargaría esa farsa durante mucho tiempo. Al menos, no tanto como para que le diera tiempo a recibir un aumento de sueldo.

—De todos modos —continuó Kijima —, aprecio mucho a Kyoko y no quiero que le hagan daño.

—Yo nunca le haría daño.

Ya habían llegado a su sector y Kijima recogió una pila de pedidos del escritorio de Kyoko.

—Me alegra oírlo porque es muy especial, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿lo vuestro va en serio?

Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona, a Ren le habría irritado la pregunta, pero al igual que Kijima apreciaba mucho a Kyoko, Ren lo apreciaba mucho a él, y sabía que las preguntas de su compañero no eran fruto del entrometimiento, sino de una preocupación real.

De modo que Ren respondió sinceramente:

—Lo es, al menos por mi parte.

Kijima asintió con aire pensativo.

—Sé que dijiste que a ella no le interesa el matrimonio —añadió Ren —, pero espero hacerle cambiar de idea.

Pasó un largo momento antes de que Kijima respondiera:

—Si alguien puede, ése eres tú.

Kyoko estaba agotada y esperaba que Ren no propusiera quedar esa noche. Lo único que le apetecía era irse a casa, darse un largo baño, tal vez hacerse la pedicura, tomarse una o dos copas de vino, y echarse a ver la tele. Sola.

Sin duda, eso era algo nuevo en su relación. Pero habían estado juntos prácticamente todo el tiempo durante las últimas semanas, y necesitaba tiempo para ella. Sobre todo necesitaba pensar, porque cuando estaba con Ren, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sin hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando llegó la hora de salir del trabajo, ni siquiera vio a Ren, y para cuando llegó al aparcamiento, su camioneta ya no estaba allí. En lugar de sentirse aliviada al ver que su deseo le había sido concedido, se sintió molesta. Más que molesta. Dolida. Pero, ¿qué le estaba haciendo ese chico? Se había convertido en un mar de contradicciones y no sabía lo que quería.

Bueno, una cosa sí sabía. Nunca, jamás, debería haber empezado a salir con él. Desde el principio había sabido que era un error, y la reacción que estaba teniendo en ese momento lo demostraba. Si se sentía dolida y decepcionada sólo porque se había ido del trabajo sin despedirse de ella, ¿cómo iba a sentirse cuando él se marchara y la dejara?

Porque lo haría. Claro que lo haría. Con el tiempo, Tsuruga Ren querría casarse. Y cuando lo hiciera, querría a alguien joven y fértil.Y ella no era ni una cosa ni la otra. Si tenía algo de sentido común, rompería la relación de inmediato mientras aún le quedara orgullo.

Kuon llegó a la mansión Hizuri, antes de ir pensó cambiarse de apariencia, pero ya lo habían visto como Ren así que no tenía caso.

—¡Qué alegría! —dijo Julie alzando su copa hacia Kuon—. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no me visitabas —estaba sentada en una de las dos butacas brocadas color rosa situadas a ambos lados de la chimenea del salón.

Kuon, sentado en la otra butaca, le sonrió.

— Aunque solamente ha sido una semana.

Su madre estaba especialmente hermosa aquella noche, vestida con una falda larga de terciopelo negro y una blusa de satén color crema. Esa una mujer alta y esbelta que aparentaba diez años menos de los que tenía. Su rubio cabello caía suavemente en ondas alrededor de su rostro, y unos pendientes de diamante resplandecían en sus orejas.

—Bueno, háblame de esa joven que has conocido —dijo su madre. Le dio un sorbo a su Martini seco.

Y así, Kuon le habló sobre Kyoko Le contó todo menos el hecho de que era hija de Takarada Lory.

—Creo que es perfecta para mí, y espero que estés de acuerdo porque si tú lo estás, también lo estará Kuu.

—Entiendo —sus sagaces ojos verdes lo observaron—.Te has enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

Kuon parpadeó.

—Yo… —se detuvo. ¿Estaba enamorado de Kyoko?

Julie lo miró con cariño.

—Tal vez —dijo lentamente—Creo que no me había dado cuenta hasta este instante.

—¿Sabe quién eres en realidad?

—No —Kuon se rió —. Y tampoco sabe que yo sé quién es ella.

Julie bebió un poco más de su Martini y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Es la hija de Lory Takarada.

Su madre se quedó atónita.

—¿Y qué hace trabajando en los almacenes de Hizuri Company?

—Buena pregunta. No estoy seguro, pero cuando hemos hablado de la universidad, ha mencionado que no le gustaba el mundo empresarial. También sé que comparte mi visión del mundo respecto a la riqueza excesiva y a los males que puede conllevar —se terminó su vodka con tónica.

—Espero que esto no resulte un problema.

Kuon frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo podría ser un problema? Creía que mi padre estaría encantado de su estatus social ya que obviamente eso implica que no es una cazafortunas —en su voz se apreció reproche por la presión de las condiciones que había impuesto su padre.

Julie suspiró.

—Kuon, cielo, ¿no crees que ya has castigado a tu padre suficientemente?

—No te ofendas, pero no quiero hablar de mi padre.

—No —murmuró ella —. Estoy segura de que no quieres hablar del tema, solo espero no haya problemas.

Kuon tensó la mandíbula y decidió quedarse en silencio un par de minutos. Al ver Julie que su hijo no iba a refutar nada continuo.

—Volviendo al tema de tu Kyoko —dijo ella—, cuando he dicho que esperaba que no hubiera problemas, me refería a que puede que se moleste cuando descubra quién eres. Sobre todo si, como dices, no le atrae el dinero —enarcó las cejas—. Pero sobre todo está el hecho de que la hayas mentido.

—Por una buena razón.

—Puede que ella no lo vea así.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—Es muy posible. Por lo que has dicho parece que sea una persona muy íntegra. Y orgullosa.

—Pero ella tampoco está siendo muy sincera —señaló Kuon.

—Tal vez no ha dicho quién es su padre, pero no se ha cambiado el nombre.

—Ya sabes que no he tenido elección.

—Lo sé. Es la parte que más me ha molestado de esto que os ha propuesto vuestro padre. Comparto su idea sobre las jóvenes que… —se detuvo cuando Elizabeth, su ama de llaves desde hacía años, apareció en la puerta—. ¿Sí, Elizabeth?

—La cena está lista, señora.

Julie se levantó con gracilidad.

—Gracias, Elizabeth —miró a Ren —. ¿Vamos? Y no te preocupes por tu padre no estará por un par de días, tenía un negocio que atender y tuvo que viajar.

Él se levantó, le tendió el brazo, y juntos caminaron hasta el suavemente iluminado comedor. Mientras tomaban un suculento costillar de cordero, guisantes y unas diminutas patatas, continuaron charlando sobre el reto lanzado por Kuu, y luego pasaron a hablar sobre María.

—Es una pena que María no haya podido venir —dijo Kuon, sonriendo—. No le gusta demasiado lo que mi padre me ha pedido que haga.

—Oh, ya lo sé —dijo Julie con una irónica sonrisa—. Me regañó por participar en ello. Me ha dicho que no podía creerse que forme parte de un soborno tan vergonzoso.

Kuon se rió.

—Ésa es nuestra pequeña María. Siempre dice exactamente lo que piensa.

Julie sonrió.

—Es verdad.

Tras una generosa porción de la afamada tarta de caramelo de Elizabeth, Kuon se recostó y se dio unas palmaditas en el abdomen.

—Si comiera así todos los días, pesaría una tonelada.

—Y yo, pero hoy era una ocasión especial.

Ella se echó leche en el café.

—Quiero que me traigas a Kyoko para que la conozca en cuanto lo aclares todo con ella.

—Por supuesto.

Cuando se terminaron el café, Kuon dijo, muy a su pesar, que debía irse.

—Tengo un largo camino de vuelta.

— Quédate hijo

—Es mejor que me vaya, tengo algo que hacer.

—Supongo que no te puedo convencer esta vez.

Julie lo acompañó a la puerta principal. Cuando él se agachó para besarla en la mejilla, pensó en lo mucho que la quería y en el poco tiempo que había pasado con ella en el pasado, prácticamente con la fundación y los otros negocios no veía a sus padres

—No esperes demasiado a contarle la verdad a Kyoko, Kuon —fue el último consejo que le dio —. Las mentiras tienen el poder de magnificarse cuanto más duran.

Sí. Tenía que contarle la verdad y quería hacerlo. Pero, ¿cómo podía hacerlo sin incumplir las condiciones exigidas por Kuu?

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº-

Continuará

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

NA: No había visto el tiempo de viaje de Kyoto a Tokio en los capítulos anteriores y anteriores en Google, que es de **5 a 36 minutos** (452,3 km) en auto.

Tanto tiempo sin publicar, ya ni me acordaba como se suben los capítulos a fanfiction.

Disculpen si hay horrores en la redacción y ortografía.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Muchas gracias por leer. Dejen sus comentarios por favor. (º‿◠) ✌

Hasta la próxima. \ (^ o ^) /

Gracias a los que siguen la historia y quienes han elegido como favorito.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

Skip beat! no me pertenece.

Esta historia es una adaptación de la novela de Patricia Kay (DOS CORAZONES ATRAPADOS)

Que disfruten la lectura.

 **Capítulo 11**

El móvil de Ren sonó el martes por la mañana cuando estaba de camino al trabajo. En la pantalla vio reflejado el número de su oficina.

—¿Hikaru? —dijo, imaginándose que se trataría de su asistente.

—Oh, Hizuri-san. Cuánto me alegro de poder hablar con usted. Se nos avecina una crisis. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda pasarse hoy por aquí?

—¿Qué clase de crisis?

—Se trata de Richard Priest.

Ren maldijo. Richard Priest era un multimillonario excéntrico, fundador de un imperio de la electrónica. Era uno de los pocos donadores de quien la Fundación Hizuri aceptaba dinero sin pensarlo. Se debía al hecho de que nada de lo que su compañía fabricaba o vendía iba en contra de los fines u objetivos de la fundación.

Sin embargo, sus donaciones tenían un precio. Había exigido formar parte del comité directivo y periódicamente insultaba a algún miembro del mismo, a algún otro donador, y de vez en cuando, incluso, a algún jefe de estado.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora? —preguntó Ren irritado.

—Le ha dicho a Philippa Von Kohler que el infierno se congelaría antes de que "Protege a los Jóvenes" recibiera otro centavo nuestro. Por un momento, Ren se quedó sin palabras. "Protege a los Jóvenes" era obra de la señora Von Kohler, viuda del fundador de una popular cadena de tiendas de donuts, y no sólo dirigía la organización benéfica con mano de hierro, sino que además ella misma financiaba el cincuenta por ciento de sus costes.

—¿A qué demonios ha venido eso?

—Al parecer ella le concedió una entrevista y habló mal de Richard. Dijo que era un idiota. El caso es que él ha convocado una reunión del comité para esta tarde a las tres. Cuando le dije que no sabía si podría contactar contigo, me dijo textualmente: «No necesitamos a Kuon mientras obtengamos mayoría en las votaciones».

Ren suspiró.

—Creo que sería mejor que vinieras, Hizuri-san. Ya sabes lo mucho que intimida a algunos de los miembros del comité. Me temo que obtendrá los votos que quiera y bloqueará el pago que debería ir destinado a PALJ a primeros de mes.

Si Kuon hubiera tenido a Richard Priest delante, lo habría estrangulado.

—Vale, iré. No dejes que la reunión empiece sin mí. Tras colgar, Ren decidió llamar a Kyoko ¡Maldición! Tenía que volver al apartamento y llamarla desde allí porque había olvidado el móvil nuevo, además tendría que cambiar nuevamente su apariencia. Tras reprenderse y cruzar los dedos para que no le pusieran una multa por exceso de velocidad, volvió a su casa a toda prisa.

Fue un alivio cuando ella no respondió y saltó el buzón de voz. Era más fácil mentirle a una grabadora que hablar con ella en persona.

—Kyoko —dijo—. Lo siento, pero me ha surgido algo urgente y necesito tomarme un día de asuntos propios. Si no se me está permitido faltar hoy al trabajo, descuéntame el día. Gracias. Te llamo esta noche.

Ya pensaría más tarde en qué podría consistir eso tan «urgente». Por el momento, no tenía tiempo. Eran casi las tres en punto cuando llegó al centro de Tokio; el tráfico había sido horrendo y el trayecto, que normalmente era de cinco horas, le había llevado seis horas y media. Kuon había esperado poder pasar por su apartamento de Tokio para ponerse un traje, ya que en Kyoto solamente tenía ropa casual, pero no tuvo tiempo, de modo que sus vaqueros, su suéter y sus botas de trabajo tendrían que ser suficientes. Cuando entró en la sala de reuniones de las oficinas de la fundación, tuvo que contener una sonrisa ante las expresiones de los ocho miembros del comité, sentados alrededor de la enorme mesa de cerezo. Tras saludarlos, vio que Alicia Himune y Akira Takano no estaban allí. Una pena. Eran unos miembros con una visión muy progresista que no se habrían dejado influenciar por nada que Richard hubiera dicho.

Hikaru lo sonrió.

—Una ropa muy bonita —murmuró mientras él tomaba asiento presidiendo la mesa —. ¿Te apetece un café?

Kuon asintió gentilmente.

—Gracias.

Cuando ella salió de la sala para ir a por el café, Richard dijo:

—No sabía que estarías aquí, Kuon.

—No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo —respondió fríamente.

—Tienes buen aspecto —dijo Lydia Kurosaki, socia de una prestigiosa firma de abogados de Tokio—. ¿Has estado viajando?

Kuon respondió de manera imprecisa y fingió que no había visto en los ojos de la mujer una expresión de ávida curiosidad.

Cuando Hikaru regresó, Kuon dio comienzo a la reunión. El único tema pendiente era la petición de Richard de que se suprimieran las donaciones para "Protege a los Jóvenes". Escuchó con educación mientras Richard expuso el caso. Sin esperar a que nadie pudiera hacer preguntas, el hombre dijo:

—Propongo que…

—Discutamos el asunto antes de que presentes formalmente una moción —le interrumpió Kuon.

—Según las normas, la discusión comienza una vez se haya presentado una moción —apuntó Richard furioso.

—Se puede hacer de cualquier modo y me gustaría hacerlo así.

El hombre se quedó boquiabierto y lo miró.

A Kuon no le importaba. De hecho, en ese momento no le importaba si Richard se llevaba su dinero y sus rarezas y dejaba la Fundación Hizuri para siempre. En ocasiones, el precio que se tenía que pagar para que las cosas siguieran marchando bien era más alto de lo que a uno le gustaría. Y ése era uno de esos casos.

—Ahora —continuó Kuon —, estoy de acuerdo en que Philippa se sobrepasó al llamarte idiota en público, Richard, pero lo cierto es que tú la provocaste. Yo mismo te oí diciéndoselo a Winston —inclinó la cabeza hacia Winston Yanamoto, un presidente de banco jubilado —, que Philippa carecía de sentido común y que estaba acabando con PALJ. Y si eso se lo has dicho a él, estoy seguro de que se lo has dicho a otros.

—No tengo la culpa si la verdad duele —farfulló Richard.

—A lo mejor ella también sentía que estaba diciendo la verdad —dijo Kuon.

Se oyó a uno de los miembros del comité tomar aire con fuerza.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Richard.

—Exactamente lo que he dicho.

—¡No tengo por qué quedarme aquí a escuchar esto! —Richard se levantó bruscamente y tiró su silla —. Tú, jovencito, te piensas que aquí eres Dios. Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras, cuando quieras, sólo porque eres hijo de Kuu. Bien, déjame decirte algo. Yo también pinto algo aquí. Echémoslo a votación y veamos quién lleva razón y quién se equivoca.

—Siéntate, Richard —dijo Kuon calmado.

—Me quedaré de pie, si quiero —el rostro de Richard se había cubierto de manchas rojas.

Con voz tranquila, pero firme, Kuon dijo:

—Mientras yo sea presidente de este comité, llevaremos nuestros asuntos con profesionalidad y respeto. O te sientas y bajas la voz o tendré que pedirte que te vayas.

Se podría haber oído hasta un alfiler caer. Nadie se movió. Nadie dijo nada. Y aunque Richard miró a Kuon, colocó su silla y volvió a sentarse.

—Exijo que me dejes presentar mi moción.

—Bien —dijo Kuon—, hazlo.

—Propongo que la Fundación Hizuri deje de donar dinero a "Protege a los Jóvenes" y que los excluyamos permanentemente de nuestra lista de beneficiarios.

—Secundada —dijo Winston Yanamoto.

A Kuon no le sorprendió. Se había imaginado que votaría a favor de Richard.

Lydia Kurosaki habló:

—Creo que la señora Von Kohler mostró un mal juicio al sembrar la duda sobre la inteligencia de un miembro del comité, pero no creo que ese lapsus deba ser razón para que le demos la espalda a una asociación benéfica que todos sabemos que está realizando una labor destacable en ayudar a niños y jóvenes.

—Yo no lo creo —gruñó Winston.

—Eso es —bramó Richard.

—Los preservativos sólo se les dan a los adolescentes que ya están manteniendo relaciones —señaló Lydia—, y es para protegerlos contra el SIDA.

La discusión continuó en ese tono durante más de veinte minutos, sin que ninguna de las dos partes cediera un ápice. Finalmente, Kuon dijo:

—Si no hay más aspectos que comentar, creo que es hora de votar —no sabía qué pasaría, pero claramente, esa discusión era una pérdida de tiempo.

Suspiró aliviado cuando el resultado fue de tres votos a favor de la moción y cinco en contra. Kuon sólo votaba en caso de empate, de modo que en aquella ocasión su voto no fue necesario.

—No seguiré formando parte de esto —dijo Richard—. Abandono este comité y no prestaré mi apoyo económico a la fundación nunca más.

—Lamentamos verte marchar —dijo Kuon—, pero estás en tu derecho.

Parecía que Winston fuera a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Kuon casi sonrió. A Winston le gustaba estar en el comité directivo de la fundación. Desde que se había jubilado, tenía demasiado tiempo libre y sentía que la gente ya no le consideraba importante. Estar en el comité de la Fundación Hizuri ayudaba a disipar esos sentimientos y le daba la oportunidad de verse como alguien que aún movía los hilos.

Después de que todo el mundo se hubiera ido a casa, Hikaru dijo:

—Dios, Hizuri -san, ¡cómo lo he echado de menos! ¿Cuándo va a terminar con eso que te tiene ocupado?

—Pronto, espero —miró el reloj. Era casi las cuatro de la tarde, demasiado tarde para preocuparse en volver al trabajo en el almacén. Además, no estaba seguro de si quería ver a Kyoko hasta que no supiera qué excusa contarle —, pero por ahora puedo concederte un par de horas.

Hikaru sonrió.

—Bueno, ya que insistes…

—¡Kyoko., no te lo vas a creer! —la voz de Chiori temblaba ligeramente de la emoción.

Kyoko no estaba de humor para cotilleos. Había estado horas trabajando, y no había podido hacer ni el inventario ni el balance de pedidos. Daba igual cuántas veces revisara las cuentas, le salían más equipos en varias categorías de los que debería tener y en otras dos categorías, por el contrario, le salían menos.

—¿Qué? —dijo con impaciencia.

—No quiero decírtelo por teléfono. Ven al departamento de Recursos Humanos y te lo enseñaré.

—Chiori, estoy agobiada de trabajo…

—Kyoko, te digo que querrás ver esto —bajó la voz —. Se trata de Tsuruga.

—¿Tsuruga? ¿Te refieres al Tsuruga Ren que trabaja aquí?

—¿Qué otro Tsuruga hay? —preguntó Chiori secamente —. Venga, mueve el trasero y ven aquí. Date prisa. Te vas a morir cuando veas esto.

Cinco minutos después, Kyoko pasó por el ajetreado departamento de envíos y fue directa la pequeña oficina que tenía Amamiya Chiori como la asistente de la directora de Recursos Humanos, ella estaba sentada tras su escritorio, y le hizo una señal para que entrara.

—Cierra la puerta —sus ojos le brillaban de emoción.

—Será mejor que esto merezca la pena —dijo Kyoko.

—Ven aquí —Chiori tenía una revista abierta sobre su escritorio.

Kyoko lo rodeó para situarse junto a su amiga. La revista era una de ésas de cotilleos sobre famosos que tanto le gustaban a Chiori. Kyoko comenzó a decir algo despectivo cuando vio lo que su amiga estaba señalando. Era una foto de una sección llamada «Gente VIP». Miró más detenidamente antes de agarrar bruscamente la revista. Observo una foto de una preciosa jovencita de pelo castaño con un vestido amarillo entrando a un restaurante acompañada de un hombre ligeramente más mayor. Al fijarse detenidamente en la joven se dio cuenta que era María, su sobrina, claramente, estaban en un restaurante, hablando con mucha complicidad

Tragó saliva. Bajo la foto se podía leer:

Takarada María, fue vista el domingo disfrutando de un tranquilo almuerzo con Kuon Hizuri, hijo de Kuu Hizuri, el multimillonario fundador de Hizuri Company.

Aunque la foto le sorprendió, no entendía la reacción de Chiori . Ella no conocía a María.

—Mira la otra foto —dijo Chiori al ver el rostro interrogante de la pelinaranja.

Observo la página y vio que luego de un par de párrafos había otra una foto. Una foto que mostraba a María con un hombre de cabello castaño que era idéntico a Ren.

Ese mismo día más tarde se le vio cenando con un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños del cual desconocemos el nombre, es lo que pudo leer Kyoko debajo de esa foto.

Ese era Ren no había duda

Volvió a mirar la foto anterior.

No puede ser posible, como no se dio la primera vez que vio esa foto Era cierto que aquel rostro le parecía familiar, pero ahora observando y comparando las fotos, lo descubrió.

Kyoko podía oír los latidos de su corazón. Siguió mirando la foto. No podía creerlo. Ren. Su Ren era en realidad Kuon Hizuri.

—¿Kyoko?

Parpadeó. Casi había olvidado que Chiori estaba allí.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —preguntó su amiga —. Tenías razón cuando decías que estaba ocultando algo, pero que esté relacionado con alguien de la familia Takarada es una sorpresa.

—¿Cuándo salió esta revista? —pregunto Kyoko

—Hace como un mes—respondió Chiori

—¿Me puedo quedar con la revista? ¿O al menos con esta página?

Chiori frunció el ceño.

—Em… claro. Es una revista vieja que había olvidado de leer y la acabo de encontrar hoy.

Las manos le temblaban mientras arrancaba la página. Estaba tan enfadada y tan dolida que no se sentía segura de poder hablar con Chiori, que al parecer no había asociado las dos fotos. Gracias a Dios que nunca le había comentado que estaba saliendo con Ren. Un día había estado a punto de hacerlo, pero había cambiado de opinión en el último momento. Había sido la única decisión racional que había tomado en lo que a Ren respectaba o debería decir Kuon Hizuri.

«Oh, Dios. Un Hizuri. Es un Hizuri. El hijo de Kuu Hizuri. No me extraña que no quisiera hablarme de su familia. Ha estado mintiéndome desde que lo conozco.

Todo lo que sé de él es mentira. Todo lo que me ha dicho. Todo lo que ha hecho».

No podía mirar a Chiori, pero sabía que tenía que decir algo.

—No le cuentes esto a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Deja que me ocupe yo primero.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé. Tengo que pensarlo.

Chiori asintió.

—No creía que fueras a disgustarte tanto.

Kyoko sabía que necesitaba mantener la calma. Chiori estaba empezando a sospechar algo y eso era lo último que quería.

—Es que no me gusta que me mientan. Seguro que lo han enviado para que nos espíe.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Qué, si no, está haciendo aquí?

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Mira, tengo que volver a mi puesto. Recuerda. No le cuentes esto a nadie.

—No lo haré.

Kyoko sabía que Chiori probablemente se quedó mirándola extrañada cuando salió de su despacho. Pero en ese momento, no le importaba lo que pensara su amiga. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo tonta que había sido. Se lamentaba al pensar en cómo no le había ofrecido la más mínima resistencia a Ren. Había hecho con ella lo que había querido. Había jugado con ella todo el tiempo. Se había estado divirtiendo mientras hacía de espía para su padre.

Pensó en lo preocupada que había estado al recibir su mensaje esa misma mañana; en cómo había pensado en cubrirlo en el trabajo porque, como bien había dicho él, al llevar tan poco tiempo trabajando allí no tenía derecho a un día de asuntos propios. ¡Oh! ¡Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida! Seguramente lo de la enfermedad de su padre era mentira.

Y pensar que hasta iba a contarle sobre su familia que era injusto seguir saliendo con él sin decirle su verdadero nombre. Las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos y eso la enfureció más todavía. ¡Ella nunca lloraba! Llorar era de débiles y ella no lo era.

Para cuando llegó a su mesa, ya había logrado calmarse un poco porque necesitaba pensar. De pronto se alegró de que Ren no estuviera allí porque cuando se enfrentara a él quería estar calmada y preparada.

—Kyoko-san

Dio un salto. Shoko, su ayudante, estaba allí de pie, mirándola con extrañeza.

—¿Sí, Shoko?

—¿Va todo bien?

—¿Por qué no iba a ir todo bien?

—No lo sé. He pensado que…

Estuvo a punto de decirle: «Pues no pienses», pero en el último momento se detuvo y dijo:

—Estoy bien. ¿Querías algo?

Negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

—No, no. sólo quería ver si… —se detuvo—. No importa. Vuelvo al trabajo.

—Bien. Mira a ver si puedes tenerme preparado el informe semanal para las… —hizo como que miraba el reloj —, dos.

Shoko hizo una reverencia.

—Entendido, lo tendré listo.

Kyoko se avergonzaba de sí misma. No había sido muy agradable con Shoko que, aparte de Kijima, era su empleado más valioso. Ren Tsuruga/ Kuon Hizuri también era el culpable de eso, pensó con amargura.

Durante el resto de la tarde ni siquiera intentó trabajar. Sabía que sería inútil. En lugar de eso, buscó todo lo que pudo sobre Kuon Hizuri en Internet. Cuanto más descubría, más confusa se sentía. No era en absoluto cómo se habría imaginado a un hijo de Kuu Hizuri. No era ningún playboy, aunque lo parecía. No era asiduo a las fiestas. No llevaba por norma a ninguna modelo o actriz colgada del brazo. Y no malgastaba su dinero. Según un artículo que el periódico de Tokio había publicado sobre él años atrás, Kuon Hizuri llevaba una vida tranquila y trabajaba mucho. Desde hacía diez años presidía la Fundación Hizuri y, según todas las fuentes, ésa era su pasión. En un artículo sobre una de las organizaciones benéficas sustentadas por la Fundación Hizuri, aparecía el texto de un discurso que había pronunciado en la gala anual de recogida de fondos. Kyoko se vio asintiendo, mientras leía, ante lo que él había dicho. Estaba de acuerdo con cada palabra.

Al final del día, no sabía qué pensar. Todo lo que había descubierto sobre Kuon indicaba que ambos compartían las mismas ideas, que era un hombre al que podría admirar y respetar.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba trabajando en el centro de distribución? ¿Por qué había mentido?

Nada tenía sentido.

Y nada cambiaba el hecho de que Kyoko. se sintiera como la tonta más grande que había existido nunca.

Mientras Ren estuvo en Tokio, había decidido ocuparse de algunas cosas. Decidió quedarse a pasar la noche en la ciudad y hacer las cosas que no había podido hacer desde Kyoto, como ir al banco, contactar con algunas de sus organizaciones favoritas y llevar a su madre a cenar.

Había estado posponiendo el momento de llamar a Kyoko, pero una vez que estuvo de vuelta en su apartamento de Tokio, supo que no podía retrasarlo por más tiempo. De modo que a las ocho en punto hizo la llamada.

El teléfono dio cuatro tonos hasta que saltó el buzón de voz: «Soy Kyoko. Ahora no puedo atender tu llamada. Deja un mensaje al oír la señal».

Ren frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Hola, Kyoko, soy yo, Ren. Estoy de camino a Kyoto, pero probablemente llegaré tarde. Te veo mañana.

Dado que tendría que salir de la ciudad alrededor de las dos y media para asegurarse el llegar al almacén a tiempo por la mañana, decidió dar por terminado el día.

Treinta minutos más tarde, ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Kyoko se quedó mirando el teléfono. No lo levantó.

No tenía ganas de hablar con Ren esa noche. No por teléfono. Quería tenerlo enfrente cuando la mintiera. Quería mirarlo a los ojos cuando se encarara con él y le dijera lo que había descubierto. Por el momento, ésa sería la única satisfacción que probablemente sacaría de esa lamentable situación.

Si al menos no resultara tan doloroso. Si al menos pudiera reírse de aquello.

Por otro lado, Kanae ya había señalado que ella misma tampoco era quién estaba fingiendo ser.

Pero las situaciones eran totalmente diferentes. Jamás había mentido a Ren. Ella había respondido sinceramente a todas las preguntas que le había hecho, mientras que él la había mentido desde el primer instante.

Bueno, nunca jamás.

Nunca, nunca, nunca jamás.

Esa vez sí que había aprendido la lección. Había pensado que Ren era diferente. Incluso había comenzado a contemplar la posibilidad de un futuro junto a él. Incluso había empezado a reconocerse a sí misma que se estaba enamorando y había albergado, en secreto, la esperanza de que él sintiera lo mismo.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro mientras la verdad se hacía evidente.

Ren/Kuon no la amaba.

Y ahora sabía que nunca lo haría.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº-

Continuará

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

NA: Disculpen si hay horrores en la redacción y ortografía. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. No puedo dar fecha de actualización, pero ya falta poco para el final de esta historia.

He dejado algunos nombres como extranjeros y algunos los he combinado con japoneses, como son inversionistas pueden tener diferentes orígenes.

Algunos personajes creo que les he cambiado el carácter. Disculpen por eso.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Gracias a todos que comentan cada capítulo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A todas las lectoras que son madres, les deseo un:

¡FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES!

Sé que en algunos países se celebra el 10 de mayo, en mi país es el 2º domingo de mayo, así que un saludo para ellas.

Sea el día que sea, espero que lo pasen genial al lado de sus seres queridos. Y las que no son madres,pero las tienen espero que hayan pasado o pasen un bello día junto a ellas.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Muchas gracias por leer. Dejen sus comentarios por favor. (º‿◠) ✌

Hasta la próxima. \ (^ o ^) /

Gracias a los que siguen la historia y quienes han elegido como favorito.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

Skip beat! no me pertenece.

Esta historia es una adaptación de la novela de Patricia Kay (DOS CORAZONES ATRAPADOS)

Que disfruten la lectura.

 **Capítulo 12**

Kyoko llegó al centro de distribución antes de las siete de la mañana. Sabía que tenía un aspecto horrible, con unas ojeras que ni una gran cantidad de maquillaje pudieron ocultar. Había pasado mala noche, había dado vueltas en la cama y dormido de manera irregular. Y durante ese poco tiempo que había dormido, la habían invadido unos oscuros sueños en los que se veía perdida en un horrible laberinto donde, hiciera lo que hiciera o tomara el camino que tomara, no podía encontrar la salida.

No hacía falta ser psiquiatra ni psicoanalista para saber el significado de ese sueño.

—Has llegado temprano.

Kyoko logró mostrarle una sonrisa a Takane Kou, el supervisor de noche.

—Sí, tengo algunas cosas que corren prisa y he decidido venir antes.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No, gracias, pero te lo agradezco.

—Vale. Dame una voz si me necesitas —Takane se despidió con la mano y se marchó.

Kyoko fue hacia la cocina, se sirvió una taza de café y luego fue hacia su despacho. Después de cerrar la puerta bruscamente, encendió el ordenador. Cuando los programas terminaron de cargarse, abrió un documento de Word y comenzó a redactar una carta.

A las ocho en punto, al llegar el cambio de turno, abrió la puerta del despacho y salió. Tras echar un vistazo a las tarjetas de fichaje comprobó que Ren ya había llegado. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia ella. Como de costumbre, iba vestido con vaqueros, botas de trabajo y ese día en concreto, un día frío de finales de octubre, llevaba una camisa roja de franela de cuadros escoceses con una camiseta negra debajo. Desgraciadamente para ella, estaba incluso más guapo y sexy que de costumbre. Tenía una taza de café en la mano.

—Buenos días —dijo con una de esas sonrisas enmarcadas por unos hoyuelos—

. Quería disculparme por lo de a…

—Vamos a mi despacho —le interrumpió. No le devolvió la sonrisa.

La sonrisa de él se desvaneció lentamente. Kyoko pudo verlo asustado por su brusco tono. Bien. Obviamente no tenía idea de que lo había descubierto. Sin esperar a ver si la estaba siguiendo, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar. Para cuando llegó a su despacho, la calma que tanto le había costado mantener había desaparecido y ya estaba furiosa. ¡Seguro que Ren pensaba que era una estúpida! «Bueno, y tiene razón, ¿no?».

Cuando ya se encontraban los dos dentro del despacho, ella cerró la puerta y lo miró fríamente.

—Kyoko, ¿qué pasa? Sé que no debería haber faltado al trabajo sin preguntarte primero, pero no podía…

Una vez más, lo interrumpió.

—Voy a decirte lo que pasa, Ren .Esto es lo que pasa —agarró la hoja arrancada de la revista y se la lanzó.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Léelo —señaló la foto—. Esto.

Kyoko tenía el corazón encogido y un dolor de cabeza matador que ningún analgésico había podido calmar. Él terminó de leer y bajó la página. Sus ojos oscuros, unos ojos que ella adoraba; mejor dicho, que había adorado, la miraron. Aunque por dentro estaba temblando, se dijo a sí misma que podía hacerlo. «No es la primera vez que tienes que enfrentarte a algo doloroso. No dejes que vea lo dolida que estás».

— Kyoko —dijo él suavemente—. Puedo explicarte todo.

—¿En serio? —se mofó ella.

—Hay… hay una razón para…

—¿Para fingir ser alguien que no eres? ¿Para mentirme?

—La única cosa en la que te he mentido es en mi nombre… y en la razón por la que estoy aquí. Todo lo demás es cierto.

—¿Por qué demonios estás aquí, Ren? ¿O debería llamarte Kuon? ¿Te han enviado para espiarnos?

—No —él dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa —. En absoluto. Estoy aquí por razones personales. No tienen nada que ver con el trabajo que estáis haciendo aquí ni nada parecido.

Lo miró. ¿Cómo podía seguir mintiéndola y encima parecer tan sincero? Si no hubiera aprendido la lección, hasta lo habría creído completamente. La furia la invadía mientras luchaba por mantener el control de las emociones que amenazaban con estallar.

—No puedo creer que sigas mintiéndome. ¿Qué razones personales podrían haberte hecho dejar la Fundación Hizuri que, al parecer, es tan importante para ti? Sí —añadió viendo la sorpresa en su rostro —. He leído sobre ti. Lo he leído todo.

—Yo… —tras un profundo suspiro, Ren dijo —: Mira, Kyoko, ¿podemos sentarnos? Te lo explicaré todo.

Kyoko quería negarse, quería decirle que saliera de su despacho. Pero era Kuon Hizuri. El hijo del propietario de Hizuri Company y ella no era más que una empleada. En realidad era ella la que trabajaba para él y no al revés.

—Bien —dijo y se sentó en su silla giratoria.

Ren se sentó enfrente de ella.

¿Por qué tenía que estar tan tremendamente guapo? Obviamente, él había dormido muy bien. No veía ninguna bolsa debajo de sus ojos.

—Bueno —dijo fríamente—, estoy esperando.

—La razón por la que estoy aquí es por mi padre.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—No es lo que crees. ¿Sabes mucho sobre mi padre?

Kyoko se encogió de hombros.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos que a Kyoko le parecieron horas. La pelinaranja deseó tener una taza de café recién hecho; algo que le mantuviera las manos ocupadas y la mirada alejada de él.

—La primavera pasada mi padre sufrió un ataque al corazón. Fue muy grave y le asustó.

Kyoko asintió. Lo recordaba. En aquel momento el gerente se había mostrado preocupado por lo que podría pasar si Kuu Hizuri moría.

—Después —continuó ren —, parecía diferente. Más reflexivo. Supongo que se dio cuenta de que no podría vivir para siempre — sonrió tristemente—. Bueno, el caso es que se reunió conmigo, en julio. Me dijo que estaba cansado de esperar a que me casara y le diera nietos. Me dio un ultimátum: en un año quería verme casado y que, para entonces, mi mujeres estuviera embarazadas o ya hubiera tenido un hijo.

Kyoko no estaba segura de haberlo oído todo correctamente.

—¿Estás de broma, verdad?

—Por desgracia, no. Pero el ultimátum no acababa ahí. La mujer con la que me casara no podía ser una cazafortunas. Mi padre me dijo que no podía decirle a mi futura esposa quién era. Ésa era la única forma de asegurarnos de que no se casarían con nosotros por el dinero de mi padre.

Cuando asumió lo que Ren le dijo, Kyoko lo miró consternada.

—¿Y por eso me mentiste? ¿Por un estúpido acuerdo con tu padre? ¿Estás aquí buscando esposa?

—Lo siento, Kyoko no quería mentirte, pero no tuve elección. Si te hubiera dicho quién era en realidad, habría traicionado el acuerdo con mi padre. ¡Y ahora lo estoy haciendo!

Mira, así es cómo Mi padre consiguió que aceptara. Amenazó con vender toda la empresa, incluso la fundación, mi pasión.

Kyoko no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Ya era lo suficientemente malo pensar que Ren podría ser un espía y, sin embargo, eso al menos podía entenderlo. No le habría gustado, pero lo habría entendido.

—De modo que se trata de dinero.

—No se trata de dinero.

—Oh, claro que sí. Puedes presentarlo del modo que quieras, pero en el fondo se trata dinero.

—A mí no me importa el dinero. Me importa la fundación y el trabajo que estamos haciendo y, aun así, lo habría dejado si hubiera tenido que hacerlo, pero mi padre puso otra condición: todos los empleados a mi cargo perderían su empleo.

—Así que seguiste adelante con su loco plan, viniste aquí bajo falsos pretextos y me mentiste a mí y a todos los demás. Dime, Ren, ¿cuándo tenías pensado contarme la verdad? ¿O es que acaso yo no entraba en tus planes? ¿He sido sólo un entretenimiento mientras buscabas a la candidata perfecta para ser la señora del grandioso Kuon Hizuri.

Estaba intentando no pensar en el bebé que Ren había mencionado. El bebé que había exigido Kuu Hizuri. El bebé que ella jamás podría darle, porque ella no será capaz de ser una buena madre.

La miró.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Deberías saber que eso no es verdad. Me sentí atraído por ti desde el primer momento —suspiró—. Mira, no habría elegido decírtelo de este modo, habría preferido hacerlo con vino y velas. La verdad es que te quiero, Kyoko querría que fueras mi esposa incluso si mi padre no hubiera tenido nada que ver con el hecho de que nos conociéramos.

—¿Esperas que me lo crea? ¿Cómo puedo creerte? Acabas de decir que tienes que seguir las exigencias de tu padre, así que dirías lo que fuera con tal de no desbaratar sus planes.

—Ya lo he hecho. Has averiguado quién soy, así que he roto las reglas de mi padre.

Kyoko se sujetó las manos por debajo del escritorio para que no le temblaran. Más que ninguna otra cosa, quería creerlo, pero, ¿cómo podía? Y si creía en él, ¿de qué le serviría? No podía darle un hijo. Cuando él se enterara, ya no la querría.

—Bueno, tú tampoco has sido muy sincera, Kyoko Mogami ¿o debería llamarte…Takarada-san?

Ni siquiera le sorprendió que él supiera lo de su familia.

—No intentes centrar esto en mí, Kuon. Yo repudié el dinero de mi familia. ¡Pero tú! Has hecho esto por dinero. Y nada de lo que digas hará que cambie mi opinión al respecto —le entregó la carta que había escrito esa mañana.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo él.

—Es mi carta de renuncia.

—No seas ridícula —sin ni siquiera mirar la carta, Ren la rompió en dos, luego en cuatro y finalmente en ocho trozos que tiró a la papelera—. Si quieres dejar el trabajo, ve a ver al gerente. Él es tu jefe, no yo. Pero te ahorraré el problema porque soy yo el que se va. De hecho, me iré ahora mismo, a menos que quieras que te dé dos semanas de preaviso.

Ella tragó saliva. Quería decirle: «Por favor, no te vayas», pero no lo hizo.

Diez segundos más tarde, él salió por la puerta. No miró atrás.

—Ren, ¿qué tal?

Ren se sentía furioso y frustrado, y lo último que quería era hablar con nadie, pero apenas pudo esquivar a Kijima.

—Mira, ahora mismo no puedo hablar, pero, si quieres, podemos vernos después del trabajo para tomar una cerveza.

—¿Vernos para tomar una cerveza? ¿Adónde vas?

—Te lo explico luego, ¿vale? Ahora tengo que salir de aquí —Ren señaló hacia la puerta del despacho de Kyoko —, aunque si no puedes esperar hasta esta noche, siempre puedes ir y preguntarle a Kyoko lo que pasa. Ella tiene todas las respuestas.

—¡Oh, Kuon! —exclamó Julie —. Me lo temía.

—Sí —dijo él con tristeza—. Supongo que debería haberme preocupado más, pero por alguna razón pensé que todo saldría bien.

—¿Le has dicho que la quieres?

—Sí, pero no he debido de hacerlo muy bien. No me ha creído.

Julie suspiró.

—¿Quieres que hable con ella?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Esto tengo que hacerlo yo. Primero voy a dejar que se calme y luego intentaré volver a hablar con ella —alzó la vista y la expresión de compasión de su madre fue su perdición —. No quiero perderla, mamá. Incluso aunque eso signifique perder la fundación y la empresa.

—¿Tanto te importa?

—Sí.

—Entonces haz lo que sea necesario por recuperarla, Kuon. No dejes que nada, y mucho menos el orgullo, se interponga en tu camino. Porque un amor como éste no se encuentra dos veces.

Kyoko no aguantó en el trabajo todo el día. A las dos en punto no podía seguir fingiendo que todo era normal. Le dijo a Chiori que no se sentía bien y que se iba a casa.

—¿Te vas a casa? —preguntó ella con incredulidad.

—Sí —sabía lo que estaba pensando. Ella nunca faltaba al trabajo por estar enferma. De hecho, en los casi ocho años que llevaba en la empresa, podía contar con los dedos de una mano el número de veces que había faltado al trabajo, y dos de ellos habían sido porque la habían nombrado miembro de un jurado.

Apenas había llegado a su coche cuando rompió a llorar.

¡Ella!, Kyoko Mogami, una chica fuerte, una chica que nunca lloraba.

Y seguía llorando cuando llegó a su casa.

Lloró durante toda la noche. En algunos momentos paraba, decidía dejar de compadecerse de sí misma, se decía que no era la primera mujer que se había vuelto loca por unos ojos marrones que ni siquiera era su verdadero color y una hermosa sonrisa, pero entonces volvía a llorar.

El teléfono sonó una vez. Lo miró y corrió a ver quién era.

Ren/Kuon.

No quería hablar con él. ¿Qué más quedaba por decir?

«A lo mejor sí que te quiere. A lo mejor no le importaría que no puedas tener hijos. A lo mejor querría casarse contigo de todos modos».

Oh, claro. ¿Y renunciar a su fundación? ¿Renunciar a su dinero? ¿Renunciar a la oportunidad de poder tener un montón de pequeños? Sí, claro, ¡qué ingenua!

«Podrías ponerlo a prueba».

Pero si lo hacía y él no superaba esa prueba, sabía que se quedaría devastada y que no podría fingir lo contrario. Al menos no hablando con él, aún podía conservar su orgullo.

Y no mucho más.

Su cabeza no dejó de dar vueltas, pero siempre el resultado fue el mismo. Ren era historia.

«¡Venga! No es el fin del mundo. Es sólo el final de un romance que siempre sabías que acabaría».

Y entonces las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer.

Finalmente, a media noche, se quedó dormida, completamente exhausta.

La noche de Kuon no fue mucho mejor que la de Kyoko. Quedó con Kijima para tomar una cerveza después del trabajo y le contó la lamentable historia. Kijima no dejó de sacudir la cabeza.

—Vaya, Ren, sí que te has metido en un buen lío —dijo cuando Kuon terminó.

—Y que lo digas.

—¿En serio eres el hijo de Hizuri Kuu?

—Me temo que sí —respondió Kuon con desánimo.

—Bueno, si esto no fuera tan grave y no involucrara a Mogami, a quien adoro, hasta sería divertido.

—¿En serio? ¿Te parece divertido? —preguntó Kuon.

Se terminó la cerveza y pidió otra.

—Piensa en ello. Eres un millonario fingiendo ser un hombre corriente, y Kyoko Mogami, que no se queda atrás en lo que respecta al dinero, está fingiendo ser una mujer corriente. Es como una comedia. Podría ser una película.

Kuon sonrió. Kijima tenía razón.

—Es una comedia de errores.

—Mira —dijo Kijima tras terminarse la cerveza—, conozco a Mogami. Sé que tiene carácter y que es muy testaruda. Odiará pensar que ha quedado como una tonta, pero creo que le importas y que si intentas recuperarla, ella volverá.

—¿Eso crees?

—Merece la pena intentarlo. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

Kuon pensó en lo que su madre y Kijima habían dicho y supo que los dos tenían razón. Decidió no esperar hasta el día siguiente, cuando había planeado intentar hablar con ella. Y así, la llamó en cuanto llegó a su apartamento, pero no hubo respuesta. Cuando saltó el buzón de voz, no dejó ningún mensaje. La llamaría al día siguiente.

Mejor dicho, iría a verla. Se sentaría delante de su apartamento hasta que ella regresara y así no podría evitarlo. Tendría que escucharlo.

Y cuando lo hiciera, no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº-

Continuará

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

NA: Disculpen si hay horrores en la redacción y ortografía. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. No puedo dar fecha de actualización, pero ya falta poco para el final de esta historia.

Algunos personajes creo que les he cambiado el carácter. Disculpen por eso.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Gracias a todos que comentan cada capítulo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Muchas gracias por leer. Dejen sus comentarios por favor. (º‿◠) ✌

Hasta la próxima. \ (^ o ^) /

Gracias a los que siguen la historia y quienes han elegido como favorito.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

Skip beat! no me pertenece.

Esta historia es una adaptación de la novela de Patricia Kay (DOS CORAZONES ATRAPADOS)

Que disfruten la lectura. Capítulo final

 **Capítulo 13**

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Kuon lo intentó todo. Llamó a Kyoko. La abordó en su urbanización. Le envió correos electrónicos. Le envió flores. Le escribió una carta muy larga.

Pero nada de eso funcionó.

Ella seguía diciendo «no».

La semana antes de Acción de Gracias, decidió jugar su mejor carta. Condujo hasta Tokio, fue a la joyería Tiffany's y compró el anillo de diamante tallado en forma de rosa más bonito que tenían. Sabía que no debía elegir nada ostentoso, de modo que optó por una piedra de un quilate incrustada en platino. Sencillo y elegante.

Cuando volvió a Kioto, la llamó y le preguntó si podía ir a verla esa noche, por última vez.

—Hizuri-san, se ha acabado. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?

—Me marcho de Kioto y quería despedirme. Además, tengo algo que quiero darte antes de irme —añadió rápidamente, antes de que ella pudiera apuntar que podían despedirse por teléfono.

Ella suspiró.

—Vale. Puedes venir, pero que sea pronto porque me voy a las siete y media.

—Estaré allí a las seis.

Exactamente a las seis, Kuon que tenía su apariencia natural llamó a la puerta. La caja de Tiffany's estaba a salvo en el bolsillo de cremallera de su chaqueta de cuero. Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando Kyoko abrió la puerta. Parecía cansada.

Más que cansada. Triste. Aunque al parecer también le sorprendió su apariencia, sin embargo se recompuso de inmediato, volviendo a su expresión anterior.

Y sabía que él era la causa de esa tristeza. Le había hecho daño y había creado una barrera alrededor de su corazón. Era la primera vez en su vida que no había logrado alcanzar su objetivo, y no le gustaba esa sensación. Más que eso, odiaba ser la razón de la apenada expresión de sus ojos.

—Pasa —dijo ella.

Lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá, pero él prefirió quedarse de pie.

—No voy a entretenerte.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio que duró unos segundos. Después los dos dijeron a la vez:

—Así que te vas —dijo ella.

—Te he echado mucho de menos —dijo él.

Ella no sonrió.

—¿Qué quieres, Kuon?

—Ya sabes lo que quiero.

—Me refiero a ahora. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Lo mismo que querré ahora y siempre.

Ella tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás, a pesar de que él no se había acercado.

Decidiendo que era ahora o nunca, Kuon abrió la cremallera del bolsillo, sacó la caja de Tiffany's y se la entregó.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué es eso? —susurró, retrocediendo más todavía.

En esa ocasión, Kuon sí que fue hacia ella hasta no dejarle escapatoria. Quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Podía oler la combinación de su ligero perfume y del champú con esencia a limón que ella usaba.

—Kyoko, te quiero. Jamás pensé que podría enamorarme de este modo. Lo que más deseo es que estemos juntos —le tomó la mano y le puso encima la caja —. Por favor, dime que te casarás conmigo. Pero si no estás dispuesta a casarte, entonces me quedaré satisfecho si simplemente vivimos juntos. Y si eso no te demuestra que no me importa el dinero de mi padre, entonces creo que nada más lo hará.

Ella se quedó mirando a la caja e inmediatamente los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Sacudió la cabeza y extendió la mano.

—No… No puedo aceptarlo, Kuon. No puedo casarme contigo. Por favor, no me preguntes más porque la respuesta siempre será la misma.

—Kyoko… —no tomó la caja.

—Quiero que te vayas —le dijo ella y le metió la caja en el bolsillo.

—Esto no tiene sent…

—Adiós, Kuon —ya se había secado las lágrimas.

Él no supo qué más decir, sabía que no podría convencerla. Había algo que no comprendía, algo que ella le estaba ocultando, pero no podía imaginarse el qué.

Kyoko fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

«Muy bien, me iré. Pero esto no acaba aquí. Los Hizuri no se rinden. Recuperan fuerzas para el siguiente intento».

Kuon fue hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, la besó. Y a pesar de que se mostró muy tensa, él pudo sentir la reacción de su cuerpo.

«Me quiere. Puede negarlo todas las veces que quiera, pero sé que me ama».

—Cuídate —dijo Kuon suavemente.

—Tú también.

La puerta se cerró tras él. Kyoko estaba cansada. Cansada de llorar. Cansada de ser la clase de mujer que siempre había despreciado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había permitido enamorarse tan intensamente de él?

«Por favor, Dios. Por favor, ayúdame a olvidarlo porque no puedo seguir viviendo así. Y no sé qué hacer para cambiar las cosas».

Kuon se ocupó de todo lo necesario en Kioto. Le pagó a su casero el dinero necesario para finalizar el contrato de arrendamiento. Cerró la cuenta bancaria que se había abierto allí y se dio de baja en el teléfono y demás servicios que tenía contratados para el apartamento.

Llamó a una organización benéfica para donarles todos los muebles y su ropa de trabajo. Le entregó la televisión a la casa de acogida de mujeres de Kioto. Luego embaló las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban, las metió en la camioneta y condujo de vuelta a Tokio.

—Eh, Kijima, ¿qué le pasa a Kyoko? Chiori me ha dicho que se ha tomado unos días de permiso

—Hola, Ren. Sí, se marchó justo antes de Acción de Gracias y no volverá hasta el dos de enero.

—¿Adónde ha ido?

—No lo sé. Sólo dijo que necesitaba unas vacaciones. Me imaginé que tendría algo que ver contigo.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Ren —. ¿Crees que está con su familia? —la había llamado a casa y una grabación le había dicho que ese número había cambiado y que el nuevo no se podía facilitar. Y cuando había probado en el móvil, otro mensaje le había dicho que el número estaba fuera de servicio. Era obvio que lo estaba sacando de su vida deliberadamente.

—Ya te he dicho que no me ha contado qué planes tenía.

—Si te enteras de algo, ¿me lo dirás?

Kijima dudó.

—Mira, Ren, no quiero verme en medio de esto. Kyoko-san es mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo y…

—Lo entiendo —dijo Ren derrotado—. Tienes razón. No te tendría que haber puesto en este aprieto.

Hablaron un rato más; y Kijima pregunto por su trabajo en la fundación. Luego, se prometieron que se verían pronto y colgaron. Kuon se sentó en su escritorio y pensó durante unos minutos. Entonces hizo un par de llamadas y a la tercera consiguió lo que quería: el número privado de la casa familiar de los Takarada. Dos minutos después, lo marcó.

—Residencia Takarada —dijo una suave voz femenina.

—Soy Kuon Hizuri. ¿Podría hablar con Kyoko, por favor?

—¿La señorita Kyoko?

—Sí.

—Lo siento, señor, pero la señorita Kyoko no está aquí.

—¿Cuándo cree que volverá?

—No, no me ha entendido bien. La señorita Kyoko no vive aquí.

—Lo sé —dijo Kuon—, pero creía que estaba allí de vacaciones.

—No, señor, lo siento. No está aquí.

—¿No tendrá por casualidad un número donde pueda localizarla?

—Lo siento, señor Hizuri. No puedo facilitarle esa clase de información. Si quiere dejar un mensaje, con mucho gusto se lo haré llegar si llama. Kuon suspiró, lleno de frustración, tras darle las gracias al ama de llaves, o a quienquiera que hubiera respondido al teléfono, y cortó la llamada. Se preguntó si la dirección de correo electrónico de Kyoko seguiría siendo la misma, pero por otro lado no quería enviarle un correo.

¡A saber quién podría leerlo mientras ella estaba ausente!

Volvía a estar igual que al principio.

Y no tenía ni idea de por dónde seguir.

Kyoko adoraba Italia. Era perfecta para ella. Por el clima, por la gente, por la comida, el vino y la actitud. En especial adoraba el hecho de que allí nada le recordara a Kuon.

Pasó una semana en Venecia, luego fue a Florencia y de ahí a las colinas de la Toscana, donde alquiló una pequeña villa. Incluso entonces, en diciembre, el sol brillaba, las flores florecían y el cielo estaba cubierto de una luz dorada que no había visto en ningún otro lugar. Era maravilloso. Si hubiera sido pintora, habría intentado capturar la belleza del lugar. Si hubiera sido músico, habría compuesto algo soberbio allí; estaba segura de ello.

Pero no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Lo único que podía hacer era dar gracias por la oportunidad de experimentar las maravillas del país. En Italia se recuperó. Sí, aún sentía melancolía a veces, pero ese constante dolor disminuyó y se sintió, si no feliz, sí algo más contenta.

Sin embargo, Italia no era la realidad. Y tarde o temprano todo el mundo tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad. De modo que el día de su cumpleaños, dos días antes de Navidad, hizo las maletas, cerró la villa, condujo su coche alquilado hasta Florencia y regresó a casa.

Le llevó algún tiempo, pero a base de mucho investigar, Kuon consiguió el número de teléfono de Kanae, la mejor amiga de Kyoko hace años y al parecer también pude ser su hermana, pero rechazó ser adoptada por la familia Takarada.

—Hola, Hizuri —dijo después de que él se presentara—. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

Rápidamente, explicó lo que quería.

—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó ella.

Sorprendido, Kuon respondió.

—Tengo un apartamento en el centro de Tokio, ¿por qué?

—¿Te gustaría que quedáramos mañana para comer? Creo que es mejor que hablemos en persona —le dijo el nombre de un pequeño restaurante que estaba relativamente cerca de la oficina de él.

Al día siguiente, Kuon llegó al restaurante a las doce y cuarenta y cinco. Había hecho la reserva para la una en punto y había querido llegar pronto. Kanae llegó a la mesa unos minutos más tarde. Mostraba calma y fuerza en su mirada.

Era muy atractiva y aptitud inteligente. Cuando se sentó, y después de que el camarero les hubiera tomado nota, dijo:

—Kyoko me mataría si supiera que estoy aquí.

Él asintió. Conociendo a Kyoko, estaba seguro de que su amiga tenía razón.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Porque sé que Kyoko te quiere y quiero que sea feliz. Y quisiera saber tus intenciones con ella.

—Y yo la quiero a ella, pero no me está yendo demasiado bien. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Hoy debería estar en casa. No en Kyoto. Va a pasar las navidades en casa de su padre.

—¿Dónde ha estado?

—En Italia.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerla de que se case conmigo?

Kanae lo miró pensativa.

—Dime una cosa, Hizuri. ¿Qué te quieras casar con ella tiene algo que ver con ese loco plan de tu padre?

—No.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Totalmente.

Siguió observándolo, como si intentara decidir qué pensar de él.

—Quiero contarte una cosa, pero si lo hago traicionaré la confianza de ella. Muy poca gente sabe esto porque eso es lo que Kyoko siempre ha querido.

Kuon se alarmó. ¿Estaba Kyoko enferma? ¿Tendría alguna clase de enfermedad terrible? ¿Por eso se había negado a casarse con él? Casi tenía miedo de oír lo que Kanae iba a decirle.

Justo en ese momento el camarero llegó con su comida y dejaron de hablar hasta que volvieron a quedarse solos.

—Por favor, sigue —dijo Kuon, ignorando su almuerzo.

Kanae suspiró.

—Kyoko no ha tenido una vida fácil, no conoció a su padre biológico y desde pequeña sufrió el rechazo por parte de su madre. Después su madre prácticamente la abandono, dejándola a cuidado de su amiga y su familia, donde era alguna clase de criada, cuando tenía seis años y durante su niñez y adolescencia fue utilizada por el chico que era hijo de aquella familia, el cual se aprovechó de sus sentimientos por él.

A cada palabra que Kanae pronunciaba Kuon estaba cada instante más molesto. Lo cual lo pelinegra noto, dejó salir un suspiro y dijo.

— Tal vez no debería continuar

Kuon alzo la mirada sorprendido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento que bajo la mirada concentrándose en su ira.

— Por favor continua._ dijo el rubio, ya calmado

— — Luego sucedieron algunas cosas más y conoció a la familia Takarada._ continuo Kanae, decidiendo llegar al punto principal._ Hace poco Kyoko me conto que hace seis años le tuvieron que extirpar un ovario. Había estado padeciendo muchos dolores y las pruebas revelaron que su ovario derecho estaba gravemente infectado. No podían salvarlo. Al año siguiente desarrolló una endometriosis. ¿Sabes lo que es?

—No.

—No voy a detenerme a explicártelo todo, si quieres saber algo más, puedes mirar en Internet. Bueno, el caso es que la mayoría de las mujeres que lo sufren tienen problemas para quedarse embarazadas. Ya que Kyoko tiene sólo un ovario y que la endometriosis lo afectó, hay muy pocas posibilidades de que pueda tener hijos. Por eso ha estado rechazándote, Kuon. Sabe que probablemente nunca podrá darte un hijo.

Kuon se quedó atónito. Al principio la noticia le dejó consternado, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en comprender que eso no cambiaba nada de lo que sentía por ella. Seguía amándola y aún quería casarse con ella. Podían adoptar niños, si ella quería.

Kanae sonrió.

—No te importa —le dijo con voz suave.

Kuon le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No, no me importa.

Ella levantó el tenedor para empezar a comerse la ensalada.

—Ahora sé por qué Kyoko te quiere. Aunque pareces ser tan cabeza dura como ella.

Kuon se rió; fue la primera vez que se reía de verdad en semanas. Después, el también comenzó a comer.

Kyoko estaba deseando que el día terminara. Siempre le habían encantado las navidades, pero ésas últimas habían sido duras. Había estado a punto de perder la calma varias veces, sobre todo mientras la familia había cantado villancicos alrededor del piano, como era costumbre en su casa, y el esfuerzo por mantener la sonrisa la había dejado exhausta.

Ojalá…

Pero de nada le servía hacerse ilusiones. Kuon ya no formaba parte de su vida y cuanto antes pudiera aceptarlo con dignidad, mejor.

—¿Tienes planes para mañana? —le preguntó Kanae a Kyoko.

—Había pensado en ir a las rebajas.

—¿Tú? ¿De compras?

Kyoko no pudo evitar reírse.

—Necesito ropa nueva para hacer deporte y sé que aquí hay tiendas mejores que en Kioto.

—¿Y si voy contigo?

—Pero no te apetece en realidad, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí. De lo contrario no lo habría sugerido.

—No sé… —lo cierto era que Kyoko no quería pasar todo el día fuera, pero, por otro lado, ¿qué otra cosa tenía que hacer?

—Vendré sobre las once y media —dijo Kanae.

Más tarde, mientras Kyoko se preparaba para irse a dormir, pensó en lo mucho que quería a Kanae y a toda su familia. Su madre la enfadaba muchas veces, pero aun así la quería. Al pensar en todas las cosas que nunca tendría, un marido, hijos y nietos, podía sentir cómo comenzaba a llorar otra vez. Eso la hizo enfurecer. «Para. Llorar y compadecerte de ti misma no te servirá de nada. Compórtate como una adulta».

Pero era demasiado difícil.

Mucho más de lo que jamás se habría imaginado.

Kyoko decidió ponerse algo más elegante que sus típicos pantalones y su camisa informal, de modo que desenterró una falda verde y la conjunto con un suéter de cachemir color marfil y unas botas de tacón. Así no avergonzaría a Kanae que siempre estaba impecable. El padre de Kyoko, su hermano y su sobrina, María, habían salido de casa sobre las nueve para ir a desayunar y a jugar al bridge a casa de unos amigos, aunque también había sido invitado prefirió no ir, así que el ama de llaves y ella eran las únicas personas en la casa. Bajó las escaleras para esperar a Kanae y se sentó en el salón a ver el árbol navideño: un gigantesco abeto Douglas adornado en oro y blanco.

«Si alguna vez tengo un árbol, será tradicional, con bolas de todos los colores, espumillón y luces multicolor. Un árbol de estilo familiar».

Oh, Dios, era patética. ¿Es que no podía pensar en otra cosa? Desde que había llegado de Italia, todos sus pensamientos habían girado en torno a maridos, hijos y familias.

«Ojalá hubiera podido quedarme allí para siempre».

Inquieta, se levantó y se quedó frente a la enorme ventana en saliente. Fuera el día era precioso: frío, pero soleado. Estaba feliz ahora que Kanae había propuesto que pasaran el día juntas. Mientras observaba, un todoterreno plateado subía la colina en dirección a su casa.

Kyoko frunció el ceño. ¿Quién sería? No reconocía ese coche.

Un momento después, el vehículo recorrió la entrada circular que había delante de la casa y se detuvo. La puerta del conductor se abrió y… ¡oh, Dios mío!… ¡era Kuon! El pánico la invadió de repente, y se quedó paralizada mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Vestido con unos pantalones grises oscuros y un suéter a juego bajo una chaqueta de ante negra, se le veía sofisticado, guapo y… maravilloso.

Con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza, Kyoko finalmente se movió, fue hacia el vestíbulo y, tras respirar hondo, abrió la puerta. «Por favor, Dios, dame fuerzas». Durante unos segundos, simplemente se miraron. Luego, Kuon sonrió.

—¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?

Kyoko se humedeció los labios. Estaba contentísima de haber decidido arreglarse más ese día.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kuon?

—He venido porque tengo algo que decirte y después espero que me dejes llevarte a almorzar.

—Ya he quedado para almorzar.

—Kotonami no va a venir —le dijo con tono suave.

Kyoko intentó no dejar que la impresión que sintió se reflejara en su cara.

—¿Has hablado con Kanae?

—¿Me vas a dejar aquí fuera todo el día? —le replicó.

Con la mente ocupada en las implicaciones de lo que acababa de oír, Kyoko dio un paso atrás y le indicó que entrara.

—Vamos al salón —marcó el camino mientras no dejaba de decirse que tenía que calmarse. «Pero en cuanto vea a Kanae, la mataré».

Deliberadamente eligió sentarse en una de las sillas estilo Reina Ana que había a un lado de la chimenea. Kuon, por el contrario, no se sentó, sino que, para sorpresa de Kyoko, se arrodilló delante de ella.

—Kyoko —dijo—. No voy a perder tiempo. Ya hemos perdido suficiente. Te quiero más de lo que creía que podía amar nunca a nadie, y quiero que seas mi esposa. Kotonami me ha hablado de tu problema de infertilidad y eso no cambia nada de lo que siento por ti. Aún quiero casarme contigo, y si decidiéramos tener hijos, los adoptaremos. Ahora no me voy a mover de aquí y tampoco me voy marchar hasta que no aceptes.

Sacó una caja de terciopelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la entregó.

Ella le miró a los ojos y en ellos vio la verdad de lo que había oído. Y de pronto, como ya había hecho en incontables ocasiones durante toda la semana, rompió a llorar. Sin una palabra, Kuon se puso en pie, le tomó la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Entonces, tras dejar la caja de Tiffany's en la mesa que había al lado, la rodeó con los brazos y la besó. Aunque Kyoko se resistió por un momento, luego ella le devolvió ese abrazo y se rindió a su beso, supo que ése era su sitio, junto a Kuon, el hombre que de verdad la amaba.

Al cabo de un rato de hablar y darse las explicaciones que se merecían uno al otro, Kuon volvió a besar a Kyoko, un beso casto y se arrodillo frente a ella.

— Volveré a hacer mi propuesta, aunque ya no será una sorpresa_ dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Creo que ya no _dijo Kyoko que estaba sonrojada, sentada en un sillón para dos personas que hace un instante compartía con Kuon

— Kyoko eres una mujer maravillosa, que cambio totalmente mi vida, la cual me enseño el verdadero amor, y sería un honor para mí que aceptaras pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado._ Kuon cogió la mano izquierda de Kyoko_ ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

— … Si…_ dijo Kyoko con un leve asentimiento, estaba muy sonrojada y parecía a punto de llorar, aunque tenía una sonrisa.

Kuon colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su amada, luego con una gran sonrisa se puso de pie cogiendo a Kyoko de las manos para que también lo haga, camino unos pasos lejos del sillón y abrazo a Kyoko para luego hacerla girar mientras la tenía abrazada. Kuon no dejaba de reír.

— Kyoko, realmente me has hecho muy feliz _ dijo Kuon cuando se detuvo y bajo a Kyoko, aunque aún estaban abrazados.

— Yo también soy muy feliz_ respondió Kyoko entre sollozos

— Pero ¿Por qué lloras?_ preguntó Kuon

— Es de felicidad_ dijo Kyoko, secándose las lágrimas con las manos y comenzando a sonreír

— Eres realmente muy linda._ Kuon se acercó a su rostro para besarla una vez más. Y estuvieron abrazados por algunos minutos.

Luego Kyoko se arregló el maquillaje y Kuon la llevó a almorzar. No podía dejar de sonreír, y parecía que ella tampoco. De hecho, pasaron mucho tiempo mirándose y sonriendo como tontos. Pero tras el almuerzo, Kuon supo que era hora de ponerse serios.

—¿Qué te parecería fugarte? —preguntó él.

—¿Fugarme?

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hoy.

—¿Hoy?

Kuon sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Vas a repetir todo lo que diga?

Ella se rió con timidez.

—Lo siento.

Dios, era una mujer adorable. Amaba todo en ella. Su hermoso cabello. Esos increíbles ojos ambarinos. Su piel clara. Su cuerpo fuerte. Su mente y convicciones todavía más fuertes. Su sinceridad y su valor. Era perfecta.

—Esto es lo que he pensado que podríamos hacer. Ir a las Vegas, casarnos esta noche o mañana, dependiendo de cuándo nos den la licencia, pasar dos noches allí… el Bellagio es precioso y ya he reservado una suite…

—Espera un minuto —dijo ella—. ¿Ya has reservado una suite? ¡Vaya! Estabas muy seguro de que no te iba a rechazar, ¿eh? —intentó sonar indignada, pero sus ojos y su risa la delataron.

—Ya te dije que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. No, esta vez —le tomó la mano izquierda. El anillo lucía precioso en su dedo, como si se hubiera hecho especialmente para ella —. Y encima en Nevada no tenemos que esperar, así que… ¿qué me dices?

—Sí quiero —dijo Kyoko.

—Sí quiero —dijo Kuon.

—Ahora os declaro marido y mujer —dijo el Juez de Paz y sonrió a Kuon—.

Puedes besar a la novia.

Kyoko, emocionada, besó a Kuon con todo su corazón. El beso duró tanto que el Juez de Paz tuvo que exclamar:

—¡Ejem!

Riéndose, Kuon se apartó. Entonces, tomados del brazo, le dieron las gracias a él y esposa y se despidieron. Diez minutos después, montados en una limusina, se dieron la mano y se besaron una y otra vez, maravillándose ante el hecho de que ya eran el señor y la señora Hizuri.

Para siempre.

Kyoko suspiró.

Era la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Al regresar a Japón tendrían que enfrentar a sus familias, Kuon estaba un poco nervioso por su padre, pero sabía que su madre no estaría en contra, estaban seguros que Lory y Julie ansiarían organizar una ceremonia según ellos _**adecuada**_ para sus hijos y pelearían por quien organiza la ceremonia de boda. Y los recién casados no estaban lejos de la realidad, ya que ambos padres se habían puesto de acuerdo luego de enterarse de que se habían fugado y estaban organizando una gran fiesta para celebrar adecuadamente un hecho tan importante como la boda de sus hijos que hace poco eran tan ciegos al amor. No importaba si ya estaban casados, ellos celebrarían una gran boda.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº-

Fin

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **NA:** Llegamos al final, disculpen los errores de redacción y ortográficos, además de la larga espera. No sé aún si hacer un capítulo extra como epílogo, todo depende del tiempo que disponga.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, gracias por elegirla favorita, o seguirla y por cada uno de sus bellos comentarios.**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Disculpen que no responda, pero a veces solamente ingreso a publicar el capítulo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Muchas gracias por leer. Dejen sus comentarios por favor. (º‿◠) ✌ \ (^ o ^) / Aunque sea el capítulo final


End file.
